Reincarnation Arc
by Dragon Breathing Fire
Summary: When they die in their last world, 9 person will venture in the world of Danmachi. Watch as they interacted with the cast of Danmachi and stop a mysterious organization that came from their world.
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry if I got your attention, this story probably not gonna have a fast update. I just need to get this story out of my mind. I am also a newbie writer and english is not my first language. Please critics my work and fix my grammars. Once again, Sorry!**

* * *

The Labyrinth City Orario, or as a lot of people called it, the centre of the world. A city in which people from every corner of the world gathered, trying to make their dream come place. Right in the middle of it, a big hole, which was dubbed as The Dungeon, drilled into the world. The Dungeon produced monsters inside of it and these monsters dropped magic stones every time they were killed. These magic stones can be converted to many things, refrigerator, stove, lamp and many more. It was the city main export and what was powering the entire world hence it was dubbed as the centre of the world. A wall circled the city which have a couple of gateways. Contrary to popular believe, the wall was created not to protect Orario from outside attacks but to protect the world from the monsters inside the Dungeon.

On top of the Dungeon, standing majestically, was the tower of Babel. A multi stories tower that acted as the lids. Since ancient time, the Dungeon was the object of fear. Before the gods and goddesses descends, the monsters from the Dungeon could freely roamed the earth and wrecked havocs. In this dark times, three great beasts emerged from inside the Dungeon. The Behemoth, The Leviathan and the infamous, Black Dragon. The world gave Orario the quest to slay these great beasts and these quests is known as The Three Great Quest.

Two of those beasts had already became history as the Zeus Familia and Hera Familia joined forces and slay the Leviathan and the Behemoth. But not the Black Dragon. The Black Dragon was proven to be much harder than the other two and it wiped the Zeus Familia and Hera Familia, the two familia that finished the two other quests. They could only damaged one of its eyes and made it retreat to the north. The weaken state of the two of Orario's strongest Familia made the way for a dark age to emerged and dominated the City. In the midst of this dark age, two familias raised and became the new light for the city. They wiped out Evilus, which was the reason for the city dark age, and drove out the Zeus Familia and Hera Familia from the city. These two familias are the Loki Familia and Freya Familia.

* * *

The sun beamed it mighty light as the city start to wake up. White mist started to dissolves as the sun kept rising until they were nothing more than history. People started coming out of their house and start their daily routine, whether it was dungeon prowling, selling things or making things, everyone was busy to care for what other people was doing.

In the middle of the hustling street, a deep-red haired boy pushes himself forward. He squeezed his body as he slowly over take people and keep pushing himself. He kept going until he reached The Guild. He stands in front of the guild and his black eyes scanned every inch of his body to make sure nothing was missing.

The boy wears a red shirt with a little pocket in his chest and a picture of a monster in the back. He wears a deep-blue pants with a little bag in the back that was tied to his belt. He has two short swords that was sheathed and tied to his waist. He also wore a pair brown boot.

"Sigh, here we go again." He whispered to himself as his body slowly move forward. He entered the guild and started walking to a certain direction. He looks like he has been doing this for so long that his body was going on its own while his eyes glued to the floor. He arrived in front of the quest board and took a few monster-slaying quests. He then moved again to somewhere else.

After a few seconds walking, he stops in front of an advisor desk.

"You`re early as usual, huh." The advisor says as she finished some of her paper works in her desk. "So, which quest did you take this time?"

The boy scans his advisor with a tired looking face. His advisor is a human with a sea coloured hair and crystal blue eye. Her hair is tied into a ponytail that stretched to her waist. She wears a formal guild uniform with the black vest and a black pants.

"Here." The boy gave some pieces of paper to the advisor. It was the quest he just took from the quest board.

"Hm? What with the long face?" The advisor took the paper and looked through it. "Did you do something again that made him mad?"

The boy doesn't even answer, he just nodded his head in silent.

"Well, what did you break this time?" The advisor pulled out a book and start searching for something. "He is a very reasonable person. He won`t get mad at you unless you do something stupid. Considering you as the person you are, that would likely be the case."

"I broke the roof when I am trying to fix the floor of my room." The boys said with a pale face. "I wanted to gain enough money to fix the roof."

"...how?" The advisor facepalm at the boy statement. He knows the boy for years and he always surprised her every time they met, most of the times it was something stupid. "Sigh...here you go. I was surprised that you take a high reward quest, but it looked like I never learn."

"Can I assume that as a compliment?" The boy rubbed his eyes as he took the papers from the advisor. He confirmed the amount of paper and smiled after the amount was the same when he gave it to her.

"You can. Whichever your heart desire, my dear." The advisor smiled brightly to the adventure in front of her, it was blinding to his eyes. "Can I also expect you taking a long time to finish this quest? You always goes around the dungeon even after you finish the quest right? Even an easy quest will take 3 hours if you`re the one who took it."

"I don`t want to go home right away." The boy shivered as he remembers something that had happened. He started walking to the exit as soon as he finished his business.

"Okay." The advisor said to herself. She smiled warmly as she watched the boy back slowly vanish into the crowd. "Don`t die okay, Sutr." _He doesn't even wear his armors, better prepared the infirmary._

* * *

"GGRRAAAAAAAA!"

The dying howl of a monster echoed throughout the entire dungeon floor. As the body of the monster disappear, the magic stone dropped and make a little sound as it hits the floor.

"Eighty seven..." Sutr picked up the stone and put it in his little bag. His short sword was covered in blood and his body was tattered. He has been in the dungeon for 6 hours without breaks and all by himself. A thought suddenly emerged from inside his head.

_Wait a minute, how big is the black dragon again?_ A hellhound suddenly appeared and almost bit his neck. Thankfully his body react and lower itself, Sutr then swung his sword and killed it before it could turn its body around. _I mean, it supposed to be big right? Then is it as big as the Dungeon opening?_

Another hellhound emerged from the wall and immediately spit out fire towards Sutr. _I know the Dungeon can repair itself, but how about the ground around it?_ Sutr moved swiftly and close the distance between him and the hellhound. The hellhound was startled and quickly jumped back but Sutr pulled one of its legs and smash it to the ground. _Or does it wiggle around through the upper floors like an octopus?_ The hellhound, in pain, lifted its shaking head. Sutr then punched it and pummelled it to the ground. _Or does it burst out like a fucking volcano and destroy everything in its way? _The Hellhound let out a loud cry and Sutr silenced it by thrusting his arms inside its mouth and separated it upper and lower jaws, forcefully, until its body followed afterwards. _Or did someone bring it outside as a baby and its slowly gained it body mass and became what it is now?_

Sutr picked up the magic stone and put it away._ Well whatever. I should go deeper. The monster in this floor don't pose enough threat to me anymore._ Sutr started to walk as he hear a rumbling noise getting louder. In front of him, a big monster party coming closer as the seconds passed. Sutr wiped his short sword with his shirt, pulled his other sword and started running into the big monster party with a big smile on his face.

As the two parties meet, monster body parts flew all over the place. Sutr swiped his short swords and decapitate 10 monster heads. He threw one of his swords which went through a monster and killed it. His left hand grabbed a monster and smash it into another monster. He jumped and land in the middle of the party and start to swiped his sword left and right. A monster managed to lands a hit and rip Sutr`s shirt, its fangs scrape Sutr's chest and left a scratch wound.

Sutr kicked the monster in the face and push a couple of the monster with it. Sutr grabbed a monster and used it as a weapon. He was dual wielding with a sword on his right hand and a monster on the other. The monster disappeared after Sutr killed 8 monsters with it.

At the end of it, there was nothing left of the monster party, only Sutr was left standing with a dull sword and a sore body. He picked all the magic stone and his sword. He whispered to himself, "One hundred and twenty seven..."

_The dungeon really like to prove me wrong, huh. Better go back now before anything went south._

After turning the quest and sells the magic stone, Sutr left the guild and started walking to the northwest part of town. Sutr was getting a lot of attention with his ripped shirt and pants. He doesn't mind it as he dragged his battered body inside a certain alley. He walks for like 3 minutes until he arrives in front of a bar.

There was a close sign in front of the door and no sound was coming from inside the bar, or it was supposed to be. In reality, there was only a close sign but there are a ridiculous amount of sounds coming from inside the bar.

Sutr stands in front of the door with a bit of hesitation. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword as he slowly opened the door. He pushed it open and glance all over the place, his vision stopped at the silhouette of someone behind the counter.

Behind the counter was a male elf. The elf has a straight silver hair and grey eyes. He was wiping some glasses calmly, but he had a cold creepy smile that was directed to the boy that had just come inside the bar. It sent shiver to his spine.

The elf opened his mouth and talk with a bone chilling voice. "Welcome back. I suppose you have the money."

* * *

**Well, that is it I guess. I don't know when will I update this story or will I expand the word count. Once again, sorry if my writing have a lot of grammar mistakes and please leave your critics and advice in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know why are you still reading my story but it is your choice. But thank you for reading this story even though it is hard to read.**

**dereturd : Thank you for your advice. I am still wondering if this fanfic worth the struggle or not. I won't appoint any Beta yet, in the future maybe.**

**Lol : I respect your taste.**

**As always, I am sorry if there is any grammar mistakes and enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome back. I suppose you have the money."

"Not all of them." Sutr walks in and sit on a stoll in front of the counter. "Can I pay them later? You know I always stay true to my word."

The elf's smile slowly turn into one that was holding his laugh. His body tremble as he try his best to not laugh out loud. He stopped wiping his glass just to hold his mouth from bursting out.

"That is mean." Sutr commented as he watched the elf regain his composure. "I am more trustworthy than you."

"Yeah right." The elf shake his head a couple of times before he face Sutr. "Well, thanks to you I can laugh this afternoon. So thank you for that."

"Glad I can help." Sutr answer sarcastically. He then realised the amount of sound in the basement which is ridiculous. "What's up with that?"

"A mice got in and—"

The elf's answer was cut short as a tiny mice suddenly appeared and ran all over the place. The mice ran below tables and chairs as if it was running from something.

"Zhul, aren't we suppose to catch that thing? It can ruin your food if we let it loose." Sutr was unsheathing his sword as he said that.

"Dont bother. You'll probably gonna cause more damage than the mice ever did in its entire life."

The mice was running fast when an arrow hit it and pinned it to the floor. The arrow immediately killed the mice and spilled a tiny bit of blood.

"Finally." A sound full of victory was heard after the mice was dead. "Asshole keep going to narrow places between the barrels."

"You didn't break anything, right?" Zhul word's was cold and was directed to the new person who was coming closer to the counter as the second pass.

"Don't put me in the same place as that idiot." The words was obviously directed to Sutr. "It can be classified as a miracle at this point."

Sutr turn his head and look at the speaker. There standing still was a male cat person with a white hair with a tinge of green mix with it, the same colour as his tail. His eyes were bright green, it look like a coloured glass when a wave of light hit it. He was a bit taller than Sutr standing at 175 centimeters. He wears a dark brown pants and a brown shirt with a green diagonal line crossing over it. He is holding a wooden bow that he just used to kill the mice with.

"What are you looking at?" The cat person ask when he noticed Sutr was looking at him. "I won't give you money to pay for your room's floor which is also the roof of this bar."

"Cheapskate. I assume you forget the money you owe me, Aol?"

"I have never, ever owe you anything." At this point Aol was basically spitting poison at Sutr. "The only thing you did was ruining my life."

"Look, you're still alive right? So I didn't really ruin your life as long as nobody get killed, am I right?"

An arrow flew right beside Sutr left ear. One small shake and there could be a hole in his head.

"Aol." Zhul cold voice soon followed. "You could scare away potential costumer. Do that in the basement."

"You heartless freak." Sutr stands up fron his stool and started walking to the stairs. He stopped in the middle and turn to look at the two persons near the counter. "Just you wait. ONE DAY, I AM GONNA BE THE HOKAGE."

Another arrow flew.

* * *

The evening and night when by without anything big happens, just the occasional fights. As the moon slowly rise to its highest point, the number of people inside the bar was steadily decreasing. The bar was eventually empty just before the clock strike 10 o'clock.

"Sigh...finally empty." Zhul whisper to himself as he wipe the counter._ I am starting to run out of wine, better restock it before it's too late._

"Yawn..."

Two pair of steps was heard descending from the stairs. The steps was audibly light and not in any states of hurry.

"We are going."

Zhul looked at the source of the sound and found two prums walking side by side. One of them was carrying a scythe while the other wears a jacket that covered his body and arms.

"...give me something." The scythe carrying prum walked in front of the counter. His hair was metallic black. The colour of his eyes is the same as the night sky. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and a pants that has the same colour. "The usual should be good."

"You mean the 'diabetes cause'? Seriously, how could you drink something like this?" Zhul was opening a bag of sugar and pour all of it inside a mug. He then pour a 2 liters of hot water and put some chocolate extract into it.

"...weaklings disgust me." The prum doesn't even wait, he drink the whole thing in one big gulp. "Better upgrade your skills there."

"You better go to the doctor." Zhul shake his head and shift his focus to the other prum. "Bit your tounge there, Pern? You're unusually quiet."

"..." Pern didn't answer. He just stand there looking down on the floor.

"He's sleeping. Give him something sour."

"You sure about this, Tez?" Zhul asked the prum for confirmation even though his body is already making the drink.

"Don't say that when you don't really mean them." Tez take the drink and pour it on Pern.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" Pern suddenly jump backward. His blue hair and blue pants was soaking wet. His dark blue eyes were open wide and his body was trembling. "What do you do that for?!"

"You're sleeping." Tez answer was short and solid. "We have to go now."

"Before you go, could you order a couple barrels of wine. Our stock are dwindling."

"Yeah sure. Let's go sleepy head."

"Alright alright jeez. I am gonna freeze tonight."

With that, the two prums were gone, leaving Zhul alone.

_I am gonna clean that up tomorrow._ Zhul climb the stairs and arrived at the second floor. There were 14 rooms that was consisted of 9 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. _Sutr floors was replaced by a cheap wooden planks, hope he doesn't break them. Those two dwarves are still in the basement? Whatever._

* * *

In the middle of the night, Sutr was suddenly awaken. He didn't hear any sound or anything, its just his instinct kicking in. When he wakes up, he sees five people wearing a dark blue clothes and all of them was carrying a dagger.

One of them thrust thrust their dagger at Sutr in which Sutr flip his blanket and cover the attacker with it. Sutr jumps to the floor and almost break it again. Another assailant was coming as Sutr started to get used to stand in the cheap floor. The assailant was quickly neutralized by breaking his arm and taking the dagger.

Another person charge and managed to grab Sutr and pinned him to the walls. Sutr stabbed his dagger into the person back, kicked one of his leg and smash him to the floor. This action cause the floor to literally ripped. Everything that was in Sutr's room dropped including the people.

*Thud

"UGH!" The force of the impact was transferred through Sutr's body as he hits the ground. He then pull the dagger and slash the person neck.

Sutr then crawled his way out, but not for long. One of the assailant jump and sit on Sutr's body. She put her entire strength into her arms and push the dagger down. Sutr stretch his hand and let one of them got stabbed while the other punch the assailant in the face.

Sutr pull the dagger in his hand and fight the two remaining assailant. Sutr was having a hard time to kill the remaining one. As the time goes on, the one Sutr punch slowly got up and run towards them.

_Not good._ Sutr steps was suddenly come at halt when there is a hand that was holding his foot. He looked down and see the person with the broken hand and that give him an idea. _I hope he doesn't kill me._

Sutr steps on the person neck so hard that it not only break the person's neck but also the floor allowing Sutr to go to the basement.

In the basement, Sutr see a dwarves and a half dwarves fighting back-to-back. They were using hammers and axes and was fighting a considerable amount of enemy.

Sutr ran to the them with the dagger in his hand. He throws it at the enemy and managed to kill one of them.

This caught the attention and the dwarves didn't let it go. One of them break the knees of the enemy until it bends back and used an axe to chopped off their heads. The other was standing beside a barrel full of weapons and was using them like crazy.

Sutr managed to regroup with the dwarves after they made him a path.

"Buy me some time." Sutr doesn't even wait for an answer. He just rush and rummaged the barrel full of weapons. The dwarves was doing a fantastic job at managing the enemy even though they hardly could take down one.

Sutr tied two knife on his feet, one in each foot. He grabbed a short sword and join in the party.

"Took ye' lon' enough." The dwarv commented as they mowed down the enemy. "Me still gonna charge that."

"Please talk properly." The half dwarv lift a big shield and talked. "Sutr, I'll focus on defense. Kill as many as you could."

"Don't fuck it up."

Meanwhile upstairs just when Sutr wakes up, Zhul was killing people right and left with the two daggers in his hands. He had taken them from the assailants when they attacked him in his room. He kicked one of them and break the door.

He ran outside of his room and saw 20 people wearing the same clothes and having the same daggers.

_What a pain._ Zhul prepare himself. His body almost move forward when he heard a something breaks in Sutr's room. _Really? Not the right ti_—Zhul can't even finished his thought when 5 assailants coming straight at him.

He throws his dagger straight at them while he ran with one dagger in his hand, ready at anytime. The assailant manage to dodged the dagger, but he didn't manage to dodge Zhul that manage to close the distance.

Zhul kicked the assailant in the groin. He noticed another one was swinging his dagger, Zhul lowered his body and kicked the assailant in the knee. Two assailants swing their daggers at Zhul and almost hit him. Another one thrust her dagger and manage to scratch Zhul left cheek. Zhul grabbed the assailant arm and throw her at the other two in the front.

I better start killing them. This won't end anytime soon as long as they are alive. Zhul strengthens his grip and ready to slice some people, but before he can do anything three arrows fly and kill the three assailants in front of Zhul.

"What took you so long?" Aol got out of his room with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Afraid their blood will curse the bar?"

"Its more reasonable than—"

Just then they heard the floor breaking in the bar. There was a loud thud followed afterwards.

"...sigh...whoever they are, they better have enough money for this shit." Zhul was starring dagger at the assailants. His voice was cold and his body was ready to kill.

"Let's finish this first."

Aol and Zhul worked together and managed to kill almost everyone except for a few people. They only received a small amount of cut wound here and there. Zhul had managed to broke 5 daggers and killed 7 people while Aol killed the remaining one.

Zhul looked at the pile of corpses and turn his head to the remaining people. Aol was beside him with his bow loaded and ready to shoot.

"Non of them was an advanced level 2. Most of them are level 1 and they attacked us, a group of advanced level 2. I guess this is the definition of stupidity." Zhul throws his dagger at the assailant leg. The dagger dig deep into his leg. "You better give us an answer."

"...Zhul."

"What?"

"Looked at the pile of corpses. I keep an eye on him."

"Why?" Zhul turn his head to the supposedly pile of corpses, the only thing he found was a pile of ash and a bunch of magic stones. "...what?"

"I know. They are not normal, or at leats they looked like one." Aol release his arrow that pierced the assailants left shoulder. "They didn't even scream."

Almost immediately, two people crash inside the building through the roof. One was an elven mage and the other was a human. Both of them in a really bad shape and could really need a help.

"What happen?!" Zhul ran to both of them.

The human strech his hand and screamed. "MOVE!"

Something big come crashing and destroy the roof. Aol quickly rolled backwards as the thing landed in the same spot that he was standing.

"What in the world?!" Aol recovered from the shock and prepare another arrow.

The thing was standing approximately 3 meter. It's body is way bigger than any person in the room even if they combined their body. It was covered in a wet black robe.

"Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back. Once again thank you for reading and sorry if I hurt your brain cells. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Damn,"

No one knew who said that but it felt like everyone has the same feelings. As they watch the massive entity in front of them rose up, they could clearly see the difference between them.

"Aol, move both of them. I am gonna lure it downstairs." Zhul whisper quietly. He prepare himself to ran full speed to the stairs at any given moment. One small mistake and the entire bar would be covered in strawberry jam.

"You sure?" Aol slowly back away. His bow was still aiming and ready to be used anytime that thing make a move. "I can't cover you if shit went down."

"Sutr, Briar and Koth in the basement, probably." Zhul launch himself at the opponent. He threw his dagger at the enemy. His dagger planted itself deep inside the big guy, but that thing doesn't even flinch. It just stand there. _This is a problem._ Zhul pulled his dagger and ran for the stairs. He almost reached the stairs until a big arm swipe above his head.

Zhul rolled and watched as the big guy raise his arm and dropped it hard at him. Zhul jumped to the side as the hand fell and destroy the floor. The hand then move fast, attempting to grab Zhul as he keep jumping all over the place. Zhul threw his dagger at the enemy face. It easily dodged it and proceed to raise both of his arms. It smashed the floor so hard that it cause the entire second stories to collapse.

Zhul landed on one of the table. Not soon after, the enemy followed and cause a tremor to the entire bar. The enemy grabbed a table and threw it at Zhul in which he respond by kicking a chair. The two furniture crashed into each other, turning them into a pile of planks. _This is so gonna put us in the red. _The enemy then ran at him. Zhul jumped out of the way into the counter where he grabbed two knives. _Not sure why did I think a little knife will help._

Zhul raised his head and saw the enemy stand in front of the counter. His knives doesn't evlen stand a chance against the thing in front of it. They looked pathetically out of place.

The big guy slammed his fist into the counter. Zhul use this opportunity to stabbed it with the knives. The enemy doesn't even care as it throw a punch right at Zhul. Zhul managed to avoid the punch just before it made a hole in the wall. Zhul felt the wind rushed at him when he is just a few inches away from death. The enemy then slapped Zhul body all the way across the room.

Zhul's body smashed the wall and he landed on his four limbs. Each limbs was shaking and could hardly supports their own weight. His ears were ringing and he could barely make out what in front of him. Everything was blurry as he feel the ground shake. _Damn it_. He saw the silhouette of the enemy coming right at him.

Suddenly, swords burst out of the ground. They stabbed the enemy feet making it tripped just before it reached Zhul.

"What the heck is going on?!" Sutr, who was covered in blood, ran straight at Zhul. He then drag Zhul out of the way while the dwarf, Briar and the half dwarf, Koth protected their back.

"Kill it." Zhul slowly raise. His body was still shaking but not as bad as it used to. "I don't think any of them can or will speak."

The enemy stand up and turn his face around. It ran as soon as it saw the target. Each of it's steps cause the floor to rumble.

Sutr ran to meet the enemy barehanded. Once he is in range, he slide pass the enemy and grab a chair. Sutr smashed the chair right at the enemy face and deliver a couple of blows from his fist.

With a damaged body, the big guy pull his leg backward and deliver a shocking kick. The kick made a brief contact with Sutr body before Sutr was sent flying through the wall. Sutr flew so far, at this point nobody could see his body or where did he land.

"I knew he is stupid but that is beyond stupidity right there." Zhul with his stable body couldn't believe what Sutr just did. "Why didn't he dodge it like usual?"

"You really questioning him? I thought you are smarter than this." Koth commented on Zhul statement. By this point, they already lived together long enough that they supposedly have become immune to Sutr weird antics.

"Lad probably wanted some fun. Let him have it will ya?" Briar couldn't really know what Sutr was doing but he choose to stay positive.

"I am gonna stay positive and say that he wanted to test the enemy strength even though it is completely obvious. That thing destroy the second floor."

They focused their attention to the moving object that was coming closer by the seconds. It moved slowly unlike earlier when he ran. In closer inspection, someone could see some knives was planted deeply at its foot. The same foot that kicked Sutr.

Briar grabbed his shield and stands in front. When the big guy came, he hammered Briar with both of his hands. Zhul jumped from Briar shoulder onto the big guy. He circled around and choke its neck with all of his strength. It was trying to grab Zhul when an arrow came and hit it's hand. The arrow managed to drag it and toppled it down.

"That should do it." Aol walked to his comrade with a different bow. This bow was dark green with a very, very tight string. It got a carving of a bird on its side.

The big guy doesn't stand down for long as he jumped from his position heading straight for Aol. Aol than shot another arrow. It landed on the thing stomach and, like last time, drag his body with it.

"Don't use all of your arrows." The same elf that was injured right now was walking towards Aol with a handful of arrows. He has a glossy blue hair and his eyes is light blue. He was wearing a greenish-blue shirt with a gray pants. He stands approximately 180 centimeter tall. "I want my revenge."

"Elf ain't supposed to seek revenge." Briar turn his head without lowering his shield. "Aren't ye lads supposed to be noble?"

"Well fuck them." Zhul and the elf said at the same time with the exact same tone they sounded like a robot.

"That thing is still alive and you guys just going to ignore that?!" Koth couldn't really keep it within himself. His so called friends was chatting idly while the enemy slowly ran toward them.

Aol took the arrow and shot it. The result was the same except this time it doesn't goes down. It was still standing and running towards them. Aol shot a couple of arrows, the best he can do was push it backward a step.

"Blunt weapon won't work." A voice could be heard from behind them. It was followed by a person running toward the enemy carrying eight throwing knives. He jumped from Briar shoulder and threw his knives. The big guy covered his face and blocked a couple of the knives.

Briar and Koth used this opportunity to push the big guy with their shield. They managed to push it 5 steps before it regained its ground. Zhul grabbed a knife from the ground and launch it at the enemy left eye. It dodged it just before the knife hits. An arrow was already shot when the enemy was being pushed by the dwarves, the arrow hit the enemy shoulder making his foot unstable. Another arrow was shot effectively toppling the big guy down.

"Lug, Han. What its weakness?" Zhul asked to the elf and human that just a moment ago was injured.

Lug is the human. He has a bright pure hair with contrast his eyes which was black. He is wearing a very loose clothing. He kept his knives inside his clothes wherever in his ash colored shirt or his black pants. He also has a couple of small bag that was tied to his body. This bags also contain his throwing knives.

"Possibly sharp thing." Lug said as he pulled out a bunch of knives from his shirt.

"He doesn't react to blunt or he can't, which one do you like?" Han retorical question didn't helped how to beat this thing but it did helped in something else. "Want to take this fight somewhere big? I can't use my magic if this keep going."

"You can only use your magic in the dungeon. Keep this place safe while I take my dagger from the basement." Zhul then quickly ran downstairs.

"More like I am not allowed to use my magic anywhere else except the dungeon." Han grumbled in annoyance. He didn't like becoming a spectator so he grabbed one of Lug's knife. "I'll be using this."

"Make sure you stabbed the right people."

"OY! Our enemy is waking up!" Koth yelled. He then prepared his shield.

The enemy grabbed a bunch of furniture, crush them and throw the debris at it's enemy. Koth and Briar braced themselves while Han and Lug take cover behind them. Aol stand two meters away from the rest. He was prepared to shot an arrow when the enemy sent flying debris at him. He can shot now but the risk of hitting a debris and making his shot misses made him stop his action.

"Real supports there, buddy." Lug said sarcastically as he lower his head.

"None of you manage to knock it down." Aol was dodging the debris as he protested. He pulled his bow and shot an arrow. The enemy pick up a big chunk made of wood and throw it. The chunk them got shot and shattered into a million pieces. The arrow stop and landed on the floor. "Guess it is learning."

The enemy grabbed another big chunk of wood, destroyed it in it's grip and throw the little shrapnel at it's enemy. He walked closer and do the same think over and over again. Everytime an arrow was shot, he use the same strategy as before. Using a big debris as a shield. Its slowly but surely advanced towards it's target.

Briar ran into the enemy and use his shield as a batting ram. The enemy tanked the hit and raise it's two massive arms. It used it's arms as a hammer and smashed Briar. Even though Briar managed to use his shield, his body was pummeled into the basement where he hits a wine rack.

"Damn. Strength it got." Briar talked quietly as he got up. His body was covered in red wine. He shakes his head a couple of times before running to the stairs. When he reach the ground floor, he saw Koth tanking every hits from the enemy, while the other use any opportunity they have to attacked.

The enemy swings it's arm quickly and was managed to be blocked by Koth. It's other arm was ready to punch Koth when it notice Aol was ready to shot. The enemy grabbed the floor and pulled it up, stopping Aol arrow before its hits. Lug circled around and was throwing hundreds of knives some of which managed to land a hit. Han was running between it's legs, slashing every thing that he could get his knife on.

For the first time, the enemy roar. It raise both of his arms as high as it could. Just before the arms started descending, a chains wrapped around it and somehow managed to stop it. But not for long, the enemy use all of it's strength to pulled the chain. What followed was Pern flying and landing smoothly.

"Looked like shit got interesting while I am out." Pern pulled his chains from the enemy arm. He then wrapped the chains on his right arm. "The only thing I fought was a bunch of cosplayer."

"I hope those cosplayer you are talking about are the same with us. If not, I don't want to be a part of any of this." Koth could see the guild coming to investigate them of they do anything suspicious which they already did.

Koth prepared his body to receive a big shock as the enemy attempted to do the exact thing. While this time, Briar came and hits the enemy with his shield. Aol then shot an arrow straight to it's head. Han throw a bunch of knives at it's feet. Pern was the last push as he punched the enemy with all of his power.

"Where's those two lads?" Briar asked Pern.

"Don't worry. They'll be back." Pern released the chains from his arm, allowing it to hit the floor. "They'll always be."

The enemy rose to its feet. It looked at it's target with eyes full of emotions, mostly grief and regret. It then stretch it's arm at the target and open it's hand. It looked like it trying to invite them.

The moment didn't last long as two silhouettes appeared in mid air. One was wielding a sword while the other carried a scythe. The two silhouettes spins fast like a keyblade and managed to cause a big damaged to the enemy. The silhouettes landed and joined their allied.

"What took you so long?" Pern asked the two person that just came barging in. "I thought Jagamarukun's stall was closed when it is almost midnight."

Before Pern could get his answer another voice commands them from the back.

"Duck."

Everyone followed as they lower their heads and bodies. A bunch of throwing knives flew past them and hit the enemy. Its explode upon contact which cause a massive damage to the enemy.

"Didn't know you got a grenade in there. Want to explain how?" Han turn his head. He saw Zhul in the corner of his eye. Zhul was carrying a sack full of magic stones.

"Later. Right now..." Zhul stepped forward. He got to the frontline with Sutr and Tez. "We have a very troublesome costumer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who have a lot of assignments and didn't do any of them. THIS GUY!**

**So yeah, I have a lot of free time and I am using them very efficiently. Unlike my grammar that is.**

**As usual sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes. Leave a review, it doesn't need to be an advices or critics. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Later, Right now….. We have a very troublesome costumer."

Zhul pulled two daggers from his waist and put the magic stones in his pocket. He bend his knee and lowered his body. His face was focus on the bloody enemy.

The enemy condition was severe and how its still standing was beyond anybody. It's body was covered in knives and cut wounds. Its probably looked like Cesar after his friends stabbed him, only this time one of the knife explode.

The enemy slowly used it's feet to walk. Step by step, it move forward. It's blood drip everytime he stepped his foot down. It's probably use every bit of his stamina to lift it's legs.

Sutr ran toward the enemy, He slide under the enemy and slice it's knee. Tez jumped forward, swing his scythe and sliced the enemy neck. Koth threw his shield at the enemy, but it managed to capture it. Briar ran forward, ram the enemy at the shield and knocked it down. Pern jumped and threw the edge of his chains at the enemy hand. The enemy was trying to pulled the chains when Aol shot an arrow and pinned it's other hand.

"RRRAAAAGGHHHHH! AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

It roared with all the air in it's lungs. It was filled with sadness and anger. It's tears started flowing and just in a couple of seconds it's cheeks was wet.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?!"

It forcefully pulled his hand and broke the arrow. It pulled the chains and swing Pern like a morning stars. Aol tried to shot it when it dropped Pern right at Aol. It got up and swing it's kick at Sutr. Not wanted to felt the same thing, Sutr laid flat on the floor. It took the chances and stepped on Sutr with all of it's body weight until Sutr body went through the floor. Pern used the opportunity to pulled his chains. Tez was at close proximity with the enemy, It tried to attack Tez but he managed to dodge it a couple of times.

It got angry and smash the floor creating a shockwave that stunned Tez. It kicked Tez hard, making his little body flew through the air. Lug threw his knives at the enemy. It used it's arm as a meat shield and blocked the knives. It grabbed some rubbles, crush it and threw it at Lug. Koth and Briar quickly moved and blocked all the rubbles. It ran forward and pulled his hand back. With the momentum it got now, one punch and the shields will be called a bunch of junks.

Sutr came bursting from the floor and stabbed it's hand. Sutr used all of his strength status to stay put while the enemy kept moving forward. Sutr's sword broke when the enemy passed. Sutr managed to sliced the whole length of it's arm.

It stopped right in front of Koth and Briar with a sliced arm. Aol shot an arrow right at it's forehead. It's head jerked backward and showed everyone it's sliced neck. Han came from somewhere above and stabbed it's two eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

It screamed in pain, but not for long. Tez jumped out of nowhere and spin his body and scythe. He sliced the enemy cheeks. Koth punched the enemy's upper jaw, splitting it's face in half. With anger, Pern jumped on top of the enemy and stabbed it chains straight into the enemy's breathing hole. Zhul sliced the enemy's body a coupe time and placed a magic stones inside them. The magic stones explode in one go and effectively juicing it's inner body. Blood flowed from the wounds like a waterfall.

"THE MAGIC STONE LADS, DESTROY IT!" Briar screamed as he threw a new sword at Sutr. Sutr grabbed the sword in mid air. He planted his sword deep inside it's body and everyone followed soon. They used all their strength and stabbed the still standing body.

"Did we do it?" Pern pulled his chains away. Everyone moved back a few inches and watched as the still standing body pour every litters of blood inside it.

The not-cut-in-half arm twitched which surprise everyone. It's slowly raise and give a thumb up. Zhul eyes opened and he screamed as he jumped backward.

"RRRUUUNNN!"

The thumb went down and touch the index finger. And then it explode.

*BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The explosion destroyed the bar or what left of it. The air became hot as the explosion grew wider as the seconds count. The flash that it made was so bright, it rival the sun and could blinded people if they see it directly. Luckily it is midnight and the amount of people outside was fewer than the amount of hair in someone's head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GUH!" Sutr lifted rubbles that was burying him. He was laying in his back with a plank stabbed on his leg. His head was spinning and his vision was blurrier than a glass in a foggy morning. His body was hurt after he was sent flying and landed somewhere. His breath was heavy as he felt his lungs in an emergency condition. He pulled the plank and open and close his eyes trying to regains the ability to see.

He raised his body and shake his head more time than he can count. He tried to walk but immediately fall on his face. He tried again and again only to end the same way, with him falling over and over and over.

*THUD

.

.

*THUD

.

.

.

.

*THUD

Sutr tried to raise his body for one more time when someone approached him. She was from Ganesha Familia as they are the first to move when the explosion happened and she also wears an elephant mask.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" She asked as she supported Sutr's body. Sutr didn't answer as his breath was still heavier than usual. His vision was getting more blurrier and the colour red started to paint what he was seeing. He finally blacked out as his body finally lose and succumbs to the wounds on his body.

"SIR! SIR! PLEASE ANSWER ME! SIR!"

* * *

"…" Sutr slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a dark room. When his nerves system started kicking in, he felt a soft texture on his head. His body was resting peacefully on a comfy bed and he was somewhere else different from the place where he blacked out. He moved his arm around him as he tried to grab anything nearby.

A door opened and a woman walked inside the room. Sutr turn his head and watched as the woman walked to him.

"Good morning, handsome." Sutr looked at the woman. He looked at the woman, who was his advisor, with an annoyed face. She saw Sutr face and muttered. "The one who should wear that expression is me."

"….not now, Vers" Sutr talked back. His shoulder dropped and he rolled his eyes as he saw his getting closer.

"Say the magic word." Vers smiled happily as she pulled a chair out of nowhere and sit next to Sutr.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Why don't you fuck me yourself?" Vers asked arrogantly as she leaned forward.

"How about tonight?" Sutr answered as he pulled Vers collar. The tip of their nose was so close that they can feel each other breath.

"I'll be waiting in my room." Vers licked her lips as she smiled devilishly. They close the thin gap between them until…..

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both of them laughed as hard as they could. Both of them jerked their upper body backward as they laughed.

"Ow ow ow. My body hurt so much, could you help me?" Sutr asked Vers as he hold his stomach because he laugh too much. The pain also worsen because his body had not yet fully recovered from the injury.

"Hah~ What do you need? If you want to now what happened to your friends, they all alright. All of you received a serious amount of damage and have to be healed in the Babel tower." Vers stroked Sutr's hair as she tidy it. She then wiped Sutr's face with a wet tissue gently. "So who are you messing with now?"

"That's it. We are not currently messing with anyone." Sutr stretch his arms wide and allowed Vers to open his shirt. Vers then wiped Sutr's body and cleaned it thoroughly. "Unless someone paid for our head. I can't think why someone wanted to attacked me."

"I can list ten reason straight away without even thinking and if your advisor can do that then you are an asshole."

"I am very sorry for making you work overnight."

"You better be. You still haven't asked me on a date though."

"If you want to spend my money just say it, don't use pure word like that."

"What make you say that? Maybe I really am in love with you and want us to live peacefully somewhere." Vers said that with tinge of red on her cheeks. Sutr seemed to didn't notice Vers was blushing.

"Yeah I wish." Sutr answered with a dejected tone. His voice was robbed out of enjoyment and hope. It could be the experienced of constantly being reincarnated. His experienced showed him that he was a person that will always ended up with regret no matter what he choose. He was already used to everything went wrong that his instinct immediately react when the first sign of failure show up.

"Did you hate me or something? Or is there someone that you like?"

"Yeah, the sword princess." Sutr snickered as he answer Vers question.

"Sure." Vers voice showed that she doesn't believe what Sutr just said. "You want to get killed by goddess Loki or something?"

"So you are saying that I actually have a chances with her if her goddess wasn't Loki?"

"No." Vers didn't even wait or think her answer. She just said it out loud without even thinking about Sutr's feeling.

"OOOF. Straight to my heart." Sutr playfully shed some tears. "Since when did you get this rude? The first time we meet, you were nice."

"I thought you were a normal person back then. How incredibly wrong was I." _But that is your charm though._ "Come on, open your pants. I can't your lower body if you still wearing your pants."

"No. Just no okay." Sutr pushed Vers away. He wears his shirt back on. "You have to take me on a dinner first before we go to that stage."

"We have been through there." Vers then stretch her hand toward Sutr. "Come. I know your body hasn't healed completely, but you need to see the sunlight."

Sutr took Vers hand. He hold her hand tightly as he got out of his bed with a wobbly body. Vers turned her head away to hide her red face. After making sure Sutr won't fall, they got out of the room. They use the elevator as Sutr was having a hard time walking. They finally got out of the Babel tower after walking for a few minutes.

The time was mid day when Sutr came out of the tower. The sun was shinning as bright as he remembered. The sensation of heat burn through his skins as he soak himself in it's grace. The street wasn't as busy as it was in the morning but there are still people roaming around. The heat probably going to reduce the number even more as the day when on.

"How long was I asleep?" Sutr asked Vers as he covered his eyes.

"Just a day. But your injury are no laughing matters." Vers voice got sad as she kept speaking. "Your body received a serious burn injury. The inside also received the same fate from the explosion suggesting that you was nearby when whatever that was explode. Sharp debris cut and stabbed your body. There are a total of twenty stiches that needed to be done in order to healed you. You lose quite amount of blood and was on the verge of death."

"That bad huh?" Sutr massaged his temple. The heat from the sun didn't stand a chance against the headache he was having right now. "How much money do I owe?"

*SLAP

Sutr's eyes opened wide when his head jerked to the right. He felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. His mouth didn't say anything as he rub the warm part of his cheek.

"Why?" Vers asked while looking straight at Sutr's eyes. Her voice were wet and tears were flowing out of her eyes. "Why did you asked that? Why didn't you asked anything else? What make you think your lives was worthless? WHY?! TELL ME WHY?!"

Sutr didn't answer any of Vers question. He didn't even open his mouth. He just stand there, watched as Vers burst into tears in front of him. He realised Vers doesn't know him completely.

Sutr has been reincarnated a lot of time by this point death was just a normal thing for him. He has experienced so many kinds of death, from burning to drowning. He still can felt pain but death wasn't the end of him. He will just got reincarnated again, experienced another life, die and got reincarnated again. He also sometime forgot that he was talking to a 'normal' person, someone who doesn't get reincarnated over and over again. That just show how normal dying was for him.

"ANSWER ME!" Vers grabbed Sutr collar and pulled his face closer. "WHY?! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?! Why didn't you think about me!? How I feel when I saw you arrived at the tower in that states?!"

"…...sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**First month of college feel like hell and it will probably got worse. Here is a new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"...sorry." Muttered Sutr. He didn't look Vers in the eyes when he said that. Something in his heart stopped him from doing so. "Look the important thing is-"

"The important thing is what?!" Vers words cut through Sutr's sentence. "You are saying that your body is worthless?! You are saying that you are willingly received damage, hide your pain and wounds just to save a little bit of money!? What am I to you Sutr?!"

"...you are my advisor." Sutr could felt Vers grip tightened at the end of his sentence.

"And do you know what advisor are for?" Vers toned was more calm than earlier. The tears still flowed from her eyes and her breath are still heavy.

"...to help the adventurers."

"Then why?" Vers's open her grip and lifted Sutr's face. She stared right at his eyes. "This is not the first time you hide things from me, Sutr. And if this keep going, I am afraid something worst could happen."

"..." Sutr watched Vers's face with a mixed feelings. He saw the pain, the sadness and the grief in her expression. Sutr is not her first adventurer and she hoped he will be the last until the end of time. She had felt what it like to lose someone close to her. She had seen the body of her adventurer right in front of her eyes, lifeless.

"Please," Her tears were flowing more than she would like. Her feelings was showing to the person in front of her and there is nothing she could do about it. Her voice are wet and her body was shaking. She brings her hands to Sutr's cheek and caresses it gently. "don't die. Don't hide things from me. I don't want to lose you too."

Sutr lifted his hands and hold Vers's hand. Without looking in her face, he could feel the warm feeling coming from her hand alone. Sutr then open his mouth and started to speak.

"It is because of you I can stay calm, Vers." Sutr's voiced was as warm as Vers's hand. It was calming and have a soothing feel to it. "You came into my room and was able to joke around. That alone give me relieve. That action alone...give me hope. I knew right when you walked inside that everything will be alright. That I don't need to worry about anything. I knew you wouldn't joke around if one of my friends are dead. That could be applied to me too. The reason why I asked about money is because...I have you."

"...Sutr." Sutr's answer came crashing into Vers like a meteor. _Did he just confess his feeling to me or am I just delusional? He must be joking right? Right?!_ "It isn't right time for this kind of stuff. Flirting and joking should be done when we aren't in this situation."

"I am not flirting or joking." Sutr said with confidence. Vers who heard this blush so hard that her ears was red all the way. "I am just being honest."

"P-Please don't joke around. This is not the time for that."

"Like I said, I am not joking." Sutr stepped forward and looked at Vers's eyes. He wiped the tears off her face and said. "You should know this better than anyone."

"I-I-I know, but-but putting it into word and saying it in front of me is actually more embarrassing that I thought."

"Well I guess you thought wrong." Sutr giggle as he watched Vers get more and more flustered. "I guess that answer your question, my princess. Please go wash your face, your beauty will shine even brighter than ever after you done so."

"You really have a way with words huh?" Vers quickly adjust her outfit and tidy her hair up. She took a deep breath and a smile slowly formed on her face. "…..please don't do this again, my prince."

"I won't promise, but I will try." With that last word, Vers left Sutr alone and walked into the Babel Tower. As Vers left, Sutr shift his body sideway. He saw a friend of his using a cane on one hand.

"Sasuga Harem Protagonist-kun. Your mouth is still as strong as I remember them to be. allowing her to slap your face and you even followed her hand so that she doesn't hurt herself, how heroic. Your next title should be 'ROMEO' or something."

"Enough with the sarcastic remark. She started crying so I have to end it quickly. Talking about moving, are you sure you can move properly, Pern? How about you stayed on your coffin, I don't want to lift your body in case you die."

"Well I certainly can move all by myself, thank you very much." Pern shift his weight to the other side as he reached inside his pocket.. His legs was covered in bandages that his lower body looked like mummy. "It looks like my Endurance stats will get a massive boost, not that I use it too much."

"You're here, so what is it? Is there something Zhul want to talk about?"

"No. He said he will handle all the interrogation regarding the accident. He gave me this." Pern brought a key into Sutr's eye sight. It was a bronze key with a steel chains connected into it and the number nine carved into the key's head. "He wanted you to go into the Dungeon as soon as possible."

"Yeah, he is as keen as I remember him." Sutr took the key from Pern's hand and keep it in his pocket. "Only me? Have everyone die except for the three of us?"

"No. The other are still busy recovering. You are a freak for recovering that fast. My body is not in an OKAY status right now even after sleeping for a full night."

"The same as always, right?"

"Huh. Yeah." Both of them exhaled a long sigh before they smile and laugh. "Well, I ll be going then. I'll be dead if my advisor found out that I was gone." Pern turn his body around and started moving inside the tower. He lifted one of his hand in the air and wave at Sutr who just looked at his back until he was gone.

"I am a freak huh…where have I heard those word before?" Sutr muttered to himself as he slowly realise that he was standing under the sun in the middle of the day all this time. _Damn, I am gonna get tanned after this._

* * *

*CLICK

Sutr unlocked the door to a house in the northwest part of town. From this house he can see clearly the Loki Familia House which if he has to guess it, probably 20-30 meters away from the house. _He wants to play safe by living near a strong familia huh?_

_I didn't even know this house even existed. Zhul probably have this house as a backup in case something happens like right now._ Sutr only knew about this house a couple minutes prior. Zhul have sent him a small paper containing the address of the house which he stored together with the key. Sutr suspected that Zhul have a couple other houses spread all across the city, but how many was unknown.

_That bastard always looked like he was one step in front of everyone. Well I guess that the benefit of him._ As Sutr walked inside the house carrying a bag. He saw a small living room with a rug, a square table and 6 chairs. The table and chairs were made of wood and they looked like they come in pairs. The rug was decorated with colorful symbol and picture.

Sutr walked past the living room into the kitchen which was located behind the living room. The kitchen has all the basic thing a kitchen should have. A stove, a faucet, some utensils and couple of wardrobes. Sutr wipe the inside of the wardrobe. Dust covered his fingertips as his hand kept moving. _Nobody had been here except for him and the construction worker. Should I clean it?_

Behind the kitchen lay the stairs that goes to the basement and upstairs. Sutr went downstairs and saw big pile of boxes stacking over each other. Next to it was barrels full of weapons. The barrels looked like a porcupine from the amount of weapon inside. From knife to sword, from arrow to bow, you name it got it. Is he getting ready for the apocalypse or something? Sutr took one of the sword and strapped it to his waist. _Probably gonna need more than one._

Sutr's eyes focus on the pile of boxes next to him. It was filled with food and other necessary things. He opened one and looked at the content. It was preserved meat. The others probably were filled with other ingredients and spices but all he need now was energy. Anything that could be changed into stamina would be very helpful. _Better stack up on potions and rations, I am gonna be down in that hell hole for days._

As Sutr climbed up the ladder, his feeling suddenly turned 180 degree. His temperature drop and he got a goosebump. _….what was that? Someone is watching me._ Sutr stand still as he scan the entire room for the cause of his feeling. After a minute, it was gone. _…..we caught someone eyes._

* * *

*Knock *Knock

Han and Pern were the first one to be released from the medical treatment. Their body was basked in the orange light as the sun set in the west. Even though their body had not reach their prime, they decided it was the best that they leave before the bill stacks even more. They are now standing in front of the house that Sutr had enter.

"Sutr. Open up." *Knock *Knock *Knock

"He is probably in the dungeon now. That bastard couldn't even wait for one second." Pern kicked the ground in front of the door. After a few kicks, he found the same key that he gave to Sutr. "Same as always." Pern unlocked the door and went inside the house. He saw the living room and some cooked meats on the table.

"Really, couldn't he just take a break even for a minute. He had just got beat up yesterday and now he roams the dungeon." Han went in after Pern and closed the door behind him.

"We still need money though."

"True. I guess I can't really complain since I can't make money right now."

Pern and Han sit down on the chair and take a piece of meat. They eat it and felt the sea water in the from of meat.

"We should probably tell him about his sense of taste." Han muttered as he swallowed the piece of meat in his mouth. "Any more than this, it would be called the dead sea."

"No doubt there."

*Knock *Knock …. *Knock

"Pern."

"I know." Pern expression grew darker as the last knock rang inside his ear. "We better open the door."

Han moved from his seat and slowly open the door. What he saw on the other side was a certain orange haired god and his blue haired guardian.

"Yo, I heard your house got blown up. Want to share the details with me?"

"It nice of you to visit us, God Hermes. Can I ask you something?" Han allowed Hermes and Asfi inside the house. He closed the door behind them after he make sure nobody was tailing them. "How do you know this place?"

"I got my own way of course. Don't worry, it won't put any of you in danger, my child." The trademark smile never left Hermes's face as he sat down on one of the chairs. "So, want to share a little with your god?"

"Zhul's answer is our answer. You will get the same answer no matter who you asked." Han pulled a chair and sit next to Pern. "Please don't eat the meat, Sutr made those."

"Thank you for the warning." Pern swear he almost see Hermes's face twitch. "Come on now, don't be like that. I am your god right? Maybe there is something I could do."

"The thing is that they are not afraid to kill themselves. They are monsters, literally. We can't guarantee your safety if you decide to meddle in this affair." Han voiced his warning as he put the cooked meat away at the other end of the table. "How about you update our status, it's been months after our last update."

"Okay, I guess that is one way I could help you. Asfi, please turn away." Under the god order, his guardian turn her body around. "Now which one of you want to go first?"

"Me." Han had opened his shirt. He walked toward Hermes and showed him his back. Hermes's finger moved itself all across Han's back before the Hermes Familia's Emblem shine on Han's back.

"Okay all done." Hermes gave a sheet of paper to Han as his next familia member approached. "Now be a good boy and don't move to much."

"What did you learn from Han's words?" Pern asked his god with a little bit of hostility in it. This made Asfi reached into her pocket in case something happens. "Like he said, we can't guarantee your safety if you decide to meddle with this affair."

"Let me ask you something. Did you think this is my first affair?" Hermes's face didn't even change, not one bit of it. He stayed calm in front of his own familia member who had just showed him a little hostility. "You know me well, all nine of you do, and yet you act like you don t." Hermes said his answer as he locked Pern's status and print it in a sheet of paper. "Beside, all nine of you are my familia member. Those who wish to do harm to me would probably attack you first, so let me help you." Everyone spines were tingling, Hermes's voiced was cold and harsh. Pern, who was in front of him, could feel his back slowly turning into ice the more Hermes talked. "Here is your status." All the coldness was suddenly swept away. It felt like a joke.

_His ability to freeze people is on par with Zhul._ Pern said to himself as he take the sheet from Hermes.

"Now if you excuse me, I have something to do. Good night everyone." With that Hermes leave the house and soon followed by Asfi. He walked along the street of Orario before turning into an alleyway.

"God Hermes wait!" Asfi followed Hermes footsteps into the alleyway. "What are we going to do, God Hermes?"

'_They', so it's multiple people. But Han said they are a monster. Literally a monster and he is not lying._ "We watched them from afar, keep your distance from them until we know who we are dealing with."

"Yes, God Hermes. Are you okay with this, god Hermes?"  
"Hm, what are you talking about, dear Asfi?"

"Because you seemed troubled somehow."

_Am I?_ Hermes examined himself. Asfi was right, he was somehow troubled by this turn of events. It's felt like many bad things will happen to those group of person and this was a god intuition. _I see, I am getting troubled by these._ "Oh, are you jealous my dear Asfi. It's okay, you will always be my number one."

"That's not it!" Asfi face was bright red.

_Something big will happen and I will have the front row seat. This is exciting as it is troublesome. Now what will I do and what will they do?_ Hermes smile grow even wider. He couldn't wait for what will happen in the future. It will surely be **entertaining**.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you have something to say.**

* * *

Han

Lv.2

Strength : E 435 - E 497

Endurance : G 231 - F 327

Dexterity : E 495 - D 539

Agility : D 584 - C 667

Magic : S 983 - SS 1093

Spirit Healing : I

Magic

[Gadol Mayim]

-This magic allows the user to control water

-If needed, can also summon water in exchange with mind

**I command thee, ruler of the sea**

**Awaken from thy deep slumber**

**Thou art the reincarnation of Disaster**

**The devils from the depth**

**The monster born from fear**

**Thou name are Leviathan.**

**RISE!**

[Arukah Gal]

-Infuse water with healing properties

-Chantless magic

Skill

[]

"My endurance point went up too much honestly." Han looked at his sheet. He looked at it until his eyes feel like they could pop out. "Well, I guess that what I get from getting gang up, but my magic and agility went up. So that's that."

"Aren't you suppose to be the 'big cannon' and not the 'fast moving rat'?" Pern looked at Han's sheet. He showed his sheet to Han. "Don't get the role mix up."

Pern

Lv.2

Strength : A 843 - S 956

Endurance : D 562 - C 641

Dexterity : S 923 - SS 1005

Agility : B 747 - A 816

Magic : E 424 - D 509

Hunter : I - H

Magic

[Sozdatel Molniy]

-Create lightning from the user's skins

-The intensity depends on the user's magic stats

-Chantless magic

Skill

[Zakalivaniye Kozhi]

-Passive skill that allow the user's skin to harden

-The hardness of the skin is relative to the user's adrenaline level

"Your Hunter ability level up." Han take Pern's sheet and comparing it with his own. "Your strength stats went up by 100 points but your dexterity is still your main point. With that magic, are you sure you don't want to focus on your magic stats?"

"You know how I fight right?"

"By becoming a wrecking ball that the enemy could use? Not a very effective way of fighting to be honest with you." Han said sarcastically with a little snicker. "And with your skill, you could be a lethal morning star."

Pern looked at Han with an annoyed face. He grabbed a chair and throw it at Han which managed to knocked him down. Pern then stand up and walked to the kitchen. He almost went upstairs when he noticed a torn piece of paper stuck on the cupboard. He took it and read it content.

_The basement has something else._

_What is he talking about? I hope this is a prank. He won't write something like this unless it is very important._ "Han! Come here!"

"What?" Han's head peeked from the door. He looked at Pern with curiosity in his eyes. "What is that paper? Did Sutr update his status before he went out?"

"No. It's a warning." Both of their face went serious at the mention of the word 'warning'. "Sutr wrote us a warning so you should know the situation."

"It's not a prank right? What did he wrote?"

""The Basement has something else." That what he wrote and it doesn't look like a prank to me."

"Should we tell the others?" Han walked inside the kitchen and stand in front of the stairs leading to the basement. "And maybe check it for ourselves?"

"Yeah. The others can wait." With that, they both agreed to go to the basement.

* * *

*5 minute prior in front of the Babel Tower

"What took you so long?" A bored looking Tez muttered as he watched Zhul walked out from the Babel Tower.

"You have no idea how many questions they asked me and honestly, I wish they would just let me explain it."

Tez and Zhul proceed to walked alongside each other. They were heading to their new house/base.

"So, what news did you hear while you wait for me?" Zhul asked as he scanned his surroundings. They were more people right now coming from the dungeon. Most of them were looking for a bar or tavern that they and their party could enjoy.

"Not much. Freya familia haven't move at all. Loki familia are going exploring. Ganesha apparently want to house a party at his base. I heard it was regarding Monsterphilia."

"They are doing it again huh?" Zhul closed his left eye. He took a deep breath and hold it in for a few second and release it slowly.

"What are you thinking?" Tez glanced at Zhul. His voice was filled curiosity, it was like a kid asking if you have a game in your phone.

"Ouranos must be hiding something. He let Ganesha bring the monster to the surface, probably so that the normal people will feel normal around the monsters."

"Do you think he is planning to retired or something? Letting the monster roam free like the old days, but this time the so called, children could live in harmony with them?"

"Probably along that line except the retired one. He is not like any other gods or goddess. He didn't seek entertainment, he just wanted to help the lower world."

"Well like any good government or leader, they will hide something that the masses aren't ready to handle. Preventing any unnecessary bloodsheds and riots."

"Well you could say that they aren't being transparent, but in reality they are protecting the masses."

"But no one could tell if they are protecting or just doing something shady."

"Then they wouldn't trust each other and the next thing you know Evilus would rise up once again."

"So, what would our action be, 'Captain'?" Tez turned his head. A little laugh could be heard at the end of his question.

"Drop the act." Zhul half opened both of his eyes and glance at Tez. His expression showed how tired he is right at the moment. "We should update our status first. Then about Ouranos, like our god, we should be neutral."

"Neutral huh? Playing it safe or something. Use your clairvoyance to do something good for once."

"It's not really clairvoyance if you can't control it. It's more like De javu generator and I don't know which timeline did I just see. I don't know how to prevent it or how to achieve it."

"At least you could see the future right?"

"That's not what I meant though."

"By the way, should we contact Hermes? It's been 3 months since our last update and a month since he asked us on a quest."

"We have to make sure everyone is at the base." Zhul stopped walking in which Tez also stopped and looked at him. "Someone is aiming for our heads. At the moment we don't have any clues to who is it."

"You want to put Hermes in the list of suspects?"

"Everyone could be the suspect, it's too long to be considered a 'list of suspects'. Let discuss this on the base. Our course of action should be made when everyone is around so that there is no misunderstanding."

* * *

*Inside The dungeon a couple of hours before

*CRACK

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*SLASH

"…"

The red-haired boy, Sutr, watched as the monster in front of him perish into a pile of ash. He picked the magic stone and put it inside the backpack he was carrying. He also carries two swords on his waist. He had just entered the dungeon and immediately get ambushed by monsters. He took care of them easily since they are an upper level monsters, but the amount of magic stones he got was tremendous.

_Maybe wiping an entire floor of monsters aren't really the best way to generate money._ Yes, he spent his entire time inside the dungeon going off-track from the main path and just went Maze runner inside the dungeon. He went to every corner and room in the upper floor, not missing a single one.

_Vers going to kick my ass if she knew I slayed all the monster on the upper floor. Better go down if I want to make more money and not get my ass kick by Vers._ Sutr cleaned his sword that he just used to slay a monster with while walking to the stairs. He is now on the 4th floor of the dungeon and if he wants to make a lot of money, he needs to go down.

_Damn I am hungry now._ Sutr reach inside his backpack and pulled out a pack of bread. _Plain…well it's better than starving I guess._ Sutr puts the bread inside his mouth when a monster emerged from the wall near him. He threw his sword at the monster's feet and pulled another sword. He quickly swings his sword, decapitating the monster in the process.

Sutr pulled his sword from the ground. _Thank god I didn't drop my bread. All that times playing Five Nights at freedy's really pay off huh. Not the way I imagine it._ Sutr said to himself as he swallowed the bread and continue on his merry way.

_Ugh…. I am not a big fan of plain bread. Should have brought something else or sugar._ Sutr eyes suddenly bolted when he heard a monster scream. _A Minotaur?! At the upper floor?! Are you fucking kidding me?!_ He ran as fast as he could to the 5th floor. _Irregularities? Really?_ He jumped his way on the stairs and landed on the 5th floor with a big thud.

When he lifts his head, he saw a minotaur coming at him. He launched himself at the minotaur. The minotaur, seeing it's opponent coming closer at him by the seconds, swings it's arm. Sutr lowered his body until he almost hit the floor and bypass the monster's giant arm. Sutr slashed the monster knees, paralyzing it from ever moving again.

_That should stop it from going anywhere._ Sutr jumped out of the monster reach, he didn't let his guard bit even if the enemy can't move. Sutr then pulled his other sword and procced with cautions. The minotaur was flailing both of it's arms. It probably didn't want to be turned into a magic stone or it was afraid of something.

_Really look like a children bro._ Sutr kept his distance. He could stand a hit or two but if he got grabbed then that's a whole different story. _Why does it feel like I am fighting a baby? Damn stop using my emotions against me. It looks like this thing is running from something._

Sutr picked up a stone and throw it inside the monster eyes.

"GGGRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

*STAB  
Sutr used the scream of the monster against itself. He thrust both of his sword inside the monster mouth and sliced the monster's head in half. He then pushes his sword inside the monster's throat and he keep pushing until the monster body turned to ash.

"That should do it." Sutr muttered to himself as he picked up the monster's magic stone. He prepared himself to scan the entire floor for another minotaur when he heard a scream. This time a humanly scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A certain white haired and red eyed boy ran past him with his face and body covered by blood.

_What was that? Did someone spill some strawberry jam on that boy or something?_ Sutr watched as the boy ran up to the 4th floor and disappear from his sight. He heard a laughter coming from the direction where the boy was coming from. _Who?_ He saw Vanargand, a level 5 werewolf from Loki familia holding his stomach and laughing loudly. He also saw golden-haired, golden-eyed girl, The Sword Princess. _Those two in the upper floor. The Loki Familia have returned huh? That was faster than I thought._

In front of the sword princess was a red stained wall. The blood stained didn't completely cover the wall as there is an outline of someone sitting there when the blood sprayed out.

_If the Loki Familia is here then everything will be okay I guess. Time to go on my merry way._ With that, Sutr continue his journey deeper inside the dungeon.

* * *

*At the base present time

*Knock *Knock *Knock

Tez and Zhul arrived at the house and now was standing in front of it.

"Just open it. I didn't lock it." Pern's voice was heard coming from inside the house. It sounded distant somehow.

*CREAK

Zhul open the door and saw the pile of cooked meat on the table. He also saw a chair laying down on the floor with three other chairs being pulled out from underneath the table. _Three? So Sutr didn't go to the Dungeon. That's not something you can see everyday._ Zhul walked inside the house and into the kitchen. He didn't see anyone which make him suspect that they were in the basement or upstairs.

"Where are you guys?" Zhul asked out loud as he close his distance with the stairs.

"Down here!" Pern's voice came from below. His voice was heard with the sound of something heavy being moved.

"What are you guys doing?" Zhul asked completely confuse by his friends antic. They were lifting box after box, they looked like they are making a pathway into something. "Is there something in there that you want?"

"No. Its because of this." Pern gave him the torn piece of paper.

Zhul looked at the piece of paper. "Is this a prank or something? Who wrote this anyway?"

"I hope it is a prank. The one who wrote that is Sutr. He gave us a warning."

"Did you ask him directly?" Zhul folds the piece of paper and kept it inside of his pocket. "He doesn't give warning easily. The last time he gave us a warning, an entire floor collapsed. This better be a prank."

"If this is a prank, he won't be gone by now."

"He is inside the dungeon?" Zhul face showed how shocked he was. "Then who is the other person? The one who sits on the other chair."

"Hermes."

"….." Zhul took a deep breath before he releases it all in one go. "News really get to him faster than I would like it to be. So, what did he ask? Did you give him any kind of information?"

"Probably." Pern put down the box he was carrying. He looked at Zhul before he continues. "He learns something, that's I am sure of. But what did he learn is something I don't know."

"….Jeez." Zhul pinched the skin between his eyes. "Tez, go and find Hermes. Invite him here, says that we want to update our status. Pern, go to the Dungeon and look for Sutr. Bring him home as fast as you could. I'll handle his warning."

"What are you planning?" Pern stopped what he was doing and searched for a weapon inside the weapon barrel.

"Gave him a warning. He can learn what he wanted but he have to safe his own butt if something happens."

Tez was gone when Pern asked Zhul what is he planning. He knew how dangerous the situation could get when gods found something to entertain them. The thing is, they could lose their falna if Hermes die. And nobody want to restart from the start.

Pern pulled out 4 daggers. He went upstairs, get his chains and walked out. He was running as fast as he could. His destination was the center of the town, The Babel Tower. His goal was to find Sutr. He needs to move fast if he want to find him. There is no telling how many floor has he conquered in the interval between his descend into the dungeon and now. _Please don't make it hard for me._

"Found something." Han's voice didn't sound like he was happy. He looked like he just receives more works after the first had just finished. "And I don't like it."

"What did you find?"

"This." Han showed him a section of the wall. It was clearly meant for a door but the previous owner paint it the same colour as the wall. From far, it looked like a normal wall, but upon closer inspection, there is gap.

"Before we open it, here." Zhul handed Han 2 daggers. Han just breath out a tired sigh. He really wanted to use his magic but it looks like that won't be possible here.

They push the door and the sound of running water quickly greeted their ears. There was no light on the other side of the door, but the light from the basement was enough for them to figure out where it leads them to. The Sewer. The door leads them to the underground sewer that connected the entire town.

"Do we have a lamp or something?" Han asked as he squint his eyes, trying to looked past the darkness.

"There is a couple upstairs. Go and fetch them. I'll watch this place."

Han went upstairs and Zhul thrust a short sword into the abyss. _Nothing huh? What did I-!?_ Something suddenly attacked Zhul's sword. His sword was sent flying. He can't hold it in his hand as the attack made his fingers go numb.

_What?!_ Zhul jumped backward, far away from the door. The door was located at the other end of the wall from where the stairs are, so he can run upstairs if something dangerous come out. He watched the door patiently, then it came. Zhul eyes bolted when he saw what the thing on the other side of the door.

_How!? Who brought it here!?_ It's meatless fingers grabbed the edge of the doorway. It's hard legs went inside the basement. As light showed what it was. It lifts the big sword it was carrying which was made from earth.

It was a spartoi.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back. Hope you enjoyed the last one and hopefully you enjoy this one too.**

* * *

It was a spartoi.

It is a human skeleton made out of earth. Spartoi usually spawn with a land weapon and right now, the one in front of Zhul was carrying a big sword. The sword had a dull edge and looked so rough that there is no different between the sword and stone on the ground. The sword is as bigger and bulkier that the one carrying it.

_Is this the monster for Monsterphilia? But letting it loose, Ganesha isn't that kind of god. He would lost the interest of people if this leaks out._ Zhul step backwards, one foot at a time. The spartoi never left his vision as he walks backward.

"!" The spartoi realise that Zhul was walking away. It launched itself at Zhul. With a full swing, it attacked Zhul with all its might.

Zhul slammed his body on the floor. The sword bruises his back. If only it was one centimetre lower, his body would be hit like a golf ball. The sword misses the target and broke the floor. Zhul uses this moment to roll away, grabbed 2 knifes from the weapon barrel and set himself fight. _The damage….It is weaker. I thought it was supposed to be a level 4 monster. I guess this one is different than the one down there._ Zhul lowered his upper body, spread his legs and bend his knees.

The spartoi lifts it weapon from the ground. The sword was raised even higher as the spartoi walks towards Zhul. It finally brought down the weapon harder than before. Zhul crossed the knife in front of him and block the attack. _GH!_ The attack was strong but the force after it doesn't have as much power as the slam. Once you stopped the sword, you can handle the situation.

The spartoi tried to lift the sword again but Zhul quickly kick it. The kick didn't knock it down, but it did manage to disturb it's balance. Zhul swings his knife and severed one of it's knee joint. The spartoi swings it's sword as it fell down and manage to hit Zhul's abdomen.

"GUH!" Zhul can feel his stomach got rearranged. He stepped back a bit from the pain. He rubbed his stomach in hope of reducing the pain. Okay that still felt like getting hit by monster, at least in the middle floor.

The spartoi crawled it way toward the sewer. It left the sword in the basement and crawled as fast as it can.

"I am back. Here is the-What the heck is going on?!" Han who had just arrived with the magic stone lamp showed a confused face. The first thing he saw was Zhul rubbing his stomach, then the damage floor and the last one was the spartoi who was trying to run away.

"Kill…that…thing….first." Zhul asked Han the best he can as his injuries prevent him from saying something without hurting his inside.

Han jumped from the stairs and ran toward the spartoi. Han kicked it ribs, sending it flying into the wall. The spartoi tried it hardest and manage to lift itself up by using the wall as support. It then continues to walk into the sewer.

"It trying to get to something. Shouldn't we try to tail it?" Han asked. He closed the door to see what happen, but the spartoi didn't stop.

"Or someone." Zhul picked himself up. He looked at the spartoi that was trying it hard to get out. "If you want to follow it, I am coming. I can remember every turn we make along the way."

"Now we talking." Han opens the door and the spartoi went out when it reaches the doorway. It then crawled it way forward. "We better be moving."

"Yeah."

* * *

*Inside the dungeon present time

*SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH

Sutr was fighting a party of monster. He was in the middle of everything, using his two swords to keep slashing monster one by one. There are monsters who died because he was lucky his hit decapitated them, then there are other who just slash one of the legs. The monster is a dog looking monster that can breaths fire. A hellhound.

"AAAWWWWWWOOOOOOOO!"

Twenty more hounds showed up and closing in fast. There are currently six monsters left. With the added 20 it would be a mess.

One of the hellhounds manage to bit Sutr left arm and another shot a flame at him. Sutr lift the hellhound to protect himself. He then smash the hellhound into the floor and killing him right there. A hellhound jumped behind him and managed to trample him over. A hellhound tried to bit Sutr neck but Sutr thrust his sword inside it's mouth and dragged the sword down, cutting the hound in half.

As the other monster party closes in by the seconds, Sutr quickly dealt with the remaining hounds. He swings his sword and decapitate two hounds. He grabbed one by the neck and smashed it hard to the ground. He threw his sword at the last one while it was trying to burn Sutr with it's flame breath.

Sutr didn't get any rest as the other pack of hellhounds arrived to eat him. Sutr muttered under his breath. "[Prometheus]" Fire come out from both Sutr arms. It covered Sutr's arms like an angry blanket.

A hellhound jumped forward from the rest. It opened it's jaw wide and prepared to bite Sutr. Sutr tightened his fist and thrust it inside the hellhound jaw. His hand burn everything and punched through the hellhound like a piece of bread. Then all the hounds jumped at the same time. Sutr prepared his sword and hand. He launched himself forward, towards the enemy. He swings his sword and killed a hound. Sutr also use the momentum to punched a different hound into ashes.

A hound managed to bite Sutr left leg. Sutr slammed his body down at the monster and killed it by stabbing it with his sword. A hound jumped at him, but Sutr quickly kicked it. The hound was sent flying, unable to join the fight for a while. Sutr roll back as another hound tried to pound at him. Sutr punched the hound out of existent.

Three hounds use their flame breath at Sutr in which Sutr jumped away. _Try harder._ Two hounds are coming closer from the left and the right when Sutr jumped away. Sutr swing his body clockwise while sticking out his foot. His foot managed to kick one hound and crashing it into the other one. Sutr than uses the chance and stabbed both of the hounds, killing them.

Sutr than ran to his other sword that he threw earlier. A hound tried to pound at Sutr from behind but Sutr swings his sword and body. Slashing the enemy and killing it instantly. He picked up his sword and stare at the remaining enemy. There are still 12 hellhounds left and all of them look very angry.

"[Promotheus]" Sutr muttered again but now his legs are also covered by flame.

Sutr ran toward the enemy with flaming arms and legs. Sutr throw his two swords at two different hounds and killing them when the swords pierced their body. Sutr jumped at the pack of hounds with his two arms and legs lock and ready to kill. Sutr slammed a hound head into the floor and using it as a support. Sutr pushed his leg forward and kicking two hounds and sending them flying. Sutr than stomped on the hound and finally killing it.

A hound opens it jaw wide in which Sutr grabbed it's upper and lower jaw and forcefully ripping it apart. _Fatality_. Sutr grabbed a hound tail and swing it like a morning star, smashing it into its friends before slamming it into a nearby spike. A hound uses its flame breath at point blank range. Sutr pushed his hand forward through the flame, grabbed the hound tongue and ripped it out.

There is only six left. When Sutr ready to kill them, a spear suddenly appeared out of nowhere, killing one of the remaining hounds.

_Who?_ Sutr looked at bewilderment at the sudden development. He saw someone ran into the fray while carrying a round shield. The person grabbed the spear and swiftly killed the remaining five hounds.

"I am sorry, but who are you?" Sutr asked after he make sure all the hounds were dead.

"Me?" The voice sound femine and after Sutr closely inspect. The one who stole his kills is a girl. Her hair was red and short except for front right. Her eyes are crimson blood. She wears a brown vest with a dark blue shirt underneath. She also wears a short pants that showed her legs, it looked like it was ripped and had been used for a long time. "I am Pyrrha and I am from Loki Familia. Could I help you?"

"You just stole my kill, woman." Sutr talked as he walks around and collecting magic stones. "What give you the big idea! I need this money to survive you know?"

"Ah," Pyrrha scratched her head while looking guilty. "sorry about that. You can keep the magic stones. I just thought you could use some help."

"Help is always welcome, but don't just throw your spear. What are you going to do if it hit me? Just to be cleared, I am going to sue you 10 times."

"Don't worry, it won't hit you." Pyrrha said to Sutr with pride and confidence. "If it hit you would be dead. You can't sue me if you die."

"If I can't sue you, I am just going to haunt you until you die."

"…" Pyrrha showed a lonely smile towards Sutr. "…yeah when I die, just make sure you die first. By the way who are you?"

"Don't worry, you would probably forget about me in a day or two. Also, why are you down here?"

"I am the one asking here." Pyrrha sound a little angry at Sutr not answering her question. "The one who would decide you would be forgotten or not is me."

"My name is Sutr. I can't say my familia name cause of policy and stuff. Now that I answered your question, answer mine." Sutr picked up his two swords and put it back into the scabbards.

"Why am I here? Because I am an adventurer, isn't that obvious?"

"The Loki Familia expedition had just ended right?"

This question raises Pyrrha eyebrow. How does someone from a different familia knew about this or maybe he is from the same familia just not as famous as the other. "How did you know?"

"I saw Vanargand and Sword princess at the fifth floor killing minotaurs which is odd, but its probably an irregularity. So I am asking, don't you have some sort of party to celebrate this?"

"There is. Its tomorrow. I am just vexing my stress until the time comes."

"So you are one of their executive huh? Well, shivers me timber how lucky."

"Stop that." Pyrrha bop Sutr's head with her spear. "I don't like being this big. Every thing you do will effect the others. So you have to show a good example every time and honestly I prefer to just dive inside the dungeon and went wild."

"You are their executive right? Shouldn't you be going now? How will the other react to seeing one of the executives suddenly went missing?"

"Its evening when I went inside the Babel tower. How long have you been inside the dungeon?"

"Noon."

"Shouldn't you stop now? Its already evening and you looked very, very, very hurt."

Sutr looked at himself and saw what Pyrrha meant. His shirt and pants are full of hole and there is a trace of fire. His body is covered in sweat, blood and dust. There are a lot of bruises, cut wounds, bite wounds and every kinds of injuries are present on his body. _Well fuck._ "I still have something to do."

"What is that?" Pyrrha asked out of curiosity.

"Because I am not a familia executive. I am going to dive inside the dungeon and went wild." Sutr said with a smirk. His smug aura really showed even if you only heard his voice.

"….." Pyrrha showed a troubled and annoyed face. She wanted to beat the crap out of the person standing in front of her. "You know I could invite you to the party if you want? But until then would you like to go dungeon diving with me?"

"NOPE!"

Pyrrha thrust her spear and only missing Sutr's face by a few inches. "You wouldn't reject an invitation from a lovely lady right?"

"Where is the lovely part? And we aren't from the same familia, so no."

"I could invite a friend."

"We are not. We just met."

"…" Pyrrha pushed Sutr's forehead with her index and middle finger. "You are coming." She then proceeds to pull Sutr's collar and dragged him with her. "And tomorrow you would join the party as my 'friend'."

"NO! NO! NOOO! RELEASE ME! HEEEELLLPPPPP! THERE IS A CRAZY WOMAN KIDNAPPING ME! HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

* * *

*On the surface

"Hermes." Tez speak out his voice as he saw an orange-haired god in the corner of his eye.

"Hm? Tez. Could I help my child?" Hermes's suddenly went bright as he saw who was calling his name.

"Zhul asked me to invite you home. He wants to update our status as soon as possible."

"Oh? What with the hurry? Is there something going on?" Hermes act could easily fool an innocent creature but the one who he is standing in front of him is way above that.

The ex-demon king smile at the god's attempt. It was not a heart warming smile, it was playful one. He wanted to keep playing with Hermes's act but right now he needs to push his feeling aside. "Ask him yourself. He is probably planning something like going into the middle floor or something."

"Didn't you ask him?"

"No." He lied, but Hermes didn't catch it. Truth and lie are just subjective point of view. It was correct that Tez know what Zhul was planning but he didn't ask him, the one who ask him was Pern.

"I see. But did you hear anything from him?"

"Well I hear what he was talking about, but he mostly just blabbering about stuff." He said it plainly. He didn't hear what Pern and Zhul was talking about because he bolted out the moment Pern asked Zhul.

"I see, but you see…. A goddess asked me to something, so I am a bit busy right now."

"I am going to do the task. Just say what need to be gone."

"Gone?" Hermes sweat dropped.

"I mean done."

"….maybe you have a little too much hunting request." _Or slaying criminals._ "This one doesn't require you to kill someone." Hermes can see Tez's shoulder dropped. His concern about the mental health of his familia member grow bigger. "Are you sure you want to take this quest?"

"….yes."

_Where is your spirit?_ Hermes thinks for a few seconds. He could get close to Zhul which is database of the entire group and found out what was actually going on. But here is the thing, Zhul is not someone who would let out any kind of information without expecting another one given. If you want a piece of information you have to give him a piece. The other thing, he could find out what you are talking about and you wouldn't know what he got from it. You could lose more information than what you gain. _Tempting offer and I would like to have chat with Zhul if I can._

"Hermes? What's taking you so long?"

"Ah. Yes. I will go to your base, which way is it?"

_Liar. How would you know it is a base and not an ordinary house, but our house really can't really be called a house to begin with._ "Just follow the street and you would find it. It is near the Loki Familia home. It is a small house made out of wood."

"Okay." Hermes smile at Tez. He then handles him an envelope. "Here is a letter with my signed on it. Go to the Ishtar Familia home and give this to Lady Ishtar."

"You mean the big ass tower in the middle of the pleasure quarter?"

"Yes and don't take too long, you still haven't update your status." Hermes then said goodbye and went to his next destination.

"Liar liar pants on fire, huh? Hermes pants didn't catch on fire." Tez muttered to himself as he put the envelope in a safe place. _Something is burdening his mind. He is usually not this careless._ Tez climbed a house and watched everything around him before he spotted where he needs to go next. _Time to go….oh yeah where is Asfi? _He jumped down and ran as fast as he could. Next stop, Belit Babili.

* * *

*An hour before

Aol, Lug, Koth and Briar are now on the crime scene. The bar is now nothing more than hole on the ground. The explosion causes the entire wall and roof to flew away and destroyed the floor until there is nothing left but debris. Members of the Ganesha Familia surround the what now remaining of the bar.

"I am sorry, but nobody is allowed to enter this site." A member from the Ganesha Familia stopped them from entering. He was one of the guards that make sure nobody get in or out of the site.

"We have permission." Lug handed him an envelope. Inside was permission signed by the Guild official. It states that they can picked their belonging and carried it away. "The case is handled by the Guild and we already helped them."

"Ah, thank you for your cooperation and sorry for troubling you." The member moved aside.

"Thank you for your hard work." Koth said as he walked past the guard. The four of them walked inside and immediately began lifting the debris away.

"Search for something that we can use." Aol lifts up a sword from the debris. He swings it a couple of times to make sure the quality of the sword.

"I am the one who made 'em. They are stronger." Briar lift a big piece of debris and throw it away like a dried of branch.

"Than what? A piece of stick?" Snickers could be heard as Aol finish his joke. Briar answer by slamming a big plank on Aol's head. "GUH! That hurt."

"Good, yer suffering is nice for me ears."

"Well someone has to teach you how to talk properly." Koth thrust his hand between the debris and picked up a hammer. He spins it in the air a couple of times before putting it away inside his bag.

"Found something." Lug said to the others as he went inside the debris.

"What is it?" All of them walked towards where Lug went down. They saw a hole that lead into a room under all the debris. With the sun slowly going down, they can't clearly look what inside the room.

"We can't see shit." Aol went down and was welcomed by a pool of water. "Okay, fuck."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Is it cold down there? Are you freezing to death?" Briar asked while holding his stomach. He is laughing like a maniac at the moment.

Light suddenly emit from inside the pool. Lug immediately appeared from inside the pool. He was carrying a light stick that looked like a dagger. "Come down."

"Why?" Briar asked. He didn't want to went inside since they haven't found a way to get out from it. "I don't want-DAAAMMMNNN!" Briar couldn't finish his sentence as Koth kicked him from behind. Koth then followed in afterward.

"Glad to have you aboard gentlemen." Lug said sarcastically.

"Just said what do you want."

Lug throws his stick away. Everyone expected it to went down the pool but it landed on somewhere dry and above the water level. The light showed them a tunnel that goes somewhere.

"There. We need to go there."


	8. Chapter 8

**There isn't much that I could say except enjoy.**

* * *

"There. We need to go there." Lug said as he swims toward it. All of them soon follow as they swim in the dark water.

"You know, this look like there is something inside this pool that will surely bite one of us," Aol grumbled as he swims faster than anyone else. "and by all means, I don't want it to be me."

"Stop joking around. If there is one, we'll be dead by now." Koth looked at Aol with a tired look on his face.

"Ye just raise a death flag lad." Said Briar as he swims faster and away from Koth.

"What the heck?! You really believe there is something in here." Koth yelped in panic as he was the last one. "Lug, said something."

"…Koth, you have outlived your usefulness. We'll give you a proper burial." Lug said jokingly, but his monotone made it look like he is serious.

"I'LL SHOVE A SWORD WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Koth swims faster, he was trying to reach his friends who are leaving him behind. In response, the three of them swim faster. "WAIT YOU BASTARD!"

"No!" Aol screams as he speeds himself until he was the first one. "I don't want to die in a horrifying way!"

"Yeah, he is right." Briar swims in a certain kind of way that the water was spraying at Koth. "Leave now, death flags generator."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

They finally reach the platform after swimming for 5 minutes. They are completely wet and was out of breathed since they are basically racing to get to the platform and not die because of Koth, the flags generator.

"I…hate….every….single…..one…..of….you." Koth muttered in between his heavy breathing.

"You…raise…..a….death…..flag….you…..moron." Briar are now sitting on the floor. There is not telling if the water that ran on his face is sweat or water. His chest was pumping like crazy as he takes every single breath like a freaking vacuum.

"You guys done yet?" Lug said calmly. It was just a moment ago he was breathing heavily and right now was standing tall in front of the tunnel door.

"Damn….you…are…just…crazy….as….Sutr…huh?" Aol was trying to stand when his legs gave up on him and he fells down. "We..need..a..dose..of..adrenaline."

"There is a ghost behind you by the way." Lug said jokingly pointing behind Aol.

"WHERE?!" Aol jumped and headbutt Lug's head. He doesn't feel anything, but Lug was rolling on the ground while pressing his forehead with both hands.

"How can something be so hard?" Lug asked himself as he tried to stop the pain in his head but to no avail. "Koth, Briar, can you craft a weapon out of his head or something?"

"I wish. His head is an untapped potential of strong materials, we need a tool stronger than anything I have worked with." Briar said with an excitement in his tone.

"We look at that later." Lug stand up with a red forehead. "Right now we have a tunnel to follow."

"HEY, WHERE IS THE GHOST?!"

* * *

*Present time

"What is this place?" Aol asked in disbelief. Right now, they are standing inside a small room at the end of the tunnel. There was a small torch that light up the room. The room has one chair and one table with a thick book in the middle of it. The room also has a bookcase that was completely filled with different books and a big stack of books next to the chair.

Books, books, books and books. This room could be described with that word. In all honestly, it feels like this room was built only to contain the book that was in it and for someone to write and read them.

Lug picked one of the books and read the title.

"The Illiad."

"Did you read that right?" Aol asked for confirmation.

"I hope I am reading this wrong, but this is really the Illiad."

"The one Homer writes or a copy with a bit of twist?"

"Can't confirm it now. We need to get this book out of here somehow." Lug picked up another book. "The argonauts."

"Please tell me that one is from this world." Aol asked again. He was nervous and anxious.

"No….. it isn't. It's from another, possibly coming from the world we have visited since I seem to recognize this story."

"….This is not a good sign." Said Briar as sweat trickle down his forehead. "…..We need to go home now and report this."

"I want to agree with you, but we can't just go home empty handed. Nobody would believe us." Lug approached the table and read the book that was place on top of it. "….it's a grimoire, not this world one, but a grimoire with magic that you would still be able to use after you read them."

"They are coming straight for us. So….does anyone remember what we did to gain the wrath of an interdimensional being?" Koth asked without expecting an answer. They can only remember the past live before this one, not the others before it.

"We probably stole their cheese or something." Aol answered, but nobody doubt that could be one of the reasons. Sutr is the first suspect that came into their mind and then Tez. "The fact that nobody denied it really broke my heart. I hope the reason they are coming for us is more serious than that."

"Sutr would travel to different dimension just to eat some fucking chips, why would you think there wouldn't be someone as idiotic as him?"

"Because I still have a hope in humanity. Please, do not destroy the last bit that I still have." Aol pledges in desperation.

"What you have will become what you had," Lug said coldly. "unless we make sure their true intention. Let's move."

* * *

*Pleasure Quarter

_This place is as shady as I expected._ Tez walked among the prostitutes and the people who came her for fun. He looked completely lost in the musk filled atmosphere. _Damn, I hate the smell of aphrodisiac._ He really wants to run and get to the Belit Babili as fast as he could but that would draw too much attention.

"Hey there! Want to have some fun?" A prostitute called him from the sideway. She approached him and circle her arms around his neck. "I'll show you a night that you wouldn't forget."

"….." He looks at her in the eyes. _Fuck it, I guess the fastest way is to ask._ He put his lip near her ear and whispered. "Bring me to your leader." He said it like a robot.

"Wha—" before she could ask, Tez pulled out the letter and showed her. She glances at it for a few seconds before looking at Tez's face. She whispered quietly. "Follow me."

Tez follows her quietly. They are walking in an empty narrow street between buildings. _So there is quiet street in this place. I thought every street was filled with prostitutes and annoying voices._ He is also keeping a small knife in his pocket if this was a trap and he needs to kill some people. He doesn't want to start a war but he doesn't hate it either. _Hermes not going to like it if I start a war._

They stop in front of a busy building. Tez could hear countless moans from inside the building. The prostitutes knocked on the door and went inside. Tez didn't go inside and after that an amazon walked out. She has a black long hair and wear a minimal amount of clothes. She only showed her left eye as the right eye was covered by her long hair.

"I need to see that letter kid." She said calmly.

"This isn't something I could give. Privacy is my familia selling point." Tez looks straight at her eyes. He puts his hand on his pocket. One was securing the letter and the other was grabbing the knife. "How about you asked your goddess first?"

"….." She squints her eyes. She turned her head inside the building and shout. "Samira!"

"What is it?" A gray haired amazon walked up to her. She was, like the black haired amazon, wearing a small amount of clothes.

"You walk behind him. Make sure he doesn't do anything fishy." She points her index finger at Tez. "Kid, you better not do anything suspicious."

"…I am not here for war, so calm down." Tez lifted his shoulder and looked as harmless as he could. His body was relaxed and the corners of his lip were curving upward.

"That's better be the case. Follow me." She walked inside the building and Tez soon followed her. Samira then walked behind Tez. Her body looked like she was ready to attack if Tez does something weird.

_Fastest way, biggest risk._ Tez said to himself. He glances left and right and was looking for an escape path. He needed a way to safely escape in case this was a trap or his life was endangered. _This place is filled with amazon. How did I get myself in this mess._

After walking outside for 5 minutes and climbing up a lot of stairs, Tez finally meet Ishtar. They are inside a room. There isn't anything remarkable about the room. It didn't even have anything besides two sofas facing each other. There are several magic stone lamps that light up the room. She was guarded by a man who was standing behind her.

Tez and Ishtar was sitting face to face. He could feel her eyes drilling into him as the time goes on._ I thought the amazon covered less but Ishtar is taking it to next level._ Tez didn't look at Ishtar's face, he is avoiding her charm and possibly saving his life as well.

"Talk child." Her alluring voice sent shiver to Tez's spine. He could feel his body getting colder the moment her mouth start speaking.

"Yes, I was sent here by God Hermes. He asked me to hand you this letter." Tez pulled out the letter and give it to Ishtar.

She took it, open it and read the content. Her pupils went left and right as her face grew serious. "I see. Tammuz bring me my letter." She ordered her guardian with a shoo gesture.

"Yes, my lady." Tammuz didn't show any emotions despite the treatment Ishtar give him. He just walked outside the room before coming back with a piece of letter. "Here, my lady."

Ishtar took the letter out of Tammuz hand and give it to Tez. She said in a serious voice. "Do not let anyone see the content. Only Hermes could see it. Understand?" Her voice is sharp as its pierce Tez's ear and send goosebump all over his body.

"Yes." Tez took the letter and keep it where it was safe. He bowed in front of Ishtar while saying, "Excuse me goddess, but I need to leave now. It would be better if Hermes get this letter as soon as possible."

"Yes, it would be." With a quick hand gestures, she ordered her guardian to show Tez where the exit is. "Follow him."

"Yes." _Thank Hermes that was faster than I imagine it._ Tez followed Tammuz and soon see the night sky after walking for 10 minutes. "Well, I excuse myself then." Tez left the Belit Babili and walked down the street, but not for long. The same amazon who brought him here come forth from the darkness and spoke.

"What did Ishtar give you?" She approached Tez slowly. Her face is serious and her body language showed how ready she is to pound Tez at any moment.

"I am sorry but even I don't know about it." Tez step backward and reached for his knife. He brought it in front of his chest and prepare himself to fight. He looked at the amazon face before an idea come into his mind. "Unless…."

"?" The amazon raises her eyebrow and lowered her guard.

Tez give the letter to the amazon and said. "Open it."

* * *

_I guess even the so-called prostitute still have a heart._ Tez walked beside the amazon, he had done his business and he was being escorted to the exit from the pleasure quarter. He walked on the same narrow street as the one he used earlier. _I feel like a royalty._ Tez smiled as his bodies remember something.

"What are you laughing at?" The amazon asked the boy after being creeped out by his smile.

"No, it's nothing." Tez said. He removed his smile and form his original face. "And by the way, who are you again? I am not good at remembering name."

"It's not your fault, I never introduce myself to you before." Tez could hear her little laugh at the end. "My name is Aisha."

"I am Tez and let me say this…" Tez walked a couple of steps faster and continue. "for a prostitute, you have a heart of gold." He said mockingly without looking back to look at Aisha's face.

"…..aren't you a talkative one? I thought you would close your mouth like earlier."

"Yeah," Tez lifted his head and glance past his shoulder. He looks at Aisha face and said. "but it would be boring right? I just want to spice it up a bit." He turned his body and walked backward. "So…" His voice cut through the night with a chilling aura. Aisha's face twisted with fear when she looked at Tez's face as he spoke. "If you want to start 'something', call me."

"What do you mean by 'something'?"

"I don't know. It either be you or Freya who started it. I am fine with both but I would enjoy it more if you did it though. At least there would be more drama before the final." Aisha swear he could hear a maniacal laugh coming from the boy as his face twists completely twist, he looked completely different. "And what do we have here?"

"Huh?" Aisha lifts her face and saw Tez's eyes wasn't focus on her but at something else. She follows his eyes and see what he was looking at. It was a body of a woman lying facing down on the pathway. The thing that she found weird is that it wasn't moving and the chest didn't go up and down. Aisha quickly run toward the body and turned it around.

She is dead. Whoever the person was, she was death before they even walked in the narrow street. Her neck was cut in the left side and in the right side severing large vessels of blood. Her abdomen had been cut open from centre of bottom of ribs along right side, under pelvis to left of the stomach. There was also a circular bruise on the left side of the face. No blood was found on the breast, either of the body or the clothes.

"You know, I hope you wouldn't do that." Tez approached Aisha and put his hand on her shoulder. She pulled her and asked her to left the body laying there. "You make it harder for anyone."

"….I am just checking. She could be in a critical condition and I could save her life." She frowns and her eyes was filled with regrets.

"She is dead even before we reach her body, but it's not wrong to help someone." Tez lifted Aisha up. "Do you know her?"

"She is the one who brought you to me, don't you recognize her?"

"She didn't say who she is, just like you. What with you prostitutes and not introducing yourself?" Tez move forward and scanned her face. It was true, she was the one who brought him to Aisha.

"Her name is Marie Annichol. She is a clean girl who seemed to keep to herself, I can't think of a reason why would someone wanted to kill her and worse, inside her familia territory."

"Someone is attacking the Ishtar familia huh?" Tez started to think when Aisha clenched her fist. She pulled her hand back and thrust it forward at Tez. She stopped just a few inches from Tez's nose. "What are you doing?" He said calmly without a hint of fear.

"You said you wanted to start 'something'. Is this your something?" She is seriously considering to kill the man in front of her.

"And what would I get out of that? There is no drama and I don't know who did it." Tez push Aisha's hand down. "I could go with this assassination type of story, but…." Again, Aisha's face twisted with fear. "I prefer an all out war and hundreds of deaths just to save one life."

"What are you-"

"Maybe you could save her, save that renard life before Ishtar sacrifices her."

"!" Aisha couldn't believe her ears and what she just heard. How could someone from outside of her familia know about it.

"Don't worry. My lip is shut as long as you keep your promise." Tez puts his index finger in front of his lip. "Call me if something happens okay? Whether you on Ishtar's side or on the other side, I will come."

"And whose side are you on?"

"Neither, I just wanted to see the carnage unfold." Tez walked away and leave Aisha standing there with the dead body. He waved his hand and beam a bright smile at Aisha which sent goosebump up her spine.

_How could someone like him possessed such a bright smile?_ Aisha asked herself. His smile made his earlier conversation looked like a joke. If someone saw his smile right there, they wouldn't even, for a brief moment, think he was someone who enjoy madness and carnage. _…Tez. What a terrifying man._

* * *

"I am home." Tez walked inside the base and was greeted by Hermes and Zhul. They are sitting face to safe on the living room with papers scattered on the table.

"Welcome back, how was your journey?" Hermes asked hoping nothing big happen.

"Normal I guess. Here." Tez pulled a chair and handed Hermes the letter before asking Zhul. "So, how is your status doing?"

"Look for yourself." He throws him a piece of parchment. Tez open it and looked at the content.

Zhul

Lv.2

Strength : C 624 - C 692

Endurance : D 523 - D 574

Dexterity : A 876 - S 983

Agility : C 621 - C 668

Magic : B 729 - A 835

Enigma : I

Magic

[Qing Gonjiang]

-This magic allows the user to create light and craft it into weapon

-The light will be a focused light that will act like a physical object

-Chantless magic

Skill

[Zhuge de Qianliyan]

-Allow the user to look into the future

-Can't be controlled

"I am next." Tez said while throwing the parchment back at Zhul. "Hermes."

"I am right here you know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another one. Enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

Tez

Lv.2

Strength : A 867 - S 921

Endurance : D 587 - B 744

Dexterity : S 954 - SS 1059

Agility : D 563 - C 624

Magic : C 623 - B 732

Absorption : I

Magic

[Fumar Catastrophe]

-Can create smoke from the user's arms and legs

-The smoke can neutralize any kinds energy

-Chantless magic

Skill

[Energy Collection]

-Convert a little bit of the damage the user received into stamina and mind

-Can also heal the body

"For a status that hasn't been updated for months, I am pretty satisfied." Tez said with a smile on his face.

"….." Zhul observed Tez's stats, especially the magic stat. "For someone who hasn't fully controlled his magic, your magic stats went up way too much. You have been training huh?"

"My ability and skill was created from me training with my magic," Tez give his piece of paper to Zhul. He then looked at Zhul with a smirk and continue. "and I need to fully controlled it. You won't like it if you don't have someone to stop his rage."

"I did not, I am not and I will not like it if any of you went Hulk." Zhul said as he puts the paper next to him. "Go to the basement and help Han."

"….okay what happen when I left?"

"Nothing."

Zhul short answer only fuelled Tez and Hermes curiosity. Hermes then give Tez a hand sign that could be read as. "Go find out and tell me."

Tez smiled devilishly and answer with another hand sign. "No." He then left Hermes and Zhul alone with a satisfying feeling. Hermes only showed a dumb expression when Tez left.

_Bad luck._ Hermes said to himself as Zhul give him another piece paper.

Tez ran down the stairs to the basement. _I wonder what happ-!?_ He was surprised when he almost slipped on the wet stairs. He hold on tight to the railing with a shaky body as he stand back up. He lifts his head and saw what the basement have turned into.

A wet mess.

There are waters everywhere. There are also broken woods and food materials scattered everywhere. There also big crack on the floor but it was filled with water and it was small compared to the scenery. Overall, it was a mess. In the middle of that, Han is mopping the floor alone.

Tez grab a mop that was hanging on the wall. He approached Han and asked. "What happen?"

Han looked at Tez with a tired face and sigh. "it's a short but eventful story."

"Don't worry, I got time."

* * *

*15 minutes before Hermes come to the Base

Han and Zhul is now following the damaged Spartoi as he crawls away. Its body was crumbling bit by bit and it was crawling faster and faster as he approaches closer to its destination. Han and Zhul is walking 1 meter behind the monster.

"Do you think someone brought it here?" Han asked.

"It is weaker than it supposed to be, so no." Zhul answer while lifting the magic stone lamp in his hand. "Unless someone found a way to make monsters weaker than their normal ones, then yes."

"It supposed to be a level 4 monster right? Bring it to the surface alone would be hard, I can't imagine the pain taming it."

"Unless they don't."

"Well, that's stupid. It is a wild monster, what did they think realising a strong monster here, they could be attack."

"Unless they made the monster themselves."

"You can do that?" Han asked with a dumbfound face. Something then struck his mind and he asked. "….did you do it?"

"…..No need to be suspicious, I haven't been a able to made them."

"Not successful but you did it, didn't you?" Han voice sound like an investigator asking a suspect. "What did it cost?"

Zhul was surprised by Han's voice and he needs seconds to process. "…It was not successful."

" . ?" Han asked firmly. His eyes is focus on Zhul's face as he wait for the answer.

"….magic stones."

"What else?"

"….earth and monster drops."

"That's it….?"

"Yes." _For now at least._ "No need to be worried. You know why I did this right?"

"Wrong action for the right reason. You are always like that when you are alone." Han tone sound distance, it sounds like he was remembering something. "You'll regret it later…like always." Han voice was small at the end. Almost at none existing.

"I'll try my best."

"Zhul. Everyone is here for you, well most of the time and Sutr going to punch you if he knows what you are doing."

"Don't remember of that." Zhul body shivers. "I can still remember it clearly even though it was my previous life."

"Yeah, remembering went up like a meteor is surely fun." Han snicker as he remembered what happen in their last life. Zhul was doing something for the sake of other but in the wrong way. Sutr found out and they battled for hours before Sutr punched Zhul so hard that he was sent to the atmosphere like a falling star. "I hope you remember how it feel for the rest of your life, not just this one."

"Oh I will." For the first time Zhul sweat dropped. He felt his stomach hurt from an imaginary punch. He then opens his eyes and stretched his arm in front of Han. "Wait."

Han stopped before he touched Zhul's hand. He focuses his vision forward where the Spartoi was. There is now a door separating them from a room. The room was as dark as the sewer and even with the magic stone lamp, they could barely see inside. The spartoi went inside the room and vanish before they could check inside.

"Should we go?" Han asked cautiously. He brought out a small knife from his pants.

"Prepare yourself." Zhul went inside first followed by Han. The magic stone lamp light up the entire room. Their eyes shot up.

Inside the room they see row after row of spartoi standing still with a different kind of weapons. All of the spartoi was made from the same material, only different sizes. Some of them have big bones, some of them skinny, some big and some small. Thankfully for them, the spartois didn't react to Han and Zhul appearing in their house.

"Holy…..shit." Han couldn't hide his surprise. "How long have this been here?"

"This is a problem." Zhul brain quickly think for an answer. If he left this much spartoi alone, nobody could predict what troubles will they bring in the future. "We need to get rid of them."

"Do we wait for others. Briar could swing his axe and hammer and destroy ten in one swing."

"There is no guarantee that they would be here when we get back. We need to act now." Zhul approached one of the spartoi. He swings his fist at the spartoi only to be stopped by its fist before his fist reaches it. All of the spartoi snapped their neck and look at Zhul. "Oh shit."

* * *

"RRRUUNNN!" Zhul screamed as thousand of spartois chases after him and Han. They are running in with only a magic stone lamp illuminating their path. "DON'T STOP!"

"NOT EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT!" Han tone is fill with panic as he ran as fast as he could. Han was running between Zhul and the sewer water. "DO YOU HAVE A MAGIC STAFF OR SOMETHING?!"

"…" Zhul looked at Han and sigh heavily. He then reaches inside his pocket and pulled out a dagger with a crystal ball on the end of the hilt. He gives it to Han and said. "Use this when we are near the base."

"WHY CAN'T I USE IT NOW?! WE ARE SERIOUSLY IN DEEP TROUBLE!"

"It is a prototype, it could go hella wrong and I will leave you here to rot."

"OH SCREW YOU!"

They kept running. For the last couple of minutes, their time will be spent by running as fast as they could.

When they see the light of the basement, Zhul screams. "HAN! CHANT NOW!"

"**I command thee ruler of the sea**

**Awaken from thy deep slumber**

**Thou art the reincarnation of Disaster**

**The devils from the depth**

**The monster even the god fear**

**Thou name are Leviathan, I command thee!**

**[Gadol Mayim]**"

After Han finish his chant, the crystal ball breaks. The sewer was shaking as the ball breaks.

"What is that?" Zhul looked back. His expression then quickly changed from surprise to horror. "GO! GO! GO! GET INSIDE THE BASEMENT!"

"WHA-?!" Before Han could finish, Zhul grabbed his hand and swing him inside the basement. Zhul then jumped into the basement and screamed.

"DUCK!" He lowered his body and covered his body. Han just follow what Zhul was doing and prepared himself. Second later, A big wave of sewer water burst out from the basement and flooded the basement.

* * *

*Present time

"So you controlled the entire water in the sewer?" Tez asked Han. They are now almost done mopping the basement after Han finish his story.

"Well you could say that. Honestly it was a refreshing bath if you asked me."

"PFFFT." Tez hold his mouth. He was trying to not laugh out loud. "Zhul was….hahahahahahaha…..oh my god…I would pay thousand of valis just to watch his face."

"I would pay hundreds of valis just to someone so that you would experience what I did, at least the sewer water part."

"Yeah good luck with that."

"Your wish is my command." A voice was heard from behind them. Tez and Han turn their head only to see Sutr with a bucket of water. He then threw the bucket at Tez and drenched him wet.

"YOU WANT TO DIE!?" Tez scream and threw his mop at Sutr. Sutr dodge and the mop hit Zhul who was standing behind Sutr. Both Sutr and Tez panicked and produce a crazy amount of cold sweat.

"…I give you 5 minutes to run." Zhul said in the most monotone voice he could muster.

Without questions, Tez and Sutr ran up the stairs and went outside. They ran as fast as they could on a random direction, hoping they could trick Zhul.

When both Sutr and Tez was gone. Zhul said to Han. "Asked the other to rest. I need to hunt some pest." Zhul proceed to walk slowly upstairs and went outside following the two people that ran before him. "Prepare yourself."

Han breathed out a long sigh. He then smiled at the interaction that just happened. _I guess this is better for anyone. I prefer this kind of situation rather than the one where they trying to kill each other._

"What just happened?" Aol walked downstairs before his nose went wild. "WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!" He quickly bolted upstairs.

"Okay wat happened?" Briar walked down.

"You are not going to believe me."

"Let me tell ya, we happened to receive an interesting experience. So how about we went upstairs and talked with the others?"

"Okay." Han follow Briar upstairs and saw the others except, for Sutr, Zhul and Tez. "So let me tell you."

Han proceed to tell his stories and the base soon erupted with laughter that came from everyone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ZHUL GOT DRENCHED….HAHAHA….BY SEWER WATER! OH MY GOD!" Pern was rolling on the ground while holding his stomach. There are tears flowing from his eyes as he laughs loudly.

"They never change huh?" Lug closes his mouth as he heard Han's story.

"Nobody ever did lad. Nobody ever did." Briar comments as he breathed heavily. He was in the middle of recovering from laughing.

"Well what now?" Koth asked while trying to stand up. He laughed so hard that he tripped backward and fell with his chair.

"We rest, just like Zhul said." Aol was covering his nose from the stench coming from the basement. "We'll some of us, we need to keep guard."

"Yeah," Briar said after calming his breath. "so who want to stay up late?"

"ME!" Aol raises his hand. "I want to clean the basement."

"Okay, me and Aol will stay up. After three hours will wake the next one." Koth said and looked at the others.

"Done," Pern nod towards Koth suggestion. "wake me up later okay." Pern walked upstairs and went inside his room.

"Wake me up with him." Briar said to Koth. "He needs a tank if he got ambushed."

"The last one will be Lug and me." Han said while looking at Lug. Lug smile and nodded. "Wake us up after six hours."

"That's done, how about those three?" Koth asked as he turn his eyes toward the door.

"Leave them be. They'll be back." Briar pats Koth back before he went upstairs and went inside his room.

"Yeah."

* * *

On a tower in the middle of Orario, three figures appeared to be on the roof and looked at the city. One of them was standing near the edge, the other was sitting and the last one was standing in the middle of them. The city was mostly sleeping except for a few figures wandering here and there.

"Someone attacked us." Sutr said, his eyes are squinted and focused beyond the city. "The suspects?"

"Too long, but Hermes isn't the culprit here." Zhul answer as the wind past by his hairs and ears.

"You sure about that?" Sutr turn glances at Zhul.

"Even if he did, I still won't trust him or anyone." Tez crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I guess we are fundamentally different." Zhul said to both of them move forward. "Whoever it is, we know what to do."

"Yeah." Tez stand and moved beside Sutr. He looked toward the sky and said. "Even if it is god, I'll kill them."

Sutr now was standing between them. He said in a cold dead voice. "We do what we need to do." Sutr jumped from the tower and followed by Zhul and Tez. "We'll take care of them." Sutr grabbed on a ledges and spin himself. He releases his grip at the right time and crashes into the tower. He was welcome by a lot adventurers. Sutr said while his buddy crashes into the tower. "Even if we have to slaughter them all."


	10. Chapter 10

In a certain house on the northside of Orario, inside the basement there are two people who was cleaning the entire room. They are Aol and Koth and they are scrubbing everything. The wall, the floor even the stairs. Not a single place was safe from Aol scrubs. Koth was just there to help.

*SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB

"Mm….don't you think you overdid it?" Koth asked hesitantly. He was concerned with Aol's condition right now. It was a new level of OCD. "I know you have a strong nose and all, but you need to calm down."

"You wouldn't understand!" Aol shot back. He didn't even lift his head, his tone alone was certain how determine he is to clean everything. "None of you will! I won't be able to sleep if this basement still smells like hell!"

"I am pretty sure hell smells like the forge that I used to use."

"Does it bring you pain?"

"….no…..I get your point, but our job is to guard the base. We can't really see the front door if we are here."

"Why don't you go up and guard it. I'll be down here cleaning this room." Not even a single time in the conversation does Aol stop his hand. He was scrubbing each floor with so much effort, that it made the moon landing feels like a nice walk on the park. "I can't concentrate defending the base if my nose keep bringing me here."

"…"  
*SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB *SCRUB

"…sigh…..you won't finish this place alone if that's how you do it. I'll keep helping you, It is better than doing nothing up there." Koth get back to what he was doing. "Hey, Aol."

"Huh?"

"Do you think we are in deep trouble?"

"…." For the first time, Aol's hand stop. His face was still looking down on the floor but his body language indicate that he wanted to get up. "…..don't think about it, we already report our findings to Zhul. He'll figure something out, I hope."

"Don't you think we put too much pressure on him?"

"His role is the brain, we have discussed it and nobody could do it better than him. So just stay with what you got."

"I don't know. If he falls, who would be the brain then? We can't just wait."

"Every single time Zhul have fallen, none of us stand idle." Aol tucked one of the chairs and sit on it. "And neither does he. Stop worrying about someone who could beat you in a game of chess with a blindfold on."

"Let's be real here. He could beat any of us in a game of chess." Koth said toward Aol. What come next was another voice coming from the doorway. Totally different from anyone voices and tones.

"Can't denied that."

"!" Koth and Aol were surprised and quickly stood up from their chairs. They turned their head towards the door and see the little figure. A prum with yellow hair and yellow vest over a purple long-sleeved shirt. He was someone everyone knew about and couldn't be mistaken with any one else. "Braver. If I could ask, what bring you here?"

"Oh nothing. Just want to greet my new neighbours." His ever so smile was latched on his face.

"In the middle of the night, you have to do better than that you know." Koth raised his eyebrow. It's unusual for this person in particular to made a big mistake like that. "Unless you were busy with something."

"Well you could say that. May I ask where Zhul is?"

"Sorry, he went out. We don't know when will he return." Koth said and then he pulled another chair. "For now come in and sit here, I don't think Zhul would appreciate if someone saw you in front of the base."

"The base?" Finn asked as he walked inside. "This isn't your house?"

"No, but if you wanted to called it that then you are welcomed to." Aol said before he went to the kitchen. "What kind of drink would suit you fancy?"

"Just normal water please." Finn answer Aol before his eyes focus on the pile of papers on the table. He caught a glimpse of the contents before Koth flipped all of them.

"Zhul is going to kill me if he knows I let you see our status."

"As an adventurer, I know how important it is to keep your status a secret." Finn said in response toward Koth's action.

"So what really bring you here? I thought you had just come home from the expedition."

"Just want to let out some steam I guess." From underneath the table, Finn brought out a chessboard. "Want to play?"

"Before we play, just let me say. I am not as good as Zhul is."

"It's okay. I just want to play."

* * *

*THUMP

"Okay, okay I talk!" A desperate plead cried out from a battered body. It came from a tied up person asking for forgiveness, but to no avail as another kick flew at it.

*THUMP

"I SAID I'LL TALK!" The same voice could be heard pleading even louder and even more distress in the tone.

*THUMP *THUMP *THUMP *THUMP *THUMP

"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! STO-UGH!"

*THUMP *THUMP

As the person swings his leg forward, another leg stopped it dead in it track. The sound of meat colliding at high speed rang inside the tower. The leg belongs to his friend.

"Could you stop that, Sutr? You are wasting my time." Tez said as he pulled back his leg. "He said he'd talk."

"Nothing trustworthy would come out of his mouth without a further beating and beside I am getting bored of the psychological torture. Just once I want to do the physical." Sutr grab the person's collar and punch his face. "It really help you relax."

"No it didn't." Tez quickly separated Sutr and the person. He threw the person into the corner where he crawled up into a ball. "….maybe you are right." Tez approached the person and asked. "Talk, before he went relaxing again."

"Okay okay! We were just selling low qualities weapons with a high price to the outside world. We just wanted to make quick money man. We didn't hurt nobody! I swear we buy the weapons without extortion or anything!"

"And how about this?" Tez brought out a dagger and showed it. "Who did you sell this to?"

"I don't know. We just sell them to merchants who come and go. We couldn't possibly remember who we sold every single weapon to! We sold them inside of crates so we don't know which one this dagger come from!"

"…Sutr." As Tez said his name. Sutr approached and ready to do his dirty work. He pulled back his leg and the person screams.

"NO! NO! NO! I ALREADY TOLD YOU EVERYTHING!"

Tez pushed Sutr's leg aside and said to the person. "Tell me where did you buy all those weapons."

"Why would you want to know that?"

*THUMP

"Okay, we bought them from every single store in this city. We don't know which sold which, we just bought them and sell them. I swear that is everything I know."

Tez and Sutr was still doubtful and wanted more information, but before they could ask further, Zhul stopped them.

"That's enough you two. We are just wasting our time." Zhul close his notebook which he carries everywhere. "Let's get down to business. Bring the boss here."

"Which one was it? There are a lot of person here." Sutr asked. He was interrogating a single person while a bunch of them was tied up on another corner of the room. Every single one of them was in bad condition and could use some medical attention. "All of them look the same to me since they are filler characters we won't see in the future."

"What did I say about breaking the forth wall? And besides, it would be easy to find the boss. Just look for the one with the different hair." Zhul said that as he walked toward the bunch of tied up people. He reaches for the most different person and pulled him out of the bunch "Found him."

"I WON'T TALK!" The tied up person talk. He is human with a big body that was nicely built with his muscle showing even under his blue shirt. There are scars on his face that made him look intimidating for a couple of people. "YOU GUYS AIN'T GOT NOTHING ON ME!"

"No, we just want to make a deal." Zhul squatted in front of him. He brought out a parchment that was filled with words from the top to the bottom. "Sign here and the deal would be made."

"WHAT DEAL!? I DON'T KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Could you stop screaming and start reading." Zhul said with an annoyed face as he clog one of his ears. "I got a nice deal waiting for all of you."

"Release me first and we can talk about some deal." The person asked which Sutr immediately do with his sword. He was missing just a couple of inches from the person's skins. "Give me that thing!" He took it forcefully from Zhul's hand and read the content. His head bopped up and down as he read it. "Are you for real now?" The person asked clearly interested towards proposal.

"Yes and it's either yes or no from you. Do it quickly, I don't want to waste more time."

"What if I said no."

"We'll report you to the guild like a normal citizen and it's not like you committed any kind of crime right? You guys just scam some people."

"We'll take it." The person said. He gives the parchment back to Zhul and said. "Give me something to sign this thing."

Zhul brought out a knife and sliced his fingertips. The blood accumulated and he press it again the parchment. "Do it like this. Don't be a coward and do it."

"Interesting way." The person took the knife and do the same thing as Zhul. "Now we are deal."

"Nice working with you and we are not sorry. You would be much better if you talked willingly rather than forcefully." Zhul rummaged inside his little bag and brought out 5 little healing potions. "Here. This is a sign of my good faith to you guys."

"This is not enough for all of us."

"WALK IT OFF!" Sutr screams out of boredom. "Use it on five important people."

"Let's go. We are leaving." Tez said as he walked outside the building first. Sutr and Zhul soon followed him. They walked under the night sky alongside each other.

"Before we go home. I need to picked up something." Zhul said as he walked faster than Sutr and Tez. "Follow me."

"?" 2X

* * *

"So, how much is this place?" Sutr asked as they stopped in front of a small house. Zhul unlocked the door and they went in.

They immediately meet with another door to a room that took the entire house. No, it could be described that the room was the house. The door was made from metal. It certainly look strong and could stand a couple of bomb explosion.

"Okay seriously, how much does this place cost?"

Zhul didn't answer Sutr question as he open the metal door. He brought out a necklace with a magic stone attach to it. He presses the magic stone on the door and then the door swings open. Cold air that dwarf the night wind quickly rushes at them. Sutr could feel ice forming on his skins the more he made contact with the air.

"Okay seriously dude. You need to answer my question. How much does this place cost? This could made us go bankrupt."

"Don't worry, I have already pay for all of this." Zhul went inside the room. The room was filled with ice and sealed metal baskets. Basically, the room is a big freezer.

"You made all of this? How advanced is your enigma skill again?" Tez asked for the first time after he felt the cold air.

"Unlike Perseus, I know what I want to make, so it's a lot easier. It's like going to maze with a compass and knowing where the exit is, you just need to find the path to it." Zhul open one of the baskets. He nodded a couple of time before saying. "Sutr, bring this one home. Tez, follow me downstairs."

"What's inside this?" Sutr looked inside the basket. He saw fresh fishes pile on top of each other. "Fish? From Melen?"

"Yeah." Zhul answer before he and Tez went downstairs using the stairs inside the freezer. Zhul scanned the entire room before focusing on a single basket. He approached it and look inside of it. "Tez, this is the one."

"…..Vegetables? You stacked them down here?" Tez asked as he lifted the basket and walked up the stairs.

"I stacked every type of food in here." The three of them walked outside and Zhul closed the freezer door. Zhul locked the house before they continue on.

"So you are prepared in case something like this happens huh? How many of this 'little houses' that you own in Orario?" Sutr asked.

"As much as I need."

"Well clearly not. If it did, Orario would be empty." Tez said sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Zhul let out a dry laugh. "Come on, we need to get going."

* * *

"Checkmate."

Zhul heard Finn's voice from outside the door. He had just arrived and wanted to open the door but was utterly stopped when he heard Finn's voice coming from inside.

_What is he doing here?_ Zhul asked himself as he opened the door. He was met with Koth, Aol and Finn playing chess in the living room.

"What are you doing here, braver?" The one who asked was Sutr as he walked in with a basket on his hands. "Your familia had just came home from an expedition, aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Well I am right now. I need to blow out some steam."

"Koth and Aol, help Sutr and Tez unload the food. I'll handle the Braver." Zhul said as he pulled out a chair and sit across from where Finn was sitting.

"Okay." Koth, Aol, Sutr and Tez soon went into the kitchen leaving Finn and Zhul alone.

"Talk. We are alone now so that's should be better."

"No, no, no. I am just here to let out some steam. Want to play a game of chess?"

"…sigh…..okay." They put the pieces together and start playing.

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

"Please say your real intention." Zhul asked as he moved another piece.

*Tap *Tap *Tap

"I don't know what you are talking about."

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

"I know you don't want to burden others with your problem, but what you are doing now is more troublesome."

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

"Don't worry. It's just about the expedition."

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

"It failed didn't it?"

*Tap…..*Tap

"I don't really know your definition of fail."

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

"Fail in general should be good. So?"

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

"We don't necessary fail, but yeah. There's something that weigh on my mind."

*Tap *Tap *Tap

"Thanks for opening up. It would help both you and me."

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

"It's your turn?"

"?"

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

"What happen on the bar?"

*Tap…

"Check. Not much I if we are talking with your standard."

*Tap *Tap *Tap

"The bar blew up, that is something big even with my standard."

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

"…..sigh…..you really are a pain."

*Tap

"Check. Well, you won't open up if I don't. It's not really beneficial for both of us."

*Tap *Tap *Tap…

"I still don't know what attacked us but it brought a bomb. They were using robe to hide themselves."

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

"So what are you going to do?"

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

"What are **you **going to do, Braver?" Zhul asked with pressing tone.

*Tap…..

"…are you suspecting me?"

*Tap *Tap *Tap

"Don't flatter yourself. I suspected everyone and beside…"

*Tap

"Checkmate, Braver." Zhul said as he laid done the final piece. There are nowhere for Finn's king to go except death.

Finn smile. He released all of his steams when he goes toe-to-toe with Zhul on a game of chess. After the failed expedition, this kind of things really help him relax. "You win."

"Yeah and now what do you want? I already give you my part, so you better give yours. Full."

"Maybe next time. It's getting kind of late." Finn stood up from his chair. "Before I go, here is a souvenir from me. Let's meet again." He placed a magic stone in the table before walking out the base.

Zhul took the magic stone and watched it closely. _What kind of monster drop this? I never seen this kind._ He put it inside his pocket. _Better find out, it could be connected to whoever attacked us._ With another goal made in his mind, Zhul walked up the stairs and went to sleep. _Huh, what a pain._


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay it's time to get up." As the sky started to turn blue, someone is already up. "We need to move now." He gets up from the bump bed and look around him. There are three three-stories bump bed that was lined up and filled with people except for two. "Guys, seriously. We need to go."

"Shut up Aol." Sutr tucked his blanket up and covered his face. "Let me rest for fuck sake."

"….." Aol, clearly annoyed by Sutr sentences, went down to the stairs. There he meets Han and Lug who are cooking some fishes.

"Good morning. Where are the others?" Han greets Aol as he pours hot steaming water into a bunch of mugs.

"In the process of waking up. Can you get me two pans or something that would ring loudly when you hit them?"

"O…..kay…..?" Han give Aol what he asked for. "What are you going to do?"

"Music." With that one word, Aol leave them and went upstairs.

"Close your ears." Lug suggests as he covers his ears. Han didn't question him and follow his suggestion. Then they hear Aol sings a verse with the melody from 'Worth it' while slamming the two pans together.

"I DIDN'T GET NO SLEEP CUZ Y'ALL!" *BANG "Y'ALL NEVER GONNA SLEEP CUZ OF ME!" *BANG "I DIDN'T GET NO SLEEP CUZ Y'ALL!" *BANG "Y'ALL NEVER GONNA SLEEP CUZ OF ME!" *BANG "I DIDN'T GET NO SLEEP CUZ Y'ALL!" *BANG "Y'ALL NEVER GONNA SLEEP CUZ OF ME!" *BANG "I DIDN'T GET NO SLEEP CUZ Y'ALL!" *BANG "Y'ALL NEVER GONNA SLEEP CUZ OF ME!" *BANG "I DIDN'T GET NO SLEEP CUZ Y'ALL!" *BANG "Y'ALL NEVER GONNA SLEEP CUZ OF ME!" *BANG

"STOP SINGING!" Sutr jumped out of his bed at Aol only to be met with a pan coming at his face. *BANG "AAAAKKHH! DAMN IT!" Sutr was sent rolling on the floor from the pain he felt. It was a burning sensation that he is somehow familiar with.

"You guys! Are seriously ruining my morning here!" Pern got up from his bed with a furious expression. His morning was met with a loud singing and screaming which contradict with the definition of a good morning. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

"..Sigh.. I'll entertain the thought of buying a house with nine rooms." Zhul, with a tired body and soul, opens his eyes. He takes a deep breath and prepare himself for the day. "Okay everyone, wake up now. I get tasks for every single one of you."

"Oh come on." Sutr had just overcome the pain when he hears Zhul sentence and just out right laid down in the floor all grumpy. "We just woke up, give me a break."

"I hear you." Tez said. He felt his body glued to the bed and won't move. "Please let me rest. You could make me cried."

"Every single one of us could after we heard him." Briar just outright won't move from his bed. He tried to close his eyes but the sounds of his friends talking keep him awake. "Can we have a holiday or something?"

"No. Get up now." Zhul gets up from his bed. He pressed the button next to his bed and then something happened. All of the bump beds vibrate heavily, they looked like the base was hit with a strong earthquake. The bump bed lean to the left and all of the inhabitants fall from their beds.

"Fuck." All of the people that fell down said in union. You could feel all the emotions from that one word alone.

"Get up, we need to go now." Zhul walks away without making sure if his friends get up or not. He went downstairs and greeted Han and Lug. He took a mug from the counter, drink it and quickly realise that it wasn't his usual drink. "We don't have coffee?"

"No, only tea. If you couldn't stand it, then die." Lug said seriously as if he was protecting the last territory in a war. "Only the strong survive."

"Are we seriously having this kind of conversation again? We already did this last week." Zhul said with an exhausted face. "What's for breakfast?"

"Fish and fried vegetables." Han stated plainly. He put the grilled fishes on all the plates after that he puts the vegetables on the side and serve them. "Eat it while it's still hot."

"Can I eat it on the go?" Sutr asked as he climbs down the stairs. He is wearing a red shirt and a long black pants. He also wore a light armour consisting of a pair of gauntlets and a small breastplate that only covered the heart. He also brings a bag and two one-handed swords. "I am planning on going even further than before."

"No. Eat it here with the others. It's still too early to be going down into the dungeon." Han gives Sutr a plate and tell him to sit down. "Let Vers rest."

"We need money and the best action for me is to go down into the Dungeon as low as I can."

"It's okay." Zhul said as he tasted his grilled fish. "I'll put a hold on your debt. You need the energy to go down there."

"…..okay." Sutr took his plate and eat on the living room. Soon the others arrived and eat their meals.

"Too salty." Tez protested as he put another slice of grilled fish inside his mouth. "Couldn't you make it a little bit sweeter?"

"Your tea contains more sugar than everyone else." Han answer Tez's protest. "Seriously, you need to check if you have diabetes. By the amount of sugar you take everyday, I am not surprise if your blood is filled with big pile of sugar or actually taste sweet."

"It's no use." Zhul shakes his mug and drink the last bit of tea. "Nobody could understand his biology. It's like he is from a whole new species. From different evolution tree if I could say."

"HIS SUGAR LEVEL IS OVER 9000!" Sutr screams as he gripped his mug tighter and tighter until it broke into tiny pieces.

"Do you really need to do that?" Lug commented on whim as he was sitting next to Sutr when he broke the mug. "If you want to destroy something, broke his face." Lug said as point his index finger at Zhul.

"Did he say something about tea again?" Briar who was eating his meal in peace couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. He wondered why are there a death aura coming out of Lug.

"Yes." Han leaned back on his chair. He was done eating and now was looking for a comfortable position to sit. "You get the rest right?"

"Say no more fam. I understand the situation. Why do you have to do that?"

"I didn't, I never said anything like that." Zhul tried to defend himself but no one was buying his innocent plead. Everyone have a doubt expression showing on their face. "Why are you guys showing that face?"

"Do you really need to ask?" From the kitchen, Koth voice was filled with nothing but mockery. He can't believe someone that regarded as the brain of the group could be that stupid. "Just admitted in and be done with it."

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT!"

"Yeah, yeah go eat shit and die." Sutr said as he returned his plate to the kitchen. "Koth, wash this for me, I am going to the Dungeon." Without waiting for an answer, Sutr just bolted out of the base and ran towards the Dungeon.

"He just does whatever he wants, huh?" Pern drinks his tea bit by bit to savour its flavour. "Well, He was always like that." Pern said as he shakes his mug a couple of times to dissolve the remaining sugar. "Man, I really am glad that sugar was created."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!" Tez loud voice could be heard from the living room. His voice was full of positive emotions that was perfectly mix so that no one could identify it one by one.

"Yeah, maybe not as much as him." Pern drank the last bit in his mug before asking Zhul. "What is my task for now?"

"Yeah, could you describe the girl with the red-hair the Sutr met yesterday?"

"You mean Pyrrha? Why do you want to know about her?" Pern ask. He squints his eyes and continue in a low voice. "Don't tell me she is—"

"It's not 100% yet, but we need to prepare for the worst." Zhul said, not letting Pern finish his sentence. "Let's hope she is on our side."

"Then you don't need to-"

"I said I need to prepare, so tell me."

"…she is a member of the Loki Familia. An executive, so possibly someone with a high level maybe level 5. When I met Sutr on the middle floor, she was fighting with him. She used a spear and a shield. And I got to say, she is very fast."

"What did Sutr said about her?"

"He didn't say anything. It feels like he is trying his hard to not raise a flag. Do you want to destroy it?" Pern voice was filled with hostility. It was warning and a remainder for Zhul.

"…." Zhul didn't answer immediately. His face showed a bitter expression that showed how painful it is for him but nonetheless he still needs to do what need to be done. "…I never said I want to, but I need to prepare."

"…..just do whatever you want. If you fuck it up, he will send you to the brink of death." Pern gets up from his seat and put his plate and mug in the washing bin. "Well, I leave the dishes to you Koth."

"….yeah." Koth just answer without saying anything else.

"Well, what is my tasked today?"

"Could you buy daggers from different shops all across Orario and list how much each of them cost? I want to find another reliable place to buy cheap and good quality weapons."

"Wait if you need praising, don't you think Koth or Briar is perfect for the job?"

"We are busy." Briar entered the kitchen bringing a stack of plates and mugs. "Do it yerself."

"They still need to retrieve some books. Koth, leave the dishes to me and go with the others." Zhul said.

"Okay." Koth prepared to leave the base when he remembers. "But before we go, we need to buy some ropes and planks, so….."

"…sigh….here." Zhul gives Koth a bag of valis and continue. "Don't waste it on anything else except what you need, you hear me."

"Yes, yes." Koth said as he, Briar, Lug and Aol went outside. "Don't forget to lock the door okay."

"Well, now it's my turn." Pern approaches the door. He opens it a little bit and said something to Zhul. "Look, I know you want to be prepared and all, but please for the love of Hermes, do not do anything reckless." With that, Pern leave the base.

"…..i know." Zhul couldn't say much.

Everyone knew what Zhul was doing is for their future, but they couldn't help it to warn Zhul. He could be someone that saves their butt or the one that brings them to disasters. That's too much for a single person to handle, he needs someone to keep him in line. Only those who knew him could filled that role, and right now only Sutr and Tez that have reached that point while the others are still are work in progress, both mentally and physically.

"What do I need to do?" Han asked.

"Go buy a new staff. Something that you are comfortable with."

"For a group that lost a lot of money, we sure spend it like crazy." Han laugh a little as he said that. "Well, I am sure you have some income coming from god-know-where it is. Well, I'll be going now."

"Yeah. Now it's just you." Zhul said as he looked at Tez. "Will you-"

"Wait, I am know you want me to take the wine from the day the bar got destroy right? But let me ask you."

"Ask away."

"I feel like you want to update your plan on how to stop us, but let me say this. We are not as simple as your little notebook show you, you know?"

"…I know that. That is the hardest think to counter in any kind of situations. Especially those who have a bigger potentials to grow."

"Well, thank Hermes you know. Hope you don't make a mistake. Not as much as the last one." Tez said with a smirk. "I'll be going then, hope you have a great time thinking how to kill your friends, hehehehehe." Tez laugh sinisterly as he left the base and went on his merry way.

"…..asshole. I guarantee you, I will have the time of my life thinking how to kill every single one of you."

* * *

*Outside the guild

After he ran out from the base, Sutr immediately went to the Guild. It only takes 10 minutes to go from the base to the guild at his maximum running speed. And sure enough, he did.

It was still early in the morning, but the guild was already bustling with life as adventurers come and go. Every single one of them have different shapes and sizes and carry different kind of weapons. Sutr look at the entrance of the guild and think.

_Well, how am I going to enter now? I could get squashed. Just do it I guess._ Sutr lower his body and run straight into the guild. It was all going according to plan until a wave of adventurers exit the guild and crash into Sutr. He stopped before he hit them to lessen the damage receive for both parties.

"Ah, sorry kid." An adult adventurer said apologetically after he hit Sutr. "Didn't see you there." He stretched his hand at Sutr.

"Nah it's okay." Sutr took his hand and get up on his feet. He clears the dust from his pants and walk into the guild. _Should have done this sooner._

The first thing he does is to look for a quest. He scans the quest board like a madman and take as much quest as he could. The type of quest he is looking for is drop item and extermination.

_That should be enough._ Sutr takes all his quest to the advisor desk. He kept walking until he found his advisor who was working with a lot of paper works. "Hello there, could you sign this please?"

"Not until I know what quest you took." Vers put down her paper and stare straight at Sutr's eyes. She looks… exhausted - no that would be an understatement if you look at her state. Even though her outfits look normal, somehow her aura feel heavy.

"You look…..beautiful. You know what, you would be more beautiful if you allowed me to take these quests?"

"Thank you, but no." Vers took the quests from Sutr's hand and look at them one by one. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." She put those that doesn't meet her standard of safety away and give the remaining back. "Here."

"What? There are only three left. This is-"

"Keeping you alive, that what this is." Vers grab her paper again. Her bangs fell down as she did this and partially covered her face. She didn't do anything to fix it which made Sutr curios.

"Huh? Hey Vers."

"…."

_Huh?_ Sutr zoom in on Vers's face. He lifts her bangs up and saw a pair of closed eyes. _Is she sleeping?_ Sutr puts her hair down and slowly lay her head down until it leans on the desk. Sutr took her paper and take a look at it. _Huh?_

There are a lot of things that was written in the paper. It was a profile about someone. Image, Descriptions, Status, Achievement, Crime list, Floor depths and gears, everything was there. The image somehow make Sutr feel nostalgic. On the bottom of the paper there is a word 'Deceased' written in red ink.

_Mmmmm….i think I was the one who kill him, or did he kill himself? I forgot._ Sutr tried his best to remember something but he couldn't. There is only a feeling of nostalgia coming right at him. _These feelings suggest that this dude may have been dead for a long time or I just miss the feelings of killing someone, couldn't pinpoint though._ He reads the descriptions, achievement and crime list. _Soma Familia, Level 2, 8__th__ floor, robbery, frauds and etc. This dude probably have a lot of bounty in his head but that still doesn't ring a bell though. Meh fuck that._ Sutr puts the paper down and pick up another one.

The one he picked up was a member of the Rudra Familia and like the other one, he is also have been labelled as deceased. _Did I killed this one or did the Gale wind did this…..couldn't tell. Vers's have it, so it must be me huh._ Sutr puts it down and look at Vers's other paper works. _Criminal, criminal, criminal, missing person, criminal. Damn, did she watch Sherlock or something?_ Sutr goes through her paper works and separate the actual paper works from the criminal investigation papers.

…_She is pushing herself too far again._ Sutr said to himself as he jumps over the desk. He strokes Vers's sleeping face slowly. _…don't push yourself for an immortal like me Vers. If I die, I'll be reincarnated again, unlike you._ Sutr took the paper works and read them. He read them peacefully until a voice broke the silent.

"Ah, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

Sutr turns his attention toward the speaker. He sees a female elf with a brown hair and emerald-coloured eyes. She wears the formal guild outfits while also wearing an eyeglass. One could clearly see that she is a popular advisor among the adventurers just by her looks.

"Doing some works, why asking?"

"Um, that is not your work."

"I know, but she is tired right now. As a good adventurer, I need to help my advisor." Sutr lifts fix Vers's hair and show her sleeping face toward Eina. "I am sorry if this broke some rules but please let me help her. She have been pushing herself too far."

"Even if your intentions are good, you still shouldn't do that. There is something that only she should deal with."

"...I supposed I couldn't talk my way out of this can I?...Sigh….." Sutr puts the paper down and grab a pen. He takes an empty piece of paper and starts to write on it without looking away from Eina. "Could I ask you a favour?"

"Y-Yes."

"Could you buy her a glass of coffee and please let her sleep just a little bit longer." Sutr finished his writing, he folds it and hide it under the pile papers. "And also, please keep this a secret okay?"

"Um… okay."

"Thank you, em…"

"It's Eina Tulle."

"Thank you Eina. I'll pay you back some day." Sutr jumped out the counter and walked out the guild leaving the still sleeping Vers and Eina.

_So that's Vers's adventurer. She is right, he is a kind adventurer. Talking about kindness, I know my Bell won't lose to him._ Without realizing what she had just thought about Bell, Eina walked away from Vers's desk to her own. When she reached her desk, she daydreamed about Bell when the person himself had just walked in.

"Eina!"

"Huh?"

* * *

*Pleasure Quarter

It was early in the morning when Aisha strolled around. She was all alone on narrow way. As he strolled past the last night crime scene, she remembers the state of the woman. It was one of the worst wound she had ever seen and this was cause by a person and not a monster. A living being who is capable of rational taught and not just basic instinct but somehow capable of something so gruesome.

"You look like you are enjoying yourself."

"!"

She reacts suddenly and violently swing her leg. She was aiming for the source of voice which is behind her. What she got was a bunch of black smoke that move down instead of up.

_What was that?_

"I am surprised you remember my voice."

_Where is he?_ Aisha scans her surrounding as she tried to find the speaker. "Can you be so kind to let yourself be seen?"

"Well, as you can see I am not that kind. Unlike you of course who are trying to-"

"What do you want?"

"I like you." Aisha could clearly hear the mockery in his voice. "Could you tell me where is her dead body?"

"Her?" Aisha ask as she moves toward where she believe the voice is coming from.

"You know who, your dead friend who brought me here."

"…..you got guts kid, I admit that. If I can ask, why do you want to know?"

"….well, let just said I am curios. I want to find who did it. What happen to the person is up to you."

"….she is buried somewhere." Aisha prepared herself as he approached closer and closer. "You need to show yourself if you want to know more." To her surprise, there isn't any living thing on the place she ought to be the source. The only thing that was there is a small amount of black smoke identic with the last one.

"Well, thank you for spending your precious time. It looks like my existence is unwanted here, so I let myself out of here. Oh yeah, say hello to that Renard for me."

With that, Aisha couldn't feel his presence anymore. It feels like he just vanished to nothingness. _Who is he really is?_

_Damn, she got so uptight because the killing stone. Just because I am the messenger. She really loves her Renard._ Tez was leaning on a wall just far enough that Aisha couldn't feel his presence but he can still see her. He is wearing a breastplate underneath his black shirt. He also wears a brown trouser and a pair of black shoes. He brought with him his scythe.

_Well, it was fun while it lasted. Marie Annichol huh? Awfully familiar. Will the legend be true or is this just another coincidence? It's interesting to say the least._ He smirks as he saw the last bit Aisha in the corner of his eyes. Tez turn around and heads toward the dungeon.

* * *

*Somewhere in Orario

Zhul entered a shady room illuminated by a single candle. He was carrying all of his group status parchements. As for the room, it consists of many bookcases full of books. Every book has a bunch of words and code imprinted on their cover. 'The strongest', 'Familia Leader', 'Creator', 'Wildest' are the example for these of codes. The room also consist of two chairs and one writing desk. The writing desk have four drawers. There are nine books on the writing desk as if they are more special than the others.

Zhul entered the room and put the papers on top of the writing desk. He pulls one of the chairs and sits on it. He brings out a pen and take one of the books on top of the desk. The code for the book is 'Regretful Hero'. He opens the book and skip some pages. When he reaches an empty page, he grabs a status parchment. It was Sutr's status.

Sutr

Lv.2

Strength : A 876 - S 983

Endurance : C 634 - B 728

Dexterity : A 824 - S 928

Agility : S 923 - SS 1037

Magic : E 421 - D 523

Instinct : I

Magic

[Prometheus]

-Allow the user to emits fire from any parts of the body

-The heat of the fire depends on the user's magic stats

-Chantless magic

[HollenFalscher]

-The user can turn any fire they came into contact into a physical material

-The strength of the material is determined by the user's strength stats

-Chantless magic

Skill

[Dummer Wunsch]

-This ability enchants the user's basic stats

-The enchant fully depends on the user feelings

-The feeling could be hatred, anger, happiness, etc

-This ability also reduces the user ability to think rationally relative to the user's feeling

"He reaches that stage again." Zhul couldn't contain his voice inside. _He'll probably going to riot if I didn't level him up._ Zhul pull one of the drawers and grab another paper. The paper was filled with scenario to level up. _Now, which one should I chose?_ "Sigh…" Zhul started to write on the book.

_The subject has reached his status cap. Sooner or later, he will level up with or without my permission. His status development is still going as strong as usual. When will his development reach the same level as other adventurer is still something debatable. If the subject level up, the last plans should be discarded as it doesn't work anymore. New plans should be made after he level up to find out if he obtains another ability or skill. Whatever he gains new skill or not, the new plans should include more high level adventurers as the subject level have reach that of a threat. By all means the subject must not be angered even with the cost of innocent live as the anger only worsen the situation._

"….." Zhul stopped his hand and pondered a bit. _So, I still lack the ability too-!?_ Suddenly a sequence of event is flashing inside his mind.

Zhul saw himself standing inside the same room with everyone. All of them look so different than the one they are now, either physical and mentally. Zhul than proceed to give Sutr the same book he is writing right now. He also does that with everyone else. Every single one of them let out a dry laugh at the sight of the books before going out the door with a big smile on their face. Zhul then follow them and close the door in front of the past Zhul.

…_so it shows me a good future._ Zhul shakes his head and lift his chin up. He stares at the ceiling as if he was searching for something. _….its useless huh? That is one of the possible future, but I still can't determine how to perfectly obtain it. What a useless piece of shit._

Zhul slapped both of his cheeks before he focuses himself on the book in front of him. After he racks his brain for a couple of minutes without any progress, he decided to put Sutr's status inside the book and put it away.

_Better work on someone else plan._ Now to the next pain in the ass, Tez. Zhul take a book with the code 'Misunderstood Savior' printed at the cover.

* * *

*Inside the Dungeon

"RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!" A minotaur's roar echoed through the floor.

Sutr is fighting a minotaur all alone without anyone in eyesight. He was using one of his swords while his other hand is flaming, literally. There are scratches and dents on his armour as he had been fighting this whole time all across the upper and middle floors. His shirt and pants have holes on them. His body was wet from blood and sweat that might not be his.

The minotaur was full of slices and scratches. One of its eyes is missing and blood is coming out from its mouth. Its face show fear and panic as it sees death coming.

"RRRROOOOOAAAARRR!" The minotaur is down on its four limbs. It is storing its energy on both of its feet and ready to charge at its enemy. Sutr saw what the minotaur was about to do, he lifts the back of his feet, he looks like he is tiptoeing.

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" The minotaur release all of its restrain and charged at Sutr with full force. Sutr does the same and launched himself at the charging minotaur. If any adventurers, whatever they are a veteran or a rookie, they surely judge this action as suicide and stupid.

Sutr and the minotaur approached each other at high speed. When the two body almost collided in, Sutr lower his body and cut one of its legs. It causes the minotaur to tumble and crashes into the ground while Sutr rolls on the ground from the leftover momentum.

"RRROOOOOOOAAAARRRR!" Scream of pain was soon heard after the minotaur landed on the floor. Sutr pulled out his other swords and throw it at the minotaur. The minotaur blocks the sword with its hand unaware that Sutr is jumping forward at it. When it moves its hand away, Sutr was already in front of it, swinging his sword. The sword went through the minotaur's wrist.

"RRROOOOAAAARR!" It cried in pain. The minotaur swings its other arm in hope of sending his enemy away. Sutr picked up the other sword and swings it into the minotaur's arm. The sword cut through the arm but it was broken in the process.

Sutr having enough of it, stepped on the minotaur stomach. As the minotaur open its mouth to scream, Sutr cut its cheek and separated it lower and upper jaws. Sutr then procced to drove his sword through the minotaur and destroying its magic stone. The minotaur turns to ashes, leaving behind a magic stone and a horn.

Sutr picks up both of them and put them inside his bag. _Done, now to find some-!_ Sutr jumps away when the back of his neck feels like they got zapped by electricity. After he jumped, a fireball crashes on the place where he is standing. A Hellhound is watching Sutr from a high place and continue shooting fire at Sutr.

Sutr lower his body as he run through the scene until he finds a stone to hide. Sutr catches his breath as he hides behind the stone from the incoming fire. The hellhound didn't make it easy for Sutr as its keep spouting it flame at the stone that Sutr was hiding behind. _….Hermes damn it._

The hellhound approached the stone while still spouting its flame. As it's coming closer, a stone was thrown from the other side. The Hellhound waste no time to burn the stone. The stone exploded into grey smoke which covered everything. The hellhound quickly gets out of the smoke and watched closely for its meal to make a move.

"!" Some smoke sticks out beside the hellhound. The hellhound spits out it flame at the smoke unaware of the shadow approaching in front of it. Sutr lands with a swing that separate the hellhound head from its body. The hellhound than turn into ash the same manner as the minotaur. Sutr picked up the stone and put it inside his bag.

"Pant…..pant…pant…." Sutr let out his breath after fighting two battle continuously. He fixes his hair before he fixed his clothes. _So this is what a level three battle feel like._ Sutr said to himself as he know that he shouldn't be here without a party. It was something he had been doing this entire time, lying to Vers about the depth of the floor. He is actually unauthorised to go this deep as it was seen as suicide, but like the fight with the minotaur, he is a suicidal person.

_Now, how am I going to lie to Vers again?_ As he was pondering to himself, a voice called out to him.

"Hey there, enjoying yourself."

"Ugh…..why are you still alive?" Sutr asked in annoyance as he turn his head and saw the speaker. It was Tez.

"How about you kill me here? Could you do it?" Tez replied in a challenging tone. He is holding his scythe in his hand.

"I could kill you everywhere I want, but not now."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are here to provide some interesting offer, aren't you?" Sutr smirks as he finished his question. He didn't need to hear Tez answer as it was obvious in his face.

"Well, well, well, look who had became a psychic." Tez walked down from his place. "Well, I have an offer if you could say it."

"What the cost?"

"Help me level up."

"What's in it for me?"

"You'll level up too."

"…so you reach your cap too huh? Well, it was sooner or later. So what kind of scenario? We can't erase an entire Familia like last time. It won't work twice."

"Of course I know that. Well, the concept is the same but the enemy are different."

"…..talking here will get us nowhere. Let's just move it, scum."

"Huh… well, I'll bare with it until I level up, fish head."

With that, the two person walked away from the scene and leave only footprints on the ground and the aftermath of the battle. As they leave, one could hear the banter from both of them. It was full of mockery and yet somehow they looked like old buddy after a night on the town.


	12. Chapter 12

The sunlight was reaching its peaks as it's lingers just above Orario. There weren't many people who use the road in this time of day, so to see four teens carrying what assume to be boxes full of something is really eye catching. The four of them consist of one pure dwarf, a half-dwarf, a human and a cat person. They are Briar, Koth, Lug and lastly, Aol. Each and every one of them carried different sizes of boxes that had been adjusted with the size of their body. Briar carries the biggest while Aol carries the smallest.

"You know, for a group who have committed a shit tons of crimes, we sure have it easy walking in the midday." Aol said quietly as he feels the gaze of people coming from the houses that they pass by.

"If we didn't say anything, nobody would know," Lug commented without needing to hold back his voice. "and we did those 'crimes' because the guild, or specifically Ouranos asked us to. So don't need to feel afraid."

"And Zhul can handle Loki and Freya Familia. We are also in Hermes Familia and Ganesha have a good relation with the guild so we are fine." Koth said playfully.

"Yeah, which show ye how important connection really is, and talking about connection..." Briar turned his head sideway and glance at Koth. "When are you going to forge a connection with Hephaestus Familia, lad?"

"I am still working on it, at least I am in good term with Tsubaki. How about you and Goibniu Familia?"

"That old geezer is a pain in me butt lad, but I had to do it and Lug…."

"What is it?" When He heard his name being called, Lug snapped back. Just a moment ago, he was lost in his thought when everyone was busy talking.

"Give that box to me and do your stuff." Briar hold out his other hand. He is now carrying one box with one hand and offering to carries another one in his other. "You aren't payin' attention to yer path."

"…." Lug remained silent. He couldn't just give the job he was tasked for and go does something else. As he was opening his mouth to denied, Koth picked his box up with ease.

"Don't worry, we are taking this path for that particular reason anyway. So go." Koth put the box onto Briar's hand and walk away with the others, leaving the dumbstruck Lug with his hand still stretch out.

"…idiots" Lug muttered those word as he turned towards the stall that have caught his attention. A Jagamarukun stall that was attended by a certain goddess.

As he approached the stall, the goddess quickly recognizes his face and wave at him.

"LLUUGG!"

_Why does she always have to scream my name?_ "Good afternoon goddess Hestia. As cheerful as ever I see."

"Hehehehehehe, of course. Listen listen!"

_And here we go._ Lug mentally mute her in his mind as she tells him about her only member, Bell Cranell. It would be nice of her, but she had done this a lot of times in the past that Lug developed an effective way to silent her. All he had to do is nod when the name Bell Cranell was thrown out of her mouth. He also quite possibly developed a sense of respect for Bell to be able to handle her on daily basis._ She really loves her child huh? Well, it's normal considering he is her first child._

"And this morning he ran away from me-"

"He is a really nice boy from what I heard from you, but could you please pack me some Jagamarukun. I don't like making people wait."

"Okay! Just like the usual right?"

"Yeah please." Lug dig inside his pocket and brought a sack full of Valis. It was his money that he earned from working hard inside the Dungeon and filling request here and there. "I leave the money here."

"OKAY! Here you go!" Hestia took the sack and gave Lug a paper bag full of Jagamarukun. Lug took the paper bag and started to walk away. "Be careful on your way!" She waved at him as she watched his back getting smaller and smaller until she can't see him again. _I hope those kids like his gifts._

* * *

Back at the place that Zhul was currently occupying. There are a lot of scribble sound coming from his pen as he writes continuously for hours, updating his plan. There are a lot of thing that he needed to considerate, but it wasn't a hassle for him as his mind quickly find a way to resolve some of the problems he might face. But there is something that even he needs to think of and that is how to defeat himself.

_Well, well, well, look like I reach the final boss fight._ He said to himself as he brought his status up to his face. He took a book with the code 'Idiotic Genius' and opened up an empty page. He pondered to himself over and over but nothing comes to his mind. He was frustrated to no end. It was something he needed to do and yet he can't. He already did everyone parts but when it came to his, his mind went completely blank.

_….sigh…I need some fresh air._ Zhul said to himself before somebody knocks on his door.

*Knock *Knock

"….." Zhul got up from his seat and ready to attack. There aren't many people who knew about this place, only his group and a couple of others who could be counted by one hand. Zhul approached the door, he pulled his dagger from his boots and brought them closer just in case.

"It's me."

_Fels?_ Zhul opened the door and was met with a walking black robe. He can't see pass his robe but he is sure that he only sees bones if he opens them. "…I never called for you."

"No, but Ouranos called for you."

"For what matter? I am quite busy at the moment."

"It's something that you would find interesting, if I may say."

"…..okay." Zhul leave the door to turn of the magic stone lamp and went to other room. It was a room without door except for the door that goes to Zhul writing room. There are only two chairs facing each other. The room also doesn't have any windows making it pitch black without the magic stone torch that Zhul was holding in his hand. Zhul approached one of the walls and push it. The wall then magically turned into a door that lead into a tunnel. "After you." He lets Fels walked first. It could be seen as a polite act but his intention is completely different. He wants to have an upper hand if anything happens.

"You don't need to be wary of me."

"You aren't the one who decide that, it's me. Now go."

"….." Fels didn't said anything else and just went with what Zhul wanted and then Zhul followed afterward.

* * *

"Please state your intention." Zhul said to the god who sat inside the praying chamber. His voice doesn't have a tone of respect everyone would expected for someone who is speaking to the founder of Orario. "I am busy protecting Orario right now."

"Something had happened."

"There is a lot of thing happening inside the Dungeon at once, you have to be more specific."

"There was some big explosions of magic energy inside the Dungeon a couple of days ago. The last time, something like this happened was decades ago before the fall of Zeus and Hera."

"…I need the floor." Zhul's carefree tone was gone and replaced by a much more serious one. This could be the people who attacked him and his friend and by all means he doesn't want this lose this kind of information.

"…..I couldn't pinpoint it. It happened in multiple spots in the lower floor."

"It was so much that you couldn't pinpoint it? Or they knew someone was watching the Dungeon and crafted a plan to fool you?"

"….Fels."

"Yes." Fels walked out from the darkness and handed Zhul some papers. Before he disappeared into the darkness again.

It was a profile of an adventurer. _Red haired, 25 years old, Loki Familia executive, Level 5, Her average status is A except for her agility which is S…..Pyrrha._ "Why are you giving me this?"

"She emerged from the Dungeon decades ago at the same time the explosion happened."

_Emerge?_ "That's answer why you didn't contact the Loki Familia or Ganesha Familia, but why us? Why didn't you contact Hermes instead?"

"…I couldn't give Ganesha this information because-"

"It will cause a war between his and Loki's Familia right? And you can't give this to Loki because you don't want to ruin her trust for you?"

"Yes, and Hermes is investigating-"

"…..something that the Loki Familia found on the lower floor, right?" This question gave Zhul the reactions that he wanted. Zhul could see one of Ouranos's eyebrows rises even if it was only for a couple of seconds. "I see, but what will you pay for this job?" Even if he doesn't want to acknowledge it, he cares for his group more than Orario to the point that he isn't willing to took this job if the pay isn't worth as losing a god or two.

"…..Fels."

"Here." Fels bring out a small chest that was made from metal. They opened it and showed ten bottles of elixir. "This is an advance payment. The rest will be given after the job have been done."

"Why are you paying this much? If by any chances, those explosions give birth to another Pyrrha, what do you want to do with them?"

"I want to save them before the Dungeon do anything."

"And what if it's a threat to Orario?"

"…..By any means, stop them."

"Any means?"

"Yes."

Zhul stared straight into Ouranos eyes as Ouranos does the same. What Ouranos is saying right now is as dangerous as setting a nuclear bomb that could detonate if a fly landed on it. That could be a live saving or something that Ouranos would regret later.

"….sigh…" Zhul picked up one elixir and gave it to Fels. "Tell me the real reason for Monsterphilia? Why are you showing normal people monsters? You want them to get used to monster, don't you?"

"…..yes, will you believe me if I said there are intelligent monsters out there?"

"Well why not?" Zhul answer shocked Ouranos and Fels. They never expected someone would actually want to live together with a monster especially adventurers who have been working day and night inside the Dungeon and see what horrible things the monsters are capable of. "Look, we are a weird group of individuals. This is not the weirdest things that we had seen honestly. If someone ask me do I believe that there is a monster that could think? I'll probably said yes. That Dungeon is bigger than everyone can comprehend."

"…it was never a mistake to make contact with you. Surely, all of you would change-"

"No, we will not. We can't and we shouldn't. That's a job for someone else."

"And who will that be?"

Zhul smiled before he said. "You'll meet him, just wait. Just like what Zeus said." Zhul took the chest and turn towards the exit. "Oh yeah, Fels. For 800 years, have you ever regretted making something?"

"….yes." Their voice doesn't have any kind of tones in it, but Zhul could heard a surprise coming from them. Especially the part where he knew Fels have lived for 800 years.

"Hhhmmmmm….I see." Zhul smirked at Fels answer and keep walking until he left the chamber. There was a small silence before Fels asked Ouranos.

"Ouranos, what will you want me to do?"

"Keep an ears and eyes for their movement. Don't intervene, only report to me if they made any kind of move."

"Yes."

* * *

*In the guild

"…..hmmm..?" Vers, who have been sleeping on her job, wake up. She fixes her hair and cracked her neck a couple of time before focusing on her table. _How long have I been asleep?_ Vers looked left and right for any sign of her boss and was relieved when she doesn't see him. _Hm? What's this?_ Vers saw the piece of paper under the pile of papers and read it.

_The last attacked wasn't caused by grudge. Leave the case to me and go back to your normal life. Until further notice, I couldn't guarantee your safety._

_Since the first time I have ever talked to you, I could never return back to my normal life._ Vers put the paper down and took a deep breath. _I should continue my investigation._

"Here you go." A hand puts a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Hm?" When Vers traced the hand back to its owner, she saw a half-elf wearing the guild outfit. "What is this for, Eina?"

"Your adventurer asked me to give you a cup of coffee. He really is a kind adventurer just like you said."

"…yeah, he really is." If only he is as open as he is kind. "By the way, how long have I been asleep?"

"Only for a couple of minutes, don't worry the boss didn't find out."

"Thank god for that." Vers then dropped her vision towards another stack of paper. It was the quests that Sutr took that she had confiscated from him. She grabbed it all and counts it one by one. _There's a missing one._ "Hey, Eina."

"Yes?"

"How many quests did he took?"

"Your adventurer? When he left the Guild, he was carrying four quests."

_I knew it._ Vers massaged the skin between her eyes. She forcefully closes her eyes and let out a long, tired sigh. "Thank you, Eina. If you see him again, can you ask him to meet me? He really is a troublesome adventurer."

"Mm, yeah."

"And by the way Eina."

"Yeah?"

"How is your relationship with your adventurer? Have you two dated yet?"

Eina's face was beet red when she heard the question. It was so much that the tip of her ears was glowing red. "W-what are you talking about!? T-There is n-no-no way that would happen!"

"Hehehehe, why don't you spend a day or two with him. I'm sure your mind will change."

"No, there is no way! He is like a little brother to me. I wouldn't even think of having an intimate relationship with him."

_Sure right._ Vers was not buying the intimate relationship part. From what she had seen, Eina was the most caring advisor she had ever met. "Maybe you are a bro-con?"

"NO WAY! And beside…" Eina voice was shrinking. She sounds somewhat sad and lonely. "There is already a special someone in his heart and there is no way I could compete with her."

"There is no way you couldn't compete with her? What are you talking about, you are one of the most beautiful flower I have ever seen in my life. Who is it anyway?"

"The sword princess."

"….." Vers was silent. Her face showed how shocked she was and it was still completely frozen in her face. "….I've got to say, kid got taste."

"…..yeah." Eina shows a dejected expression. She lowered her face and somehow made Vers feel bad for her.

_Damn, she made me feel guilty for some reason._ "But, she is way out of his league. You still got some chance when he fell from that mountain."

"…it's not nice to hope for that to happen and beside," Eina raised her face and show a bright expression but Vers could feel how forced it was. "I am his advisor. At least I could meet him everyday." She said it with a proud tone. "Seeing him return alive is enough for me. I am willing to be just an advisor to him if he could return alive every time he went down."

_The most beautiful flower huh? Maybe she is more beautiful than I imagine._ "Well if by any chance you changed your mind, call me okay."

"I am not going to!" With that said, Eina walked away from Vers's desk looking like a red tomato. Vers watched her co-worker leave with a faint smile on her lip. It was a smile of envy.

_If only Sutr would open himself, maybe we could….no, there is no use hoping for the impossible to happen._ Vers drinks her cup of coffee and return her attention towards the papers on her desk. She read them thoroughly and not missing any kinds of information. Inside her maiden heart, there is a little spot of light that still hoping for Sutr to finally open himself. Even if she pushed it away, it still lingers in her heart and won't go away no matter how hard she tried.

_I hope….._

* * *

*Goibniu Familia base

The sky was cleared and the clock had just struck three o'clock when Briar stand in front of the metal door to the Goibnui Familia' smithery. He was accompanied by Pern who is carrying a brown bag. He had just delivered the books to the empty base and immediately leave with Pern who, by coincidence, done his job at the same time.

"You sure this is a right time to visit?" Pern asked. They heard wails of pain coming from inside the smithery. Each and every one of them was cursing a certain flat-chested Amazon from the Loki Familia.

"…nnngg…probably not. Let's go-" Before Briar could finish his sentence, the door swung open. Someone exited the door with tears streaming down from his eyes.

"I can't do it! I can't take this anymore!" The man ran as fast as he can. Nobody know where he was going but it's looks like it was better than the smithery.

"COMEBACK HERE!" A loud voice called out from inside the smithery after that voice, a man walked out from the smithery looking extra angry. Briar immediately recognize him as one of his connections. The man was wearing a thick pair of gloves and there is a black ring around his eyes. From his posture alone, someone could determine that he is an old dwarf. The old dwarf turned his attention from the street towards the two visitors. "What do you want?"

"Lon' time no see Ptah. What did she do this time?" Briar asked Ptah without saying the name of the one who make the Goibniu Smiths suffer.

"She broke it, again. Again for fuck sake! WHY DID WE AGREE TO HELP HER!? AAGGGHHHHHH!" Ptah voice was furious. At this point, a tear is all that was needed to complete the scene and someone could paint it and sold it for .000 Valis.

"How? How did she break that masterpiece?" Briar tone was one of amazement. To be able to destroy the masterpiece he was talking about, someone need to have the strength from the deepest point of the Dungeon.

"New species and acid she said. GO TO HELL WITH THAT!" Ptah was on four when he finally broke and screamed. He lifted his head and looked at Briar. "You! Help us and we'll gave ye a portion of the payment!"

"I am still a level 2. I still need some trainin'."

"DON'T CARE! We'll use you no matter what." Ptah raised from his position and grabbed both of Briar shoulders. He shook Briar body violently and said. "PLEASE LAD!"

While all the commotion happened outside, Pern slipped pass them and entered the smithery. He entered a certain room and meet with an old man. He is the patron god of this Familia, Goibniu.

"What do you want?" The god said to the visitor. He was at the middle of sharpening a certain sword when Pern enters the room.

"Can I buy some iron sand, like usual?"

"…..can I asked, why are you buying this much iron?"

"Training."

Not wanting to dig deeper into others business, Goibniu stop asking even if Pern's answer was unsatisfying. Goibniu put down the sword and bring out a sack full of iron sand. "Here."

Pern looked inside the sack and confirmed it was full of black, heavy sand. He used both of his hands to lifted it and put it inside his bag. After that, he brought out a wood box and handed it over to Goibniu. "Here is the payment."

The god took the box, he opened it and looked inside. His head goes up and down when he counted what inside, he then closed the box when he done counting and put it somewhere else. "Just the right amount."

After Goibniu confirmed the contents, Pern prepared himself to left. When he was about to open the door, the god asked him something. "Pern, how was my Familia daggers?"

Pern stopped on his track. It was surprising that Goibniu actually remembered and said his name. "Haven't had the time to examine the daggers, probably latter. How did you know I bought your Familia's daggers?"

"It's my Familia smithery, of course I would know." Goibniu said as he picked up the sword back. "And on your way out, send my greetings to that annoying dwarf."

"Why didn't you say it yourself? He is outside you know."

"I am busy." And with that, Goibniu returned to what he was doing before, sharpening the sword of a certain sword princess.

"What a pain in the ass." Pern muttered under his breath. He doesn't know if Goibniu know or not but he quickly exited the room in case he knows. _Thank Hermes he doesn't._ Pern said to in his heart when he is on the other side of the door. "Now, where is Briar?"

"Yo lad!" Briar's voice rang inside of Pern's head. Pern turned his head towards the source and saw Briar behind an anvil waving his hand. He was holding a hammer and was wearing a pair of thick gloves like what Ptah was wearing. "I'm gonna stay here for a sec. Go on without me."

_What with the way he was saying it. It sounds like he was sacrificing himself._ "Okay." _Should I give him Goibniu's greeting?...Nah, he should do it on his own._ Pern turned towards the exit and quickly ran. _Hope Goibniu didn't find out, Hope Goibniu didn't find out, Hope Goibniu didn't find out, Hope Goibniu didn't find out, Hope Goibniu didn't find out, Hope Goibniu didn't find out, Hope Goibniu didn't find out._ That sentence was repeated in his mind until he reached the exit and got outside.

He was met with an orange sky when he exited the building._ How long have I been inside?_ He looked around and saw a group of girls. He immediately recognized them. _Jormungand, Amazon, Thousand Elves and Sword Princess. Did I miss a meteor crashed or something? Why are they here?_ Pern scanned the surrounding to look for others path home instead of using the same one as those Loki Familia executives until a familiar voice called out to him.

"Well well well, who we have here?" Pern got goosebump when he heard those voice. "What are you doing here?" Pern turned his head and saw Pyrrha standing behind him wearing casual clothes.

"Flash, what are you doing outside of the Dungeon?"

"Call me by my name, and what made you think I am always inside the dungeon?"

"…Sutr said you were born inside the Dungeon and was raised by a pack of minotaurs."

"You really believe him?"

"Looking at you, why not?"

"….you know what? I invited Sutr for today and I think he will feel lonely without a friend so-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Pern stepped back with every 'no'. He was distancing himself from Pyrrha, but to no use. Pyrrha quickly moved behind Pern. She circled her right arm around Pern's neck and dragged him toward the other girls. "Release me please! You are choking me." Pern struggled as hard as he can but to no avail. _How is she able to carry me with the iron sand in my bag? You Gorilla!_

"Hey girls, have you done your business?" Pyrrha asked as she approached them.

"Ah, Pyrrha….. who is that?" Tiona cheerfully turned her head but was quickly changed to curiosity.

"This, he is my friend."

"No, you drag me to-Ow! Ow! Ow! That's hurt!" Pern answer honestly until Pyrrha pinched him on his waist. "What did you-Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay we are friend, geez."

"Ah Pern, long time no see." Lefiya recognized Pern and immediately greets him.

"Hm? Lefiya huh? Please visit Zhul once in a while. He is spiralling out of control."

"Well, the last letter from him said that everyone was going crazy." Lefiya asked.

"That only happen twice, so forget about it."

"What?" Everyone, except Lefiya and Pern, said out of reflexed, worried about the state of the one they are talking about.

"Did he brew something dangerous again?" Lefiya asked without worrying. "I told him to not to do that."

"You really thought he would listen?"

"Good point. Hehehehehehe of course he wouldn't." Lefiya let out a small laugh.

"Did you know him Lefiya?" Tione patted Lefiya shoulder and asked her. "It looked like you are the closest one by not forcing him, unlike Pyrrha."

"Hey!"

"So maybe you could introduce him to us? He seems like in some sort of trouble."

"Oh, he isn't. He and his group are on the edge of going insane at least once a week."

"This week there are two occasion, thank you very much."

"Is that really something you can be proud of?" Pyrrha asked the boy on her arm with a concerned face.

"Well, at least we survived even if it was barely, right?"

"Yes! What even happened though? I am curious now!" Tiona asked with so much energy, she could power the entire world alone.

"Did you play the do-or-dare again?" Lefiya asked, she was acting like a big sister who scolded her little brother. This made the others look at her with a surprised look. "Did you include captain too?" Tione's eyes quickly focus on Pern when she heard the word captain coming out from Lefiya mouth.

"….yes and we didn't include the braver so you don't need to worry…..I guess."

"Okay, what really happened?" Now lefiya voice was showing some concerns. She had known Zhul for a longer time than she had with Pern but Pern was not the person that usually shown any kinds of doubt. "Please tell me it wasn't something involving any piece of metal or anything that could reacted or exploded."

"Okay what really happened? Tell me." Pyrrha raised Pern little body and looked at him in the eyes.

"Okay, Lefiya."

"Yes?"

"You have known Zhul before he dropped out from school, right?"

"Yes, he is my senior and was said to be a prodigy among everyone, but he dropped out without even gave us any kind of warning or saying goodbye. Every teacher said that he is a gifted item maker and magic user."

"Good, you know about the potion he used to make plants bigger but turned them into a man-eating monster? Yeah, it was 10 times worse."

"What happened exactly?"

"Shit happened. We were doing a dare and he dropped the potion inside the sewer and next, the entire sewer was covered by five-legged-ice-breathing-nine-eyed-flaming spiders."

"….what?" Every one said in unison. Even the sword princess who was eagerly hearing Pern's story reacted the same way. They have been in the deepest floor of the Dungeon but they haven't seen a five-legged-ice-breathing-nine-eyed-flaming spider.

"Yeah, I guess that was weird for you, huh?"

"Did the captain knew about this?" Lefiya asked while still shocked by Pern's story.

"…..nnnnn yeesss."

"I am going to tell captain."

"No, he will visit us more frequently if you did. We will run out of snacks faster."

"DID YOU JUST INSULT MY CAPTAIN?!" Tione almost lunged herself forward if only it wasn't for Aiz and Tiona who held her down.

"No I didn't." Pern said as he hugged Pyrrha body like a little puppy. He was hugging for his life. "I never did though. I just said, he need to relax and not visit us immediately after your expedition."

"Hm, so that where he went late on the night." Pyrrha said as she protected Pern from Tione. "Well, could I meet every one in your group. All of you sounds interesting."

"Yeah no. Beside, the only thing the Braver did was playing chess."

"Well looking at you and Sutr, I could understand why he is interested in all of you." Pyrrha pulled Pern away from her body and said to everyone. "Okay, let's go. We would be late."

"Yeah, goodbye." Pern almost walked if only Pyrrha didn't act fast. Pyrrha grabbed Pern's bag and drag him with her. "Oh, come on."

"Don't worry, you'll blend in just fine and beside, we have to picked up your friends from the Dungeon."


	13. Chapter 13

"Fuh…." A little tired breath exited Sutr's mouth. His conditions are nowhere near its peak, heck the fact that he is still conscious is a miracle if you look at his body. His shirt was nowhere to be seen and his body was covered in wounds. There are bite marks and scratches decorating his chest and back and a lot of it were still pouring blood. His long pants have become shorts with a rip edges that was clearly the result of burning. His feet are swelling which is why he is barefooted as it was impossible for him to wear any kinds of shoes and not letting out a small hiss of pain every second. His gauntlets and breastplate could be seen ten feet away from him. They are broken and by any means couldn't be use or repair. Near his feet were three hilts with broken blades that he used just a couple of moments ago before they shattered into tiny pieces, one of them was his back up weapons. There is a big claw mark that ran from Sutr's forehead through his left eye and end on his left cheek. "….well this surely would let me venture the Dungeon without worrying about my debt." Sutr said as he glanced to his side where a pile of magic stones was stack on top of each other to make a giant mound.

"Can you even carry all of this?" A voice came from the other side of the mound. Right there was Tez sitting on the side of the mound with a pole leaning on his right shoulder. That pole used to be his scythe before it received the same fate as Sutr's short swords. While his scythe received the same fate as Sutr's, his body was a little bit lighter on the wounds scale. Its not as bad as Sutr is but its still bad with hundred of bruises, claw and bite marks and also some blood coming out from a couple of them. He is still wearing his clothes but there is a lot of holes in them that it was basically useless.

"…" Sutr looked at the mound. The mound was by no means small, its height reaches Sutr's waist and there is no way to carry all of this in one go. Their body have reached the limits and couldn't be pushed without risking a blackout. "What are you suggesting here? This is a fucking pantry, monsters will come every now and then and if someone see it, they will just scoop some and go on."

"Hide it, you big dumb apple."

"Where, ass hats? This place is as plain as a bread."

"Which kinds? I could literally go and-"

"RRROOOOAAAARRRR!" A single monster's roar was heard when both of them wasn't focusing their attention on the doorway. A minotaur, who was already on all four, charged at Sutr.

"Not really in the mood here buddy." Sutr jumped over to the other side of the magic stones mound.

The minotaur burst through the mound at high speed that it sent the stones flying all over the place. It stopped and searched its perimeter for the meals only to find a barren place without any signs of life. "….." The minotaur stands on top of the magic stones for a moment before going to the middle of the pantry where a giant pillar excretes some sort of nutrition rich orange substance. The substances are collected in the base in the form of a little lake.

As it's approached the pillar, the minotaur lowers its head and starts to drink the substance. The minotaur drank the substance peacefully before a hand emerged suddenly from inside the lake and drag the minotaur down. The minotaur couldn't react accordingly as it didn't expect a surprise attack especially coming from inside the lake.

The minotaur fought back and tried to ran to the edge. For a moment the minotaur was winning as the hand let it go and it was getting closer to the edge, but the next moment the minotaur fell head first. It looks to its right leg which had been cut off rather roughly, it looked like a shark just took a bite out of it.

Blood flow from its wound, the minotaur screamed in terror and started to clawed the bottom just to get itself away from the lake. Sadly, a hand reached for its left leg and pulled it into the depth. The minotaur screamed was heard until it was fully submerged, even then the bubble was still raising in numbers only before they completely stopped and smoke arise from inside the lake. A couple of seconds have passed and two mounds started to raise from inside the lake. They are Sutr and Tez.

"Well, fuck!" Sutr said loudly as he smelled himself. "Now we probably going to attract more monsters."

"Yeah….shit."

Both of them exited the lake and tried as hard as they can to get rid of the substances that was sticking to their bodies. After trying for 2 minutes, there was still a considerable amount of the substances that was still sticking to their bodies. Eventually they just roll with it as they see it as useless.

"Let me get my bag first!" Sutr ran towards the doorway. He had kept his bag there for their entire fight. It was still the same when he left it, both inside and outside. _Noice, everything is still here._ Sutr grabbed his bag and walked inside the pantry. He rummaged through his bag and threw a sack at Tez. "Here! Bagged them up!"

"What do you think I am?" Tez caught the sack in mid-air and started to scoped the magic stones inside. He looked at Sutr who was using another sack to do the same exact thing as he did. "What are we going to do if a monster attacks us? Especially since we are covered in their food."

"Smack them with your sack, it'll be the same as swinging a club." Sutr said as he eagerly bagged all the magic stones he can get in. It was getting to full that a couple of magic stones started poking out from inside the sack. "Now! That's done it!" Sutr shouldered the sack and adjusted himself to the weight.

"…..you look like Santa, an evil shirtless skinny Santa." Tez looked at Sutr's sack and the looked at his, the size was undoubtedly different.

"Well, this Santa gonna smack you in the head-"

"-and probably killed you-"

"-if you are a bad child." Sutr pay no heed to Tez's words and started walking towards the surface. Tez followed behind him with a few feet between them. He doesn't want to be associated with a shirtless Santa who was walking all happily inside the Dungeon carrying a sack with some pointy things poking out of it with the occasional monsters approaching.

* * *

It was reaching night time as Sutr and Tez stands in front of the Guild. Both of them had taken a shower and wears a simple plain shirt and long pants in the Babel but the real problem starts here. How the hell are they going to exchange this much magic stones without their advisor screaming at them for being reckless. Both of them was attracting a lot of eyes with the big sacks on their shoulders.

"Just this one, be useful and come up with a plan." Sutr whisper to Tez. It wasn't really a whisper since his voice was just a little smaller than usual.

"….let's just go in. Nothing will ever be done if we are just standing here like a doll." Tez walked inside the guild and quickly ran towards the exchanging section.

"Here, just give the Valis to me and be done with it." Tez put the sack on the table. The table almost got went flat at the weight of the sack. It wasn't exaggerating to say, that this was the biggest load the guild had ever got.

"Wha-What?!" The person who was in charged couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed both of them as if they were broken. "We can't give you now, we need some time to think-"

"Just give me 100.000 Valis and I'll take the others when I got the chance."

"Ah, yes." The person took out a pouch full of Valis and gave it to Tez. "I am sorry sir, but I need to know who you are."

"I am-"

"Tez."

Before Tez could answer, a cold voice swept his entire body. He turned back and saw a female elf standing behind him. The elf eyes were directly drilling into him. It was like being watched by Yeti in the frozen peak of Himalaya. She stands at 180 cm tall. She has a brown long hair that was stretched to her waist. She also has blue eyes that was said to have the same colour as the Melen's lake. She wore the usual guild outfit.

"Well, hello there Teno. How was your day?" Tez took the pouch and walked backward for a couple of steps.

"….." Teno eyed the sack that almost broke the table and shifted her vision back to Tez. "….you looked like you were having fun."

"Hahahahaha, yeah." Tez let out a forced laugh. He eyed the doors before making a sprint for it and saying. "I'll explained it later!"

"….sigh…." Teno let out a tired sigh and said to the exchanging person. "Prepare another 100.000 Valis, the second one is coming."

"Ah, yes." Before the person could brought out the pouch, a big thud was heard in front of him which was followed with the sound of something broken. He peered from below the counter, only to see another sack which was undoubtedly bigger than the first one. The person looked at the sack in complete disbelieve as he brought the pouch out. "…here….."

"Thanks!" Sutr took the pouch and just as he wanted to ran out, Teno spoke.

"Vers is sick."

"….what?" Sutr didn't move at all. For him the world was frozen and he had an urged to just ran out and searched for his advisor. The last time he had seen is her is this morning and she was looking at list of criminals. His body tensed up, if by any chances that this was the work of someone, that person should be considered dead.

Sutr then looked at Teno as if he was asking for confirmation. Teno nods her head, in which Sutr asked. "….where is she?" His faced showed a worried expression. Teno could picture him running toward Vers's apartment as soon as he went outside.

"She is in her apartment, you don't need to worry. She have visited a doctor and they said it was work related sickness. She should be fine with in a day or two. You should let her rest." Teno said in a calming voice. She hoped her voice could change Sutr's emotions towards more stable one.

And it looks like it worked. Sutr's body language suggested that he was relief when he heard what Teno was saying. Both his shoulders went slumped and his body relaxed. "I see. Thanks for the information, I'll pay you later."

"Your welcome, just make sure Tez always returns alive, okay?"

"You can count on me." Sutr leave the exchanging area and went outside.

Teno watched his silhouette before she turned her head towards the person. "That was Sutr, he is Vers's adventurer. Write that down."

"Ah, y-yes Miss Teno!" The person hurriedly wrote Sutr's name down in a piece of paper. "And could the Tez person be yours, Miss?"

"Yes. Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to handle." With that parting words, Teno leave the exchanging section and walked to the inner part of the guild.

Outside the guild, Tez was leaning to the wall as he waits for Sutr to get out of the guild. When he saw him exited the building, he walked to him and said. "That was faster than I thought? What happen?"

"Vers is sick. She was not there so I'll hold the quests items. For now at least." Sutr said as he points his finger at his bag. "So, what now? We go home or?"

"It would be best if we could find a wild Hermes." Tez looked around. "You wouldn't see any high grass would you?"

"What kind of pokemon do you think he is? And beside, we don't know what type he is. Countering his move set in a battle could be difficult." Sutr shifted his eyes sideway until an idea hit him. "Hey, if we can make a pokeball, I want to catch someone."

"Who?"

"Pyrrha. That girl is crazy fast and strong. Honestly, I can't believe that she was raised by human parents. It would made more sense if she was born inside the Dungeon and was raised by a group of monsters, possibly minotaurs. I mean, she could possibly crush my head between her thighs."

"Just to be clear, can you describe her appearance?"

Sutr was curious why was Tez asking her appearance. He looked at him, only to see Tez looking past by him. "She is right behind me, isn't she?"

"No-"

"Thank god."

"-she is on your left."

"Fuck!" Sutr tried to jump, but Pyrrha's hand was quicker. She grabbed his hand and forcefully brought him near her body.

"So you want to be squished by my thighs? Don't know you were into those kinds of stuff." She circled her arm around Sutr's neck and brought him towards her chest. "Why don't you start with these?"

"Release me, woman!" Sutr tried to push Pyrrha away but it was no use. His strength was no match for a level 5. He tried to slipped his body down, only to be caught again by Pyrrha's iron claw. She picked him up and once again asserted her dominance by locking Sutr's neck again but tighter.

"No. If I did, you would just run away and beside, you forget about something."

"Did I?"

"You did," Pern suddenly arrived. He still carried his heavy bag. Behind him was the girls from the Loki Familia. "and I was being dragged by that gorilla over there all because of you."

"Well, it's your fault that she saw when you pick me up in the Dungeon. And I agree that she is a gorilla. OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! I CAN'T BREATH!" Pyrrha tighten her locks until Sutr's face was turning blue. He desperately patted Pyrrha arm as his conscious start to disappear. "I give up!... I am…..sorry…." Sutr went limped after Pyrrha keep tightening her locked.

"Um miss Pyrrha, can you stop?" Lefiya asked nervously. She is showing sign that she was scared for Sutr's health.

"No, Lefiya. Let him die." Pern stopped Lefiya's from moving forward. He was delighted to see Sutr actually suffering. "Let the weak die."

"You know, he is reminding me of someone." Tiona whispered to her sister as she watched Pern turning into a second Bete.

"Blood for the blood god." Tez continued after Pern. He was wearing an unusually gleeful smile. "We appreciate that you are getting rid of him."

"Mou! Stopped it you two!" Lefiya pouted but was ignored by the two grinning idiots. Pyrrha raised her eyebrow and released Sutr from her arm.

Sutr was on all four when Pyrrha release him. He grabbed his neck and was gasping for air. "I am….. going….to kill…..you…..asshole." He tried his hard to stand up, his legs were shaking and his posture was nothing warrior like, but alas he was determined to kick their ass. "Ready yourself!"

"Try it!" Both of them said out of instinct and readied themselves, but before they can let it all out. Pyrrha once again brought Sutr and Pern back to her painful 'embrace'.

"Wait why me?!" Pern protested. "I haven't done anything suspicious…..yet."

"Stop it, we have somewhere else we need to be, and bring that idiot too."

"Thank you for the invitation but no." Tez watched as his two friends being dragged by the level 5 adventurer. "Don't forget the souve—" He went silent when a chain wrapped around his neck.

"You are coming. One suffers and the others too." Pern pulled the chains, with the helped of the level 5, Tez didn't stand a chance and was quickly dragged by the neck. Sutr was quiet with a pale face as he was brought back to the painful torture.

"Lefiya, are they always like this?" Tione asked as she watched her friend dragged the three boys without even trying.

"Yes!" Lefiya answered energetically. "I was blessed from knowing them since a couple of years ago. Every time all of them gathered together, interesting and fun things always happen! I, for once, have seen it and I could never forget the adventure all of us had! It was wonderful!"

"Heh!? Is it that good?! Can you tell me what happened!?" Tiona jumped at Lefiya. Her eyes were shinning like a star. Before Lefiya could answer her question, Tione stepped in.

"Yeah, yeah later." Tione pushed her sister away. "We need to go now, I don't want to keep the captain waiting!"

"Ahahahaha. Well the captain asked me to tell him the story, maybe miss Tione could ask him."

"How interested was the captain?" Tione asked Lefiya with a serious face and tone. She looked like she was interrogating someone for the enemy's plan.

"Um, he was listening carefully and he looked like he was enjoying it."

"Thank you for the information! I am going first!" Tione immediately left and ran with an unbelievable speed. She was zooming like a mad woman and almost broke the sound barrier. Pyrrha almost fell over from the wind Tione produced.

"What was that?"

* * *

"I am home." Zhul opened the door to the base. He walked in and saw Koth laying on the ground motionless. "…what are you doing?"

"Photosynthesis."

"…..right, I am just going to leave it at that." _Damn, boredom is something dangerous. It decreases the already non-existent intelligent point to minus._ "You know, how about spending 2 hours in the Dungeon?"

"I feel like you just said something bad about me." Koth stands up and fixed his clothes. "Well, I am not going to denied your offer, so I'll be going now." Koth walked up to the door, but before he went out, he asked. "Where have you been?"

"I got called by the you-know-who."

"Voldemort? I thought Harry killed him. Are we going to fight him again? I am not really good at magic."

"No…..not now at least." Zhul's answer made one if Koth's eyebrow raises. "I don't have any intentions of summoning him…for now."

"….yyyeeeeeaaaaahhhh…just make sure you summon him when it's night time. You won't get the vibe when you summon him in the middle of the day with tons of blooming flowers around him." Koth exited the base and left for the Dungeon.

"Do you think this is DC or something?" Zhul closed the door before going to the kitchen. He saw Han standing on his two hands, on the wall, motionless and apparently meditating. "Okay, what happened? Did Doofernsmith fired some sort of stupid-inator or something?"

"No, we were just bored." Han dropped from his position then he just lay there on the ground. "You know, I find it comforting and relaxing when I meditated while doing a handstand. I guess it's true everyone has their own preferences."

"But not all of them have extreme pose like what you just did there."

"Some do."

"Stop putting the weird bunch inside the normal people. It's like putting Sutr with a bunch of elves and counting them as one." Zhul said, fully aware that Elves stereotype is that they consider themselves to be a pure race. Well it was true for a lot of them, but once in a while, you'll probably meet with the eccentric one.

"Yikes." Han tried to stand up when Zhul stretched his arm. Han hold his hand and picked himself up. "Are you still salty that most elves disowned you?"

"Well, they also disowned you too but whatever and beside," Zhul glanced sideway as if he was looking at something that wasn't there. "hearing how every elf reacted to Nine hell presence sure make me felt great about being disowned."

"Hm, if you become as famous as Nine hell or Thousand Elves, the other elf will probably start to respect you. You sure you don't want that? I am happy that I am not as famous as they are. It'll be a pain in the ass if every time you went outside, you will meet hundred of elves worshipping you."

"I don't think it reached that level yet, but I am the same as you. Being famous is the worst thing I want right now." Zhul looked around him as he said that. "Where are the others?'

"Aol is upstairs reading the book they brought here. Briar and Pern said they were visiting the Goibniu Familia and haven't comeback since. Tez and Sutr are currently unknown. Lug is doing his usual business."

Zhul shook his head and muttered. "Damn, everyone is scattered all around the place." He lifted his face and took a deep breath before saying. "Well, let them be. How was your shopping?"

"Bad, not a single thing feels right to me. If I could ask you something, could you design me a short sword could also be used as a staff? Like what you did in the basement with the dagger."

"That one was still a prototype. I have enough data to make a real one but I need the catalyst."

"Here." Han handed Zhul three crystal balls the size of a marble. "This is the best I can get, not the size but the quality."

"….I need some time to think of the design, but this should work. Just expect it to be made two days from now." Zhul went upstairs and left Han alone. He put the crystals in his pocket and walked toward his bunk bed. He saw Aol reading a book while standing with one leg up. _What the fuck happened?!_

* * *

"CHEERS!"

A cheerful voice was heard coming from inside a certain bar, the Hostess Fertility. The voice could be easily recognized as it belongs to the patron deities of one of the two strongest Familia in Orario, Loki. Everyone knew about her, even those outside of Orario. Her Familia name have spread through out the entire world, that only those who lived under a rock didn't know about her or her familia. Her hair is red and her eyes are so narrow, they look like a line.

"LET'S CHUG 'EM DOWN!" Said Loki as she drinks the beer on her mug like there is a hole on it. It didn't take long for her to finish her drink and ask for more. Her behaviour is appropriate considering what she is doing right now. She is gathering with the executives of her familia and a couple of others and was celebrating their return from the Dungeon.

"Loki, calm yourself." The mom of the group speaks. She is Riveria, a high elf and the possessor of the alias 'Nine Hell'. There are no elves or magicians who didn't knew about her, heck there is a certain magic kingdom who hate her since she can use more than three spells. She had an emerald coloured eyes and hair and stoic looking expression.

"WHAT'S THA MATTER, GARETH?! C'MON DON'T BE A COWARD NOW!" Loki ignore Riveria's complaint and taunt the dwarf, Gareth.

In response, Gareth lifted his mug up and drink them in one go. "THAT'S ALL YE GOT?!" Gareth slammed the mug down. His brown beard was decorated with little spots of beer. His small and muscular body and paired with brown beard and haired was a trademark for him who is also known as 'Elgram'. "Pout me some more, lad!" Gareth thrusts his mug forward at a plain looking human.

"Ah! Y-yes!" The human poured the drink while shaking, he looks absolutely nervous. The boy had black spiky hair and a normal looking face. He looked like an extra or background character you see in most anime. Not a lot of people know about him since he doesn't stand out, his alias is 'High Novice' and his real name is Raul.

"THERE YA GO! WHAT'S WRONG PYRRHA, AFRAID OR SOMETHIN'?" After successfully made Gareth drinks his mug until there's nothing left, the crimson haired goddess turned her attention toward her other familia member. "THOUGHT YA COULD CHUG MORE THAN GARETH!"

"YOU BET!" Pyrrha answer her taunt, she chugged her mug like there is no tomorrow. There is a stream of beer pouring from the space between her lips and the edge of the mug. The spills were clearly drenching her clothes wet, but she doesn't care. She slammed her mug and gulped the beer on her mouth. "Give me!" She pushed her mug towards Raul and asked for more.

In the sideway, Finn watched as his patron god and familia members duel out in a drinking game. He just smiled at them and take a little sip from his mug. Once in a while he glanced sideway towards a metal table who was inhibited by three teens. They are Sutr, Pern and Tez who was forced (willingly), by the owner of the bar, to sit on the metal table. Finn wants to greet them, but he knows he needs to pretend that they have never meet before. And thankfully, the other three was busy ignoring them as well.

"Captain~, why don't you drink some more?" A sweet voice disturbed Finn calmness. He glanced back at the table and see the older amazon pouring more beer into his mug. "It's not like we can do this all the time, right? So why don't you enjoy yourself."

Finn moved his mug away from the bottle and said with a bright smile. "Thank you Tione, but my mug is still full. I'll surely enjoy myself."

"That's not good captain, you shouldn't hold yourself. Why don't we finish them now?"

"Hahahaha…" Finn could only let out a small laugh as he was trying to dodge Tione's bottle from filling his mug.

"Well they are a lively bunch." Sutr said like an old man. "You know this is a harassment. I am glad we have a separated table but why metal? Why not wood instead? It felt like touching a freaking ice cube."

"Because you'll just break 'em again." A tired sounding voiced answer Sutr'ss question which make him jumped on his seat. It was the owner of the Hostess of Fertility, Mia Grand. "That elf pays me to put this here so he doesn't need to pay for another broken table. Honestly it's a win-win."

"Hey, the last one wasn't our fault, okay? The guy was clearly asking for it." Sutr protested as the one who broke the table last time. "Beside, he was causing a mess and someone needs to handle him."

"Yeah, we are innocent." Pern continue after Sutr as he was the one who landed the most hits last time they were here. "We just want to protect the city."

"Yeah sure." Mia stated lightly. She knew the thug was a bad guy and he was the one who started it, but he was being provoked by them. So their reason was nothing more than boredom and wanted to have a thrilling action. "Here. Just stay here and don't break anythin'." Mia put down three mugs, one was filled with juice while the others was filled with beer.

"You know I don't like beer so you bring me juice? Awwww, how sweet of you." Sutr stated as he took the mug filled with juice. "You do care about me." Sutr stated again sarcastically. That made Sutr received a strong hit on the head from Mia. Sutr when limped on the table with a smoking head. Mia then leave them alone and prepared another order.

"You just had to?" Tez sipped his mug and put it down. His eyes shot open as the flavour wash his tongue. *SIP "Bloody Hell."

"Yep, I had to." Sutr lifted his head up. He wears a painful expression on his face. "So stop complaining and find a way to get out of here."

"It's your fault to begin with." Pern lifted his mug and shook it a little bit. He smells the scent of beer invading his nose as he brings the mug closer to his mouth. He took a gulp of it. "Well, that's a good beer if I ever have one. Yours probably sweeter than mine."

"Yep." Tez drank the beer from his mug. "Just perfect

"…want to kick that door and ran until none of this people could catch us?" Sutr whisper into his mug.

"You have a really high self-esteem if you think they will chase after you." Pern points his mug at Sutr. "The best, they'll just forget about us."

"Great let's go." Sutr was about to ran through the door when a hand grabbed his shoulder and push him down. He then looked at the owner and saw Pyrrha carrying a mug on one hand. "What?"

"Where did you think you're going?" Pyrrha put more pressure on Sutr's shoulder that he swears they'll break. "I never said you could leave."

"It looks like you're enjoying yourself, it'll be bad if we ruin the mood. I mean, we're not from the same familia." Sutr tried to push Pyrrha's hand away but it was no use. _No, not again. I am not strong enough._

"You just need him, right? So it will be okay for me to-!" Pern was about to leave when Pyrrha stepped on his foot causing his face to twist in pain. He then obediently sits down.

Pyrrha then turned her attention towards the last person. She glared at him, daring him to make any kind of movements.

Tez, feeling the pressure she asserted from her stare alone, took the mug and drink it. "I'll stay" As he put down the mug out of fear for his own life.

"Good." She said, satisfied. "Why don't you guys join the others?"

"That wolf would bite me for sure." Sutr said without any hesitation. He looked at the white-haired werewolf and said. "Honestly, he is the example of tsundere."

"He'll get mad at you if you said that right up to his face." Pyrrha said before she took another gulp from her mug. "I can fix that if that's your problem."

"No, don't. He'll just mock me more." Sutr shake his shoulder and Pyrrha finally let him go. "It's best if we just maintained our distance for now."

"Lefiya's not going to like that."

"What are you talking about, she is clearly enjoying herself." Sutr looked at Lefiya who was clinging to Aiz all cheerful without a glint of sadness. "It'll be bad if we ruin it."

"Why are you trying your hard to stay away?"

"Look around you." Tez answer her questions. "You're basically a magnet for attentions and we don't like being in the spotlight."

Pyrrha spun her head around. It was true, there are a lot of eyes pointing at them. Each and everyone of them carry different emotions. Awe, respect, hatred, jealousy and many more could be identified from those different stares. She was being the odd one, separating from the others to talk to unknown adventurers and was gaining a lot of attentions. "I see what you are talking about, but you know what? Screw them. You'll never enjoy life if you consider everyone opinions."

"Well you sure are, but we are not as strong as you are. We'll like to avoid being attacked by the opposite side if we could." Tez commented on her statement. "We have to stay neutral as our god is."

"I see." Pyrrha answer with a solemn expression. Her face suddenly lit up and she then walked up to her seat and talked with Finn.

"Something is telling me, we need to get the hell away from here." Sutr said worriedly. It was uncharacteristic for him and it made the others feel uneasy.

"If your instinct said that, then let's go." Pern, who doesn't want to waste his beer, lift it up to his mouth and a guy bumped him before he can drink it. His drink spill and taints that guy clothes. It looks like an expensive piece of cloth.

The guy immediately pulled Pern's collar and bring his face closer. The guy was furious and he screamed right in front of Pern's face. "WHAT THE HELL PAL?! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT OR SOMETHINGS!? DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS THING IS?!"

Pern's face didn't show any kind of fear as the guy screamed at him. His face only shows an annoyed expression. Pern's swung his mug up and hit the person on the chin. It hits so hard that there are blood dripping out of his mouth. The person fell on his back and rubbed his chin. Pern squatted beside him and said. "ARE YOU THE ENEMY?!"

"WHAT!?" Sutr suddenly rose from his seat. He then moved beside the guy and stomped at him, a lot of times.

Pern's gave a kick to the guy like he was kicking a soccer ball. He was doing this while asking. "ENEMY!? ENEMY?! ENEMY!? ENEMY?! ENEMY?!"

As all of this was happening, Tez just looked at his friends beating up some random guy with a neutral expression. He drank his from his mug and slowly put it down… …before he joined down.

He swung his leg harder than Pern did. He puts his whole body into his kicks unlike Sutr who only lift his leg midway. Sutr and Pern efforts paled compared to what Tez was giving. Tez was doing what he was doing with 10000% efforts… and then he stopped. He looked at the guy and said to his two friends. "Wait, Sutr, Pern, I don't think he is the enemy."

"What?" Pern stopped and squatted beside the guy. "OH NO! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?"

Sutr joined them and looked at the guy clothes. He brought the stained closer and looked at it. Pern and Tez curiously looked at the guy. The three of them didn't make any eye contact before doing the same thing…they continue to beat the shit out of that guy.


	14. Chapter 14

"That'll do it." Zhul said to himself as he finished drawing the blueprint for Han's dagger/wand thing. He stretched his body and put the blueprint down. He then reached into his pocket and brought out the magic stone from last night, the one Finn gave to him. He examined it thoroughly and found some difference between this one and the usual. _Purple…weird feelings and all…I wonder?_ "Hey, Aol."

"Yes?" Aol responded without turning his attention from the book he is currently reading.

"There is someplace that I need to visit. Could you babysit the others for a bit?" Zhul walked up to the door of the room. Something then going through his mind before he went downstairs. "Oh yeah, here catch!" Zhul threw a bracelet at Aol in which he caught with ease. There is a bright red crystal the size of a golf club that was chained to the bracelet. "Can you press the crystal?"

Aol didn't ask but was certainly curious why. He did what Zhul ask him to and the next thing he knew, there is a faint red glow coming from Zhul's pocket. Zhul pull out a similar bracelet and press the crystal just like what Aol did.

"_Can you hear me?"_ Zhul's voice comes out from Aol's crystal. Aol immediately knew why he Zhul was giving him this device. He wanted him to contacted Zhul in case something important happened. _"Good."_

Zhul presses the crystal again and the crystal stop working. "It worked, so call me when thing get dire." Zhul went downstairs and see Han meditating on top of the counter. He facepalmed first before saying. "Han, tomorrow there's a gods banquet happening in the Ganesha Familia home, could you check it out? If it's just Ganesha screaming then you can go home."

"Tomorrow? Ganesha Familia huh? Wouldn't it be better if you picked Koth instead of me?" Han opens his eyes slowly and speak in a quiet voice. "I mean, he had worked on multiple occasions with Ankusha. He is the perfect candidate for that mission."

"It's not a mission, Let just say I want to keep an eye in case something interesting happen and beside," Zhul throw a kick at Han. The kick was light and could easily be blocked by Han. "you just don't want to hear Ganesha screaming, right?"

"…" Han pushed Zhul's foot away. "if you know that then why do you ask me? His voice could give me some sort of PTSD."

"Well, Koth is in the Dungeon right now. So you're the only one I can count on." Zhul leave Han alone and immediately went out of the base and walked away under the night sky. _Wouldn't it be funny if Freya show up tomorrow?_

* * *

"Calm down yet?" Pyrrha tired voice come out from her mouth. She was pining Sutr's and Pern's heads against the metal table. Tez was just there sitting while drinking his beer, all gleefully while his two friends suffer. "The guy learn his lesson. He probably won't bother others again…or walk straight again…"

"The guy started it." Pern protested, feeling that he was the victim rather than the suspect. "I mean going to a bar with that kind of clothes on, he was literally asking for it."

"Yeah, he looked like Jojo's enemy in that clothes. Should just go with the plain one if you don't want to stand out." Sutr tried to lift his head up but Pyrrha's hand was heavier than a truck. _What with her weight?! Could she be fatter than—_"AAAAAAWWW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Pyrrha suddenly put more strength on Sutr's head.

"I feel like you just said something bad about me." Pyrrha said in a deadpanned tone.

"You feel?! You almost crush my head because you feel something!?" _Even though it is true._ "How can you call yourself a human? You monster!"

"Now you just outright say it."

"Hey, do you want me to think about it or say it, pick your poison?"

"I'll make you drink poison." Pyrrha release her grips on Pern and focus on Sutr. She pushes both of her hands on Sutr's cheeks and brings him up. "Can you say that to my face?"

_Her breath smells like alcohol._ "Aie con't us may muth." Sutr tried to talk but Pyrrha's hands make it harder. He tried to push her hand away but Pyrrha was definitely stronger. Sutr then tried to punch Pyrrha but she tanked it, with ease. "Aie gev up. Sorry."

Pyrrha release her grip and put Sutr down. Sutr tried to gain some distance with her but Pyrrha acts fast and pin Sutr down. It looks like she was arresting him, or some sort of weird dominatrix. "You are easy to predict, huh? It's sad honestly."

"HELP! SHE HAS A WEIRD FETISHES AND I—"

Pyrrha didn't let Sutr finish his sentence as she immediately stuffs his mouth with his own cloth. She then pulled his face closer and whisper to his ear. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you tonight?" She then proceeds to nimble on his ear and Sutr immediately jolted.

"Pyrrha, I think that is enough." A calm voice interrupted their 'lovely' banter. It's the voice of her prum captain. "The beer is starting to affect your mind."

"What are you talking about?" Pyrrha answer. "I am definitely not. Isn't that right, Sutr?"

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"See, he said I am not."

"Yeah, you're definitely are." Finn wears a worried smile and tried to pull Sutr away from Pyrrha but she immediately tucks him as if he was hers and someone want to forcefully take it. She hisses at Finn like an aggravate cat and put more distance between them.

"HHIISSSSS! Go find your own red-haired boy! This one is mine!" Pyrrha clawed the air between her and Finn, in which Finn easily parry her and close the distance between them. "No! You have Tione! This one is mine! Mine alone!"

"Okay I'll allow it, but can you sit with us again? You are drawing to much attention." Finn wears a weary smile and tried to pulled Pyrrha back. "Bete misses you."

"NO I AM NOT!" The werewolf howled clearly drunk and being a tsundere at the same time.

"Mmm, okay. But no one touching my Sutr!" Pyrrha slowly sit back to her sit while still hugging Sutr. This somehow pisses Bete.

"What are you doing with that weakling!? He is not worth your time!"

"Who is worth my time is for me to decide and I decide that he is worth every second of it!" Pyrrha answer back and almost jumped to punch him if it wasn't for Finn who calm her down. "If I hear or see you harassing him or even hurting him, I am going to rip that tail off your body!"

"TRY IT WOMAN! I AM GOING TO PROVE YOU'RE WRONG!" Bete puts his right foot up on the table. He looks ready to punch the shit out of everything he sees.

"Bete, put your foot down." The mom of the group scolded the delinquent son while wearing a tired face.

"MAKE ME, OLD HAG!" Bete howled at Riveria while he swings his arm around. "BESIDE WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE HERE?! HE'S JUST A WEAKLING AND HE'S NOT EVEN FROM OUR FAMILIA!"

Sutr spit out the cloth on his mouth and speak in a pleading tone. "He is right. Could you please release me, please?"

"Not going to happen." Pyrrha circled her arms around Sutr's neck and bring his face closer to hers until their cheeks touch. "Go flirt with Ais and leave me alone. I am not interested in you."

"HUH?! WHO'S FLIRTING WITH YOU!? I'LL BETTER BE WITH THAT HARD HEADED AMAZONESS RATHER THAN WITH YOU!"

"WHO WANTED TO BE WITH YOU!" Tiona screamed just with the thought of her and Bete in some sort of romantic relationship. She then bolted up from her seat and point her index finger at Bete. "I'LL CHOOSE DEATH OVER YOU EVERY SINGLE TIME!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU STUPID AMAZONESS!?"

"COME AT ME, YOU STUPID DOG!"

Aaaannndddd… both of them start fighting. It was chaotic and hectic with as they are throwing their drink at each other while Loki cried on her seat, imagining what Mia would do to her after this end.

"MAMA RIVERIA, PLEASE STOP 'EM! MIA'S GOIN' TO KILL ME FOR SURE!" Loki was wailing as she tugs on Riveria's robe, begging her to stop Bete and Tiona. "I AM BEGGING YA!"

"Even if you beg me for it, I am not sure I can help you there and who are you calling mama?" Riveria answer her goddess plead with a hopeless sentence.

"FFFFIIIINNNNN!" Loki changed her target to her Familai's captain.

"Hahahahaha," Finn could only let out a dry laugh as he watches his comrades battle out in front of him and his goddess desperate plead. "Gareth, would you please?"

"Alright." Gareth stand up from his seat and approached the two. He then wait for the right moment and parry both of their mug into each other, making both of them wet in the end. "If ye need some fighting, I'll be yer opponent."

"Tch! I lose my spirit! You ruined it, old man!" Bete calmed down himself out of respect he has for Gareth, even though he doesn't want to admit it. He then walked and sit on his chair.

"Why do you have to interfere, Gareth?! I am just about to beat Bete!" Tiona said as if she was Gareth's daughter and he disturb her in the middle of her beauty sleep. "I was just about to put him in his place!" She then grumpily returns to her seat and refuse to look at Gareth and Bete.

Gareth then release a long sigh as if he was returning from a hard day at work. He then proceeds to sit back down on his chair and lament. "Children, all of 'em."

"THANK YOU GARETH!" Loki was undoubtedly grateful. She tried to hug Gareth but she was to drunk and fall before she could hug him.

"Sorry about that," Finn poured some wine into Gareth's mug in which he gladly chugs them down. "I guess it's hard being an adult, huh?"

"Don't cha ask question you already knew the answer to, Finn." He then gently put his mug on the table and ask Pyrrha. "Then, who's the boy?"

"His name is Sutr and I just knew him for a few days but if he dies, I'll kill everyone in this room and then kill myself." Pyrrha declares proudly while Sutr calmly sit on her lap.

"That's a bold statement, lass." Gareth couldn't contain his surprise. He had seen Tione go crazy for Finn but he never, in his lifetime, does he think Pyrrha will be the same as her. "I think I have heard those words before, where was it…" Gareth played dumb as he eyed Finn in the corner of his eyes. "Ey, Riveria! Doesn't that sound familiar?"

"Hmmm," Riveria pretend to be in deep concentration but in reality, she was just reeling Finn out. "yes, I wonder where have I heard it before. Do you know about it, Finn?"

"Please give me a break." Finn massages his temple in which Riveria and Gareth let out a chuckle.

"What are they talking about, captain?" Tione cluelessly ask not knowing who Gareth and Riveria was referring to. This made Riveria and Gareth chuckle even louder.

"Nothing. It's a story in the past and Pyrrha,"

"Yes?"

"Could you release him, please?"

"No."

"Well, that was fruitless." Finn could only watch as Pyrrha hug Sutr even tighter. It was to the point that they look like a brother and sister, a very very close brother and sister. Finn then notice Ais slowly approaching Pyrrha or more accurately, Sutr. "What's wrong Ais?"

"Um, could I ask him some question?"

"Go ahead."

"Is it true that you defeat an infant dragon at level 1?" Ais question immediately shock everyone there except for Lefiya, who told Ais, and Finn, who already knew. Fighting an infant dragon at level 1 would need a highly coordinated party with 10 or more adventurers, heck the only people to reach the depth where infant dragon spawn at level 1 was only supporters. Killing one at level 1 alone would definitely be a condition to level up, not calculating the falna the person receive from such experience.

Sutr calmly eyed to the side and he saw Lefiya wearing an anxious expression. He then eyed the other way and see his two friends enjoying the time of their life. "Well, I was with my group when that happened. I don't think it was something special."

"Is it true, Lefiya?" Ais asked her elf friend.

"It is. But it happens when I was still in magic school, so I think it's something special. And there was more than one infant dragon if my memory served me right."

_There's three actually and that's how Zhul discovered Ikelos_. Sutr think to himself as he watched Lefiya struggle to answer under constant glare from the executives. _I guess she was with us when that happened._ "Well it happened a long time ago, maybe your memory started to become fuzzy and you mixed other experiences with this particular one."

"But, but, but I could never forget that day. There's no way I could mixed it up with others." Lefiya tried to defend himself and Finn quickly stopped her.

"It happened in the past, so let just leave it to the past. If Lefiya was right, then I think he deserved to sit with us, isn't that right Bete?" Finn asked Bete, knowing fully the truth about the story.

"Tch! Whatever! Big deal!" Bete spit out and drink his wine before something struck his mind. "Oh yeah, Ais! Tell that one story!"

Ais didn't understand what Bete was talking about and tilted her head sideway.

"You know that one! About those Minotaurs that ran away on the way back! Remember, ya finished off the last one on the fifth floor? And then, ya know, Tomato Boy!"

_Tomato Boy?_ That name picked Sutr interest. He then racked his memory and immediately knew who Bete was talking about. _Ah, the strawberry jam boy huh? I guess it was kind of funny, but you're the one who cause it though._ Sutr keep his complain to himself knowing full what he will be getting if he said it out loud.

"Minotaurs? Are you talking about the ones that attacked us on the seventeenth floor but all turned tail right away?" Asked Tione who was, for the first time in this pub, not paying attention to her captain.

"That, that! By some miracle, they all just kept going up an' we had to haul ass just ta catch up! All after two weeks in the Dungeon, too!" Bete said out loud as he slammed his mug down onto the table.

Loki and the other adventurers listened to Bete as he retells the whole story until he finally got to his point. Sutr rested his head on Pyrrha's shoulder as he let Bete's story went in through his right ear and out the left one, not even trying to put inside his mind.

"Yeah, and there! That 'adventurer'! Damn newbie kid!"

_Well everyone was newbie at some point though, but who am I to say that. _Sutr, Pern and Tez think for themselves. At one point they were also a newbie, but it probably happened a long time ago before they were reincarnated over and over again.

"Got himself cornered like a lil' bunny! Shakin' like one, too! Almost couldn't bear to watch!"

"Oh? What happened to the boy? Was he okay?"

"Aiz carved up that Mino at the last second, ain't that right?"

Sutr, out of instinct, looked at the sword princess. What he sees surprise him that if he was drinking something right now, he will spit it out like a freaking fountain. He saw her expression turn from expressionless to anger as if she was taking some sort of mental damage. Sutr never knew that the sword princess was able to do that.

"That kid took the full blast of that stinky cow's blood, got soaked! Looked like a bright-red tomato sitting in the Dungeon! So, Tomato Boy! Gya-ha-ha-ha—Ow, my ribs!"

"Whoa…" Tiona said as her face scrunched up.

"Aiz, please tell me you were trying to do that! You were, right? Please, I'm begging you…!" Bete asked while he was laughing hard enough to squeeze tears out of his eyes.

"…No, I wasn't." Answer Ais with a weak voice.

Other costumers who had overheard the story join the laughter, except for Sutr, Pern and Tez who was, basically at this point, not there mentally.

"And get this! Tomato Boy, he ran away, screaming his head off!...Geeh! Our princess rescues a boy, and he just buggers off!"

"…Keh."

"GYA-HA-Ha-HA-HA! Absolutely priceless! Aizee scares away a newbie! You are soooo awesome!"

"Ha-ha-ha… S-sorry, Aiz. I can't take it…!"

Waves of laughter swirled around the table. Lefiya, Loki, Tione, everyone's shoulders were jumping. Tiona was facedown on the table, pounding her fists up and down. This pull Sutr back to reality. His instinct immediately fired up like it was detecting a fire and he turns his head to see where it was coming from. He sees a silver haired waitress and a white-haired boy that strike his memory.

_That's him._ Sutr tucks his hand back and snapped it behind Pyrrha's back. This was a signal that snapped Pern and Tez back. Both of them immediately see what Sutr was signalling them for.

"…can I ask you to carry my backpack?" Pern whispers as he gave his backpack to Tez.

"…go now."

"…okay." Pern moved fast and sneaked out of the pub. He waits outside while hiding on top of the building. Sutr and Tez let out a small smile before they return back to not caring what Bete was talking about. This happen so fast and quiet that no one realize except for Finn.

"…what was that?" Finn asked with a whisper.

"…" Sutr didn't answer him, he just glares at Finn. A glare that could be translated as "Shut it", a glare that Finn rarely received, hell, this was the first time he ever received those kinds of stare since becoming one of Orario's strongest Familia captain. This was a reminder for him, he is not handling some ordinary adventurer, he is facing a member from one of Orario's most dangerous group. Finn back down and continue listening to Bete.

"Been a long time since I've seen somethin' that pathetic, thought I was gonna puke! Makin' me cry just thinkin' about it!" Bete continues his story while everyone was laughing harder. "The hell was he doing anyway? If yer gonna cry like a little baby, ya shouldn't be down there in the first place! Ain't that right, Ais?"

Ais clenched her hands beneath the table. She immediately knew, out of everyone on the table, only Riveria could tell that there was a storm brewing behind her aloof expression. That and Sutr doesn't really pay attention to anything they are saying.

"It's weak 'adventurers' like him who make us look bad. Just give it up already."

"That's quite enough, Bete! It was our fault that the Minotaurs escaped in the first place! That boy did nothing wrong! You have no right to make light of his trauma over ale! Learn some respect!"

_Took them long enough._ Tez thinks as he shaked his mug and drink the last remaining beer. _I guess people can't balance between brain and brawn huh?_

"Oh-oh! You elves and yer pride! But yeah, what's the purpose of protectin' a piece of work like that? Sayin' it's our fault, you're just tryin' to protect yer ego 'cause you feel guilty. Trash is trash! What's wrong with calling' it what it is?"

"Hey, hey, enough with this. Bete, Riveria, you're killin' the mood." Loki finally step down to soothe the situation but it wasn't enough to convince the werewolf to quiet down.

Taking Riveria's outburst as a challenge, Bete's instincts took over. He didn't attempt to hide his laughter, fangs glistening in the magic-stones lamp's light as he looked back at Ais.

"Huh, Ais! What did ya think about him, that pathetic piece of crap shaking in front of you? Does he deserve to stand at our level as adventurers?"

"…I don't blame him for his reaction, under those circumstances."

"Why ya actin' all goody-two-shoes? ...Fine, then, I'm changin' the question. Him or me—who's a better man?"

Tez coughs on his beer when he heard Bete's question. _It sounds nice huh? To be able to get drunk and all._

"…Bete, are you drunk?"

"Shut it! Now, Ais! Choose! As a female, which of us wags your tail? Which male makes ya all stirred up?"

"…I have no reason to answer that question. Especially to you."

"How absurd."

"Quiet, hag! …Well, then, if that kid came right now and said he liked ya, would ya take him?"

_I guess it's time for me to go._ Tez approached the counter and give his money to Mia without saying anything. He then walked to the back of the pub. He walked past the white-haired that Sutr was pointing at. He sees his face twists in pain and anger. _…Grow kid, fulfil your destiny._ Tez then exited the pub through the back door and walked away into the night.

"See, of course ya wouldn't! Why would a tiny kid so weak, feeble, and all-around nauseating be allowed to stand next to you? Most of all, you wouldn't let him." Bete stopped to take a big breath before adding. "A tiny kid could never land Ais Wallenstein."

_Here we go._ Sutr eyed the boy in the corner of his eye. He smiled when the boy rises from his seat and started running towards the door.

"Bell?!" The silver haired waitress called out his name. The boy didn't answer or even look back, he tore through the crowd and dashed out the door.

The sword princess went outside as fast as the boy caught her eyes. Everyone was confused except for Sutr who was enjoying every second of it._ Let the game begin!_

"Ah ah? Could it be a run and eat?"

"Uwah, he actually dares to run and eat at mama Mia's place… He really has guts."

Confused croaks spread through the crowd. Loki walked outside and see her precious princess looking at the Babel tower.

"Hoi hoi, Aizuuuu. What are you doing~~?" Loki said as she stood behind the sword princess and placed her hands on Ais's abdomen. Ais' wears a disturbed expression and pulled off her hands around her abdomen then delivered an elbow strike.

"…Please don't do such strange thing."

"Hey, didn't you completely lay your hands on me!? Your expression and actions are completely not synchronized Aizu-tan!?" Loki then immediately resurrected and shouted. "The cold Aizu is so MOE!"

Ais turn her gaze away from her goddess who was becoming almost unbearable to look at.

"Well, well, don' cha give me that expression. If you don' wanna drink at the same space as Bete, I'll request mama Mia to hang him outside."

_I guess even gods and goddesses could make some mistakes. They aren't the all-knowing as I thought they are._ Pern watched over the two women before he launched himself from the pub's roof to the building next to it. He follows the white-haired boy which was running toward the Babel Tower. _Don't make a mistake you'll regret later, boy._ Pern speed up and quickly caught up. _But I guess that's how heroes are huh? Troublesome._

While that was happening outside, inside the pub, Bete was being tied up with a rope on the ground through everybody's hands. "GGGUUUUUUOOOOOOO!?"

"Well, let's go. Aizu-tan, help me pour some wine."

Well that was chaotic, but I am sure as hell enjoyed it. Sutr covered his mouth as the tips of his lip curl upward.

"Why are you laughing?" Pyrrha close approximately to Sutr's ear surprise him. She whispered to his left ear before she starts to nibble on it. "mmmmmmm, hey why are you laughing?"

"Well, isn't this funny to you? It's normal to laugh right?" Sutr said with a red face. Pyrrha was nibbling on his weak spot and that immediately send jolt of electricity all over his body. He tried to push her head away but her hand act quickly and secured the incoming threats. "Wait, stop that! Don't-"

"MMmmmMmmm." Hearing Sutr desperate plead only make Pyrrha wanted to mess with him even more. She starts to play with her tongue and lick Sutr's ear. She was enjoying Sutr's fruitless efforts and his heavy breathing. With every lick she takes, Sutr's lose a considerable amount of stamina to resist until all he could do is let out a small voice. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"…No…I am…not…!"

"Stop lying to yourself." Pyrrha whisper seductively. "You'll enjoy it eventually."

"! No…! Stop…" Sutr give up trying to free himself and tried to look at Finn for help. It was useless as he sees the person in question struggling to close his mug from Tione's advance. She is trying to get Finn dead drunk and keep pouring wine into his mug.

"Mmmmmmm, *Lick"

"…Ah!" Sutr unexpectedly let out a weak moan. This only worsen his situation as Pyrrha seemingly tried to make him let out another moan.

Sutr looks around for potential allies but found no one was there. Everyone was busy doing something, mostly restraining Bete. Sutr then turned his head back and whisper to Pyrrha. "I'll let you play with me, but please not right now."

"Promise?"

"…"

*Lick

"Okay, I promise."

"There we go." Pyrrha pull her head back but before her head left Sutr's shoulder, she whispers to his ear. "We'll have fun… .Fun." Which made Sutr's spines tingle.

_What kind of thing have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

The night was still young but the party was over. No body want to continue the party after what happened. The atmosphere was wrong and there's a single person in the group who was frowning. After making a promise with Pyrrha at the party, Sutr leave her to her Familia and walk away.

_Now, there is someone I want to visit._ Sutr said, before he jumps to a building. He then proceeds to hop to other buildings and keep doing this. He hops like a squirrel, doesn't make any sounds and agile as fuck. His destination is located at the Northwest part of Orario. His advisor apartment.

It didn't take long for him to reach his destination. He stops hopping when he saw a building two story tall which contains a lot of rooms. He picked a particular window and tapped it a few times. He sees someone approach the window and she was his advisor. Vers open her window and let Sutr jumps in.

"Why are you here? I thought you have some debt you have to pay?" Vers asked out of curiosity. "I'm glad you are concern about me, but it isn't something serious that you have to visit me."

"Why are you angry at me? Do you know how much stamina I have to spent to get here?"

"I am not angry, I'm just—" *Sniff *Sniff. Vers stop talking as she approaches Sutr's body. She sniffed his body and face and immediately knew what that smell is. "Where have you been? you smelled like alcohol."

"A pub, I figure I'll enjoy my life for a chance."

Hearing Sutr's answer, Vers face soften. "Thank you for once. I thought with me gone, you would lose all the restrain you have and went crazy inside the Dungeon."

"What kind of idiot do you think I am?" Sutr asked with a smug.

"My kind of idiot." Vers put her hand on Sutr cheek and caress it. Her hand then fall down to his shoulder which was tensed and the proof that he have been through much. "I see, so you haven't had a chance to rest huh?"

"I said I have just return from a pub. I—"

"That's not the kind of rest I was talking about." Vers walked to her bed and sit on it. She then pats the bed and said. "Come here, let me give you some massage."

"You are sick, I am not going to make you do that." Sutr approaches her and sit next to her.

"Oh darling, I am just tired. You'll see me in the guild tomorrow."

"Thank god for that." Sutr close the distance between his face and Vers's. He then presses his forehead on her and feel the heat coming from hers. "I guess, I'll let you rest for now. Can't really afford the possibility of your condition getting worse."

"…Okay, but promise me," Vers close her eyes and hug Sutr tightly. "don't die okay. As long as you live, I will to."

"…yeah, I promise." Sutr return her hug. Time pass by before they both release their hugs. "I have to go now. Don't push yourself, especially researching the people who attacked me."

"…I'll continue it tomorrow. Bye now, darling."

"Yeah." Sutr jump out the window and immediately assimilate with the night.

_Sigh…if only he wasn't an adventurer, we could have—No, there's no way I'll met him if he was a normal store clerk. I guess there is an advantage of him being an adventurer._ Vers think to herself. She closed her window and lay down on her bed.

"…Darling." _Don't die. _"….please."

* * *

Sutr walks down a lonely alley. His mind was calm after he see how Vers was doing. He didn't want to said, but he was concern for Vers. Seeing her still breathing and full of love was the best thing he have ever seen this week.

"!" Sutr's instinct immediately kick in. The atmosphere around him suddenly went cold, as if he had entered a freezing rack. It wasn't just his feeling as white smoke comes out from his nose and mouth every time he let out a breath. _Who?_ He saw someone coming out from the darkness and immediately prepare himself to fight.

_Why now? At the worst time possible._ Sutr rubs his pocket and waist, looking for any kind of weapon he hasn't lost in the Dungeon, yet.

The person kept approaching him and showed herself. She had a long blond hair and her skin was pale. Heck, it was so pale that Sutr thought he was hallucinating the first time he saw her skin.

"Who are you?"


	15. Night of multiple events (Sutr)

"Who are you?" Sutr asks with caution. He bends his knees and prepare to move or dodge anything she would do. The person kept walking before she stops approximately 15 steps from Sutr.

*Tap…*Tap…*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap*Tap*Tap

_Rain…really now?_ Sutr's body tensed up with every raindrop that hit his face. "I'll ask again, who are you?"

"…" She didn't answer. She starts walking forward after waiting for 10 seconds after Sutr's question. Sutr immediately brought his hands in front of his chest and his eyes went as sharp as an eagle, focusing on the person in front of him. "…"

"[Prometheus]" Sutr lights up his left hand and swing it in an attempt to see her face. He immediately regrets it. The first thing he did was run, he immediately turned his body on the other way and bolted. _Nope!_ Sutr didn't even looked back. He just kept running under the rain hoping to outrun her with every step he took.

"!" His instinct rang again. He dives down and roll on the ground. The next thing he knew was a black tendril emerging from the wall and impaled a trashcan. _What-!_ His instinct rang again. He turned his head and saw her, standing behind him. Sutr jumps away, grabs a trashcan and throw it at her.

Before the trashcan can hit her, another black tendril emerges from the back and protect her. The tendril then rocketed at Sutr in which he dodged it. Three tendrils spawn from her back and join in the attack.

_Damn it!_ Sutr could only jump and roll as the tendrils 'played' with him. One of the tendrils tried to grab Sutr's foot but thankfully he could grab the lid of the trashcan and use it as a shield.

_Bless me Captain America!_ Sutr threw the lid like a frisbee and follows behind it. After the woman smacked the lid away, Sutr swings his hand and was ready to feel her face on his hand.

She used one of her tendrils and blocked Sutr's hand. This of course surprise him as the tendrils was thinner than a branch of tree but it was stronger and sturdier than a block of iron. The tendril then wrapped around Sutr's hand and brought him closer to her.

She lifts him up to her face and Sutr could feel her eyes judging him. Sutr swings his leg and kick her in the waist. The person replied by swinging him around and smash him to the ground.

"GAH!" Sutr felt the raw force surging through his body as his body went from very fast to 0 in an instant. She then pulled Sutr again and smash him to the wall. "UGH!" Sutr grabbed the tendril and light it up.

"…" She swings him again and release him while he was still in the air. Sutr flew and land swiftly a couple of feet away.

"Who…are…you?" Sutr tried asking again, this time not out of curiosity but just to stall for time. He hoped that this rain was a short one so that he could use his magic at their full potential.

"…Dolengen." She answered quietly.

_Why does she have to say that name?_ Sutr could feel his sweat pouring even though it was raining. "Can you tell me what do you want?"

"…you. I want you…" She said while pointing his finger at Sutr. "…come."

_Alright, Imma head out._ Sutr fight the urge. His body was undeniably wanted to move forward but a little light in his mind telling him not to. _I guess this is a part of her charm._ "Thank you but no."

"…" She was silent. She neither move nor talk which make Sutr wonder, did he does something he's not supposed to.

"…sorry…" Sutr said weakly. The next thing he knew, she launched all of her tendrils at Sutr. _Yep, she is angry._ Sutr jumped when one of her tendrils aim for his legs. Another tendril grazes his cheek when he moves his head out of instinct. Sutr then guarded his stomach when he saw two tendrils rocketed right at him.

"UUGGGHHH!" Sutr was blown back the moment the tendrils touch his arm. He landed on his back and immediately fixed his position. _Can't, not now._ Sutr run straight forward.

"…?" Dolegen watched the boy in wonder. Sutr was running straight at her, who have the upper hand on their battle and outlimb him. **(WN : Is that even a word since she have more limb than gun? So I use outlimb rather than outgun)** She retracted her tendrils and tried to attack him again.

Sutr doesn't do anything else except running and moving his body if the tendrils aim for a vital point. All of the tendrils graze him one by one, Dolegen was trying to scare him but it was useless. Sutr didn't stop and keep running. He then jumps at Dolegen while clenching his hand.

Dolegen then retracted her tendrils again and protect herself. Sutr smiled when he sees Dolegen close her face. He then opens his fist and use Dolegen's tendrils as a jumping block. He jumps over her and immediately ran away after landing behind her back.

"…" Dolegen watched the boy back vanished when he turned on a crossroad. She then followed soon.

_Come on now._ Sutr was still running when he saw Dolegen's body chasing him. He then focuses forward and saw a building that was still under construction. _Perfect._ Sutr then ran inside the building and hide behind one of the supporting pillars. "…pant…pant…"

"…" Dolegen entered the building. Her eyes scan the entire construction site, looking for the boy. The building was three stories tall and was made out of wood.

Sutr calm himself down as he saw Dolegen's shadow enters the building. He grabbed a pebble on the ground. _Here we go._ Sutr jump out of the shadow and throw the pebble at Dolegen's eyes.

"!" Being attack suddenly and out of nowhere, it was a miracle she could saw the incoming attack. She moved her arm to block the pebble and thrust one of her tendrils at Sutr.

Sutr jumps sideway and ran behind the pillars. Dolegen drags her tendril, trying to catch Sutr's leg. Sutr kept running until he eventually found some tools, axes and pickaxes was lying on the ground. _Really bad work habits there, but thank you!_ Sutr picked one of the axes and throw it at Dolegen.

Dolegen stopped the axe and looked at the boy running straight at her. He was carrying another axe and swings it at her. She covered her side with her tendrils, the tendrils were able to hold the axe without breaking. She then pushed the axe away and immediately tries to attack Sutr.

Sutr let the axe fly away from his hand. He dodges the incoming attack while grabbing the axe that Dolegen stopped earlier. He swings the axe upward and leaving a big rip on her clothes in the process. Dolegen then act fast and smack Sutr on his waist with her tendril.

"GAAH!" Sutr collides with the wall and brings a couple of planks down. He pushed them away and looked at Dolegen who was still standing there. Sutr gripped on the axe was slowly loosen as the rain get heavier. _Fucking hell._ Sutr grabbed one of the planks and throw it at her.

She dodges it swiftly and swings her tendrils at him. He managed to parry two of them with his axe and stomp the others. He then jumped to the second floor and throw his axe at her.

She dodged this one as well and rocketed her tendrils at him. Sutr pick up on of the supporting pillars and use it as a shield. Dolegen's tendrils almost went through the pillar if not for Sutr letting the pillar go on the last second.

Sutr then ran and hid behind another pillar. Dolegen move all of her tendrils like a sword and cut the pillar in half. _Did I overdid it?_ She asked herself. She retracted her tendrils and wait for Sutr to make a move.

"…" Dolegen push one of her tendrils up and circle the pillar. _He's not there._ She then prepared her tendrils near her body, ready for any kind of attacks Sutr would throw at her.

_Well fuck._ Not known to Dolegen, Sutr was actually there behind the pillar. He was there laying flat on the floor. The raindrops slowly calm him down as they swept his body. _Just a little bit more._ Sutr then stand up and sneak to the next supporting pillar.

When he reached it, he hides behind it and lift his head up. "…" After remaining calm for a couple of seconds, Sutr delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the pillar, breaking them.

*Crack…*Crack *CRACK

"!" Dolegen saw the pillar being broke and caught up to what Sutr was doing. She collected all of her tendrils above her head, protecting her from the upcoming falling debris.

Dolegen was right with one things, that Sutr was planning for the building to collapse, but she got one thing wrong, he doesn't intend to hit her with the debris. The only thing Sutr wants was to create a big roof over them, protecting him from the rain.

"Well, it's just the two of us now." Sutr said as he walked under the roof. He then threw a pebble to the only entrance, creating a domino effect that make some debris fall down and block the entrance.

The room was dark, Dolegen couldn't see Sutr as his body was surrounded by darkness while Sutr could make the rough outline of Dolegen's body as he was used to the darkness. _Will he use the darkness or-_

"[Prometheus]" Sutr lights up both of his arms immediately throwing his advantage away.

…_why?_ Dolegen couldn't find the reason why would Sutr throw it away, the darkness as his only advantage.

The flame that was engulfing Sutr's arms moved down to his hands and spun around like a tornado. The firenado grew taller before Sutr chants. "[HollenFalscher]" The flame immediately went ballistic and grow bigger before vanishing and leaving two black swords. The swords was anything but smooth, it has rough edges, rocky body and there's a vein of red flame coursing through the swords.

Dolegen prepared herself to fight, this time her body tensed up knowing her enemy have weapons. She still couldn't see Sutr's body but she could see the veins on his sword. The next thing she knew was Sutr launching himself at her with his two swords.

Sutr swings his sword like a wild man. It was wild, unrestraint and outright bizarre. His swordsmanship was unlike everything Dolegen have ever seen. His swords move so fast that its veins leave a trail of light.

"Mm!" For the first time Dolegen was losing. She could see Sutr's swords but she couldn't predict it. It was like predicting the movement of a fly moving in the speed of light.

Sutr swings his swords, which Dolegen block with her tendril. Sutr pulled one of the swords and swings the upward. It almost cut Dolegen if only it wasn't for her tendril changing the course. She then tried to attack Sutr with two tendrils which he dodges by jumping back. Sutr then launches himself forward and swings his swords. Dolegen couldn't pull her tendrils fast enough as Sutr swings his swords and cut her tendrils.

"KUH!" Dolegen couldn't hide the struggle she was having. She tried to attack Sutr with one tendril. Sutr throws one of his swords at her while he dodged her attack. Dolegen parry the sword. While it was still floating, Sutr close the distance between them and swing his sword. Dolegen moved herself back to dodge Sutr's incoming attack. Sutr grabbed the still aired sword and swings it using his earlier momentum. For the first time in this fight, Sutr actually manage to deal damage to her.

Dolegen swings her tendril at Sutr in which he jumps backward while doing some flips. _I need to separate him from his swords._ Dolegen eyes didn't wonder away from where Sutr was standing. Sutr stabbed his sword on the ground and walked away from it, blending with the darkness.

_What is he doing?_ Dolegen couldn't see what was actually happening. What she saw was Sutr's swords standing there, not moving. She then realised that Sutr was missing and immediately pulled her tendrils to surrounds her body._ Where? _Dolegen's eyes wonder through the place, hoping to glance the person she was fighting.

"…" She scanned the room with caution. Her eyes went left and right as fast as a lightning. She sharpen her ears as much as she could. Her ears catch every time a drop of water dripped from the roof.

*Creak

"!" She turns her head at the source of the sound. She watched one of Sutr's swords slowly raising and moving closer to her. Dolegen didn't want to take any kind of risk and immediately thrust one of her tendrils at Sutr's sword. The tendrils stabbed through the sword. _He's not there._

She immediately notice the other sword raise and, as if they are being pulled, move closer to her. It went in a circular line with Dolegen on the other end. Dolegen swings her tendril, trying to attack the sword owner. Her tendril went through and hit something hard.

_What?_ As the sword get closer, Dolegen decides that she can't attack Sutr right now so she pulled all her remaining tendrils and protect her body. As if it was being pulled, the sword's blade turns upward and was aiming for her head.

"!" In the last moment, Dolegen moves her head and manage to dodge the sword with just a little graze on her cheek. _Wait…no._ When her eyes trace where the sword was going, she saw him. She saw Sutr behind her grabbing the hilt of the sword just as they pass by Dolegen's head.

_Got you._ Sutr flips the sword and swing it, aiming for Dolegen's neck.

_No…_ Dolegen's mind froze when she watched the red veins coming closer toward her. _…_ As if time was stopped, Dolegen's conscious immediately act out of reflect. She brought her left arm up and let the sword plant it's blade in her arm.

She didn't wait a single moment and immediately grips Sutr's arm. She used all of her strength and threw Sutr through the roof. "…pant…pant…pant…ugh" Heavy breathes escape her mouth unintentionally as the rain wash over her body and her wound. She looked at her wound and pulled the sword. "…kuh…pant…pant"

_Fucking hell…_ Sutr was still raising in altitude when he realise that his feet was not touching the ground. _Wet…_"Tch…" He felt the rain on his face and spin his body around so that his feet was aiming toward the ground.

_What is that?_ When Sutr spin his body, he notices a bunch of cloak wearing people closing on someone on the other side of the city. _What is he doing there…?_ Sutr ask to himself as his velocity slow down and gravity finally took over. _Have to do this fast!_ Sutr went head first toward the earth, or more precisely, toward Dolegen.

"[Prometheus]" He forced his hand to light on fire even though they are being bombarded by water. Sutr tucked his arms beside his body and position his body like a rocket. As his velocity raise, so does the fire on his arms until they are big enough to vaporize every bit of water that was near them

_He's coming._ Dolegen focus her eyes on the red flaming thing that was coming at her. She glances to her remaining tendrils and decide that they aren't enough to stop Sutr._ More._ Dolegen put every last bit of her strength toward her back. She was trying to regenerate her tendrils and possibly add more.

_Come on!_ Sutr put every fiber in his body just to make it heavier. _Can't afford to waste more time._ His efforts to make his body heavier only add more fuel to the fire, literally. He is now looking more like a meteor rather than a rocket. He spins his body like a drill and fall as fast as he could.

As the distance between both parties shorten, so does their fight. Both of them know that this was the last move, who is the winner will be decided right now. If Sutr managed to land a hit on Dolegen at top speed, it will undoubtedly be the last of her. If Dolegen somehow managed to dodge or even tank the hit, Sutr wouldn't have the time to recover or stamina to even fight back, leaving him vulnerable.

*BBOOOOMMM

The strike causes strong wind that blast all the wood away and make the building collapse entirely. Dust clouds rise for a few moment before the rain shush them away, revealing a still standing Dolegen with an unconscious Sutr on her feet. The fight had been settled and the winner stands while the loser falls.

Dolegen gaze down on her feet, she saw the boy wet face and his battered body sprawling on the ground, not moving. She felt the tranquil atmosphere around her now that she had beaten her opponent. She lifts her head up and let the water run through every inch of her white pale skins.

"…kuh…" Her body finally gave up and she was forced to kneel on the wet ground. The wound on her arm immediately caught her attention when her adrenaline level drop and the pain rush through her mind. She tried her best to contain the pain, but the water rushing past her wound only made it worse. Her blood, that was mixed with rain, drip from her middle finger. Dolegen wraps her hand around the wound which only cause her more pain.

_It's time._ After deciding that she couldn't deal with the wound here, she made up her mind to pick her prey up. Dolegen grow a tendril from her back, this one was frail and weak looking unlike earlier. The tendril gently wraps itself around Sutr's waist and lifts him up. It lifts him up and brings him closer toward Dolegen. She gave a quick glance on Sutr's face before walking into the darkness with him in tow.

* * *

"…" The first thing that came through Sutr's eyes when he woke up was a white roof. His mind was still blank after just waking up from god-know how long he had been sleeping. Hours, days, or even weeks was a possibility considering Sutr's pain and wound was all healed up and there were no sunlight at all, only the brightness of magic stone lamps.

"…where am I?" Sutr asked to the air without hoping for an answer. He pushed the ground beneath him, only to realise that he was sleeping on a big white bed. His sense of place slowly raise from under his mind as he scanned his surroundings.

He is in a big room with the sole thing in it was the bed he was using. There are no windows, only magic stone lamps. The bed was the typical bed use by king or queen with white overhangs that covered all four sides. He pushes his upper body up and tried to crawl his way to the side.

"…how's your sleep?" A sound of a door opening that was followed by an all too familiar voice enters Sutr's ears. It was Dolegen's voice and the sound of her footsteps suggested that she was moving closer to him.

"Good, I guess." Sutr pushes one of the overhangs aside and get out of the bed. He notices the pale woman in a white dress walking closer toward him. "I am surprise you haven't eat me yet." Sutr said plainly while he scanned Dolegen's whole body except for her face.

"…you've notice." Dolegen asked. She walks closer and stopped right in front of Sutr.

"What? Your sexy body or your two nice boobs?" Sutr jokes around. His tone was joking but his eyes were planted on her two racks.

"…please stop joking." Sutr didn't need to see her face but he knows that she was tired of his shit.

"Bold of you to assume that I was joking. What make you think that I don't want to gobble you up right now?"

"…please don't." Dolegen releases one tendril from her back and wrap it around her body. "…I am not here to kill you, I need you."

"Can you cover your face first? Your charms are going to make me your love slave any moment now and I can't guarantee that I will not go crazy over you."

"…thanks for being serious." Dolegen lowers her tendril. She then walks away toward the door and glance at Sutr. "…come."

Sutr didn't ask her where they were going, he just follows closely behind her. They walk out of the room into a long hallway with ten other doors. Each door has their own symbol carved into them. Each door was also made from different materials.

Sutr slows down to look at the other symbols before Dolegen called him. They then walked to the end of the hallway and pass through the last door.

"…woah." Sutr couldn't contain his wonder when he walked inside the room. The room was spacious. There is a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A long table that was covered by white tablecloth and there are twelve comfy chairs around the table. Five was positioned to face each other while the last two was on the each end of the table. The room was inexplicably colder than the hallway.

"…please take a seat." Dolegen was already sitting in one of the chairs and signalled Sutr to sit next to her. "…we will eat, so please."

"Okay, you just need to say it once." Sutr sits where Dolegen tells him to. He felt the softness of the chairs when it's positioned itself to Sutr's butt. He touched the tablecloth and felt a weird calm feeling rush over him. "…it's so nice."

"...thank you."

"No, not you." Sutr answers harshly. He rubbed his face on the table cloth and glance at Dolegen. "Where did you buy this? I want one."

"…please lift your head up." Dolegen throws her head away, unable to look at her captive. She was feeling embarrassed just from seeing Sutr act as himself. "…sigh."

"What with the long face?" Sutr ask after he lifted his head up. He glances at her body which make him look like a creep but in reality, he just wanted to avoid Dolegen's charm. She didn't answer him as if they were a fighting couple. She just turns her head even when Sutr ask her the same thing again and again.

*Creak

The sound of the door opening caught both of their ears. They turned their heads and saw someone. They saw a woman in a Victorian era maid outfit wearing a mask.

_She is the same with Dolegen._ Sutr think to himself. His instinct, feeling and mind get the same response as when he first met Dolegen.

The maid bowed deeply to Dolegen before speaking in a very polite tone. "The foods are ready, my lady."

"…bring them in."

"Yes." She said while bowing and leaving the place afterward.

"Who is she?" Sutr whisper after the maid left.

"…why are you asking?"

"Are you jealous that I pay more attention to your maid than I did with you?" Sutr said jokingly. He tried to pull Dolegen out of her state or at least make her turns her head toward him.

Dolegen didn't answer or move her head at first. Sutr thought that his joke didn't work and want to answer her question, but she did something that blew his mind. She turns her head and faces him directly with a little blush on her cheeks and said shyly. "…yes."

Her moved was the bomb for Sutr. His mind going numb from the amount of stimulation his eyes receive. His temperature raise but his body freeze. His breath started to became heavier than usual. Sutr's conscious was starting to fade away as time goes on and his instinct start to kick in. He threw his head down and tried to calm his mind down. _Holy fuck! She's fucking cute! It's unfair!_

"…joking."

"wha-?" Everyone could hear Sutr's heart break into million pieces. His mind went blank and his heart grows dark. He swears he could see a future where he murders everyone in Orario just because Dolegen rejects him. "Why did you do that? Why did you break my heart like that? How could you?"

"…I—"

"I thought we had a thing together! I have everything plan out! Our wedding! Our honeymoon! The kids! Our family!"

"…No, I—"

"How could you do that after all we had gone through!? I thought we had something special!" Sutr throws his head away and cry. But it was a bad act that Dolegen could see through with ease.

The corner of Dolegen's lips goes up a little. She is genuinely feeling happy and couldn't help herself. She watched Sutr's act for a minute before she decides that she had enough. She then said in a sarcastic tone. "…you're a good actor."

"Thank you." Sutr recovers as fast as he fell down last night. When he raised his head to look at Dolegen, he immediately remembers her charm. Sutr then lower his head before his eyes could even see Dolegen's face. "Just to be clear, I am not doing this out of my own will. Even though your body is astonishingly beautiful and alluring, but your face could make me your slave."

"…I know….but you don't need to emphasize on my body that much."

"Hey, I have to give credit where credit due."

The talk continues for a few seconds before the door opens. Five maids enter the room carrying a lot of food. Each and every one of them is wearing a mask that was different from the others. There are ones that had red paint all over them, a hole on the forehead and much more.

All the maids work quickly and elegantly. They set all the foods on the table and pour drinks for their master and her guest without making any mistakes. They work efficiently as each and one of them have their own job. There is someone who pours the drinks, set the table and etc.

"…thank you." Dolegen said to one of the maids.

"It's our pleasure, my lady." The maid answers politely. "Please enjoy yourself." The maid walks away from the table and soon followed by the others. They open the door and walk out one by one, but before they close the door, all of them give Sutr a glance.

"!" Sutr got goosebump and turns his head to the door. He can feel all of the maids giving him a glance from under the mask before they close the door. _What was that for?_ "Hey Dolegen?"

"…what is it? You don't like the food?"

"No, I'll eat them." Sutr pulled one of the plates to himself and eat them like he usually does.

"…" Dolegen stop moving and watched the boy beside her eat like barbarian compare to her who is eating elegantly like a noblewoman in the middle age. She couldn't help herself to let out a long sigh. "…please don't."

"Hm?" Sutr stops eating and glance sideway. He looks like a kid with his mouth full of food.

"…sigh…close your eyes and bring your head closer."

"..? okay?" Sutr brings his head up and closer to Dolegen. He raises his chin up and closes his eyes.

Dolegen pulls out a handkerchief and wipes Sutr's mouth and chin. She looks like a mother who was taking care of her son. She is not only looks like one, but she also feel like one. She gently cleans Sutr's face with a motherly touch. _I can't believe this boy is the key to my existence._ "…sigh…can I know your name?"

"Hm? You never knew who I am? So you're saying that you attack me just because I caught your eyes?"

"…I knew who you are, but I just want to reassure myself." Dolegen's hand slows down as she focuses cleaning Sutr's cheeks. She then whisper to herself. "…I need to know."

_It's either she want to test me or she just want to know who I am. It's 50-50._ Sutr thinks to himself as he felt Dolegen's hand on his left cheek. "First, why did you kidnap me?"

"…I'll tell my story but you'll tell me who you are after this, okay?"

"Why going through so much work just to know who I am? I thought you already knew?" Sutr asked with a clear hint of bewilderment in his tone. His mind couldn't grasp why would someone goes through so much effort just to know who he is.

"…" Dolegen raise Sutr's chin and bring him closer until Sutr could smell her perfume. She whispers with a strong determination in her voice. "…It will determine who I am."

_You're a vampire…yeah I hope I can say that right in front of her face._ "…okay, talk."


	16. Night of multiple events (Lug, Han, Aol)

"…pant…pant…pant…pant…"

Under the cloudy night sky, a white haired boy is running inside a tight alleyway in Daedalus. He is Lug, who has been missing for a good portion of the day. There are a lot of boxes that are stack on top of each other making the already tight alleyway even tighter.

_I got carried away._ Lug thinks to himself as he runs across the alley. _I really need to put some restraint._ "…pant…pant…pant…"

He ran forward for a miles before turning left. He kept running until he met a T-junction. _He looks both ways. I can get home sooner if I take the right path, but…_ He glances left. There were some lights coming from that side of the road that caught his attention. _Sigh… guess it is okay once in a while._ Lug turns his body to the left and start running again.

The light was getting brighter and brighter as he approaches the source. Not long after that he finally saw where it was coming from.

Row of tall houses that were beaming with light. Each house was smaller than the one you usually saw on the main street. It took three of these houses to make the ordinary house. The plus side of these houses is that they're usually consists of multiple stories, usually six stories tall.

_This place, again…_

"HEY, IT'S MY TURN!" The sound of a child's tantrum snaps Lug out of his mind. Lug then focused his vision down. He saw a bunch of children playing in the middle of the alleyway while their parents were looking from their house. "WATCH ME!"

Lug freeze as he watched the boy jumped over a rope and followed by the others. Something has captured his attention. Something that he nor his friends have, a childhood. _No, this is the consequence of our choice, I shouldn't…_ Lug mind started to wander around for a solid minute before someone called his name.

"Lug, Come here!"

"…..?" Lug turns his head towards the source of sound and saw a couple of people who was sitting in front of a house. They are clearly the parents of the children that were playing. "Mr. Kin."

"Hm, is that really how you act around your uncle?"

"Uncle?" Lug asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"That really hurt you know!"

"Good." Lug didn't even hold his mouth and hurt Kin even more. He then moves his face to the woman right next to Kin. "So…how is everything?"

The woman smile and chuckled by how awkward Lug are right now. "You are as awkward as you're usual huh? Glad to know that aspect of you haven't changed at all."

"Stop it. Just answer my question."

The woman chuckled even more. "Just like usual, how is your life as an adventurer?"

"Chaotic is the only word I can use." Lug answer exhaustingly. "With everyone, my day is always ruined."

Kin and the woman laugh after Lug finish his answer. "It's nice to hear that you guys never change one bit. It makes me proud as your uncle."

"Please stop claiming to be my uncle. It's gross, you know."

"Come on man."

"You shouldn't push so hard, honey? They aren't little kid anymore." The woman pats Kin's back. "Of course they will feel weird if you keep calling yourself their uncle."

"But-but-but, they always call me their uncle when they were little."

"When we **were** little, please emphasize with the word were." Lug couldn't contain his disgust any longer.

*CRACK *CRACK *CRACK

Thunder noises decorated their surrounding and for a split second, it illuminated the entire alley. Everyone fixes their eyes onto the sky as if the thunder was a calling for their parting.

"I guess I should leave." Lug said to the couple.

"Before you go, please take this." The woman gets up and slowly walks towards Lug. She handed him a little bag of-what could only be assumed as-cookies. "Please share it with the other."

"…Okay." Lug takes the little bag and straps it to his pants.

"Please go straight home." Kin said to Lug like a father talking to his son. "Don't take a detour to Lady Ishtar's territory."

"Please don't compare me with your younger self." Lug said with a little scoff.

"Hey now! Don't open my dark past like that! I am different now, I have a wife and children." Kin tried to protect his honor, but his answer only solidify his creepy images inside Lug mind.

"Yeah…sure right…" Lug slowly back away. "Well, bye I guess."

Kin's wife chuckled at Lug attempt to say goodbye. She waves her hand to Lug as he walks away from their house. "I am glad that they didn't change."

"Yeah for now, they'll surely change down the line." Kin rested his body to his chair. "Let's hope it's a good one."

"I'm sure they will." His wife fixed her face and look at Kin. "Don't you think so, as someone who 'raises' them?"

"Huh, I guess so."

* * *

*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap

The rain pours hard on Lug as if they were specifically after him. His whole body was drenched in water after only one minute of rain. He looks like he had been swimming rather than running from the rain.

_I better look for a place to stay while it's raining._

Lug ran past house after house running while looking for a place to stay dry. He finally found a ledge which provides him with temporary shelter.

"…pant…pant…pant…pant…pant…" In this moment of tranquility, Lug started to fix his breath. He looks toward the little bag beside his pants hoping it wasn't drenched with water only to find the cookies inside of it completely soggy from the rain water.

_Damn…how am I going to explain this?_

He sighs in defeat and unties the bag from his pants. He lays the bag on the ground in front of him. He thought to himself to buy a new one from a store somewhere. But, someone would immediately know that he was lying. He would at least need a handmade one to trick them, the rest is up to his ability to buy Zhul's mouth.

_Who could make one…? Syr? She definitely can, but I don't know if I want to owe her something._

He pondered for a couple of moments before he decide that it was a bad idea that he would rather just admit.

"Sigh…I just have to prepare my ears."

While he was pondering, a little rat sneaks up on him and snatched the little bag from him. It ran into the dark alley leaving a trail of brown water coming from the soggy cookies.

_Take it, I don't need it anyway._

Lug took a deep breath while he hears the rat happily munching on the soggy cookies. The rat noises immediately turn into a terrified one before it's completely went silence as if the owner of the voice vanishes into the night.

Lug's sense of danger immediately kicks in. He pulls out his throwing knife. His eyes never leave the place where he saw the rat for the last time.

After a minute of tension, another rat walks out. Lug threw his throwing knife and impaled the rat. The impaled rat doesn't waste a single moments, its body swelled up and explode. Creating a big shockwave that knocks Lug away.

Lug immediately get up and pulled out another throwing knife. He wiped the side of his face that was stained by dirt. His mind race trying to rationalize the situation, he had seen an exploding rat that was powerful enough to push him away. His mind immediately came up with an answer. This shit ain't right.

A second past and the ground start to shake. Lug immediately book it and ran as fast as he can. He looks back and see this massive body of just pure black fur coming at him, it was a swarm of rat and it's keep getting bigger the longer he run. His feet stomped the murky puddle and each time he step forward, a bunch of rat emerges from underneath the dirt, boxes or whatever that was near him, joining the already growing swarm.

Lug keeps running until he finds himself running inside a bigger alleyway with wooden bridges all over the place connecting buildings. Lug ran until he saw another swarm of rats coming from the other horizon. He slows down while looking at his surrounding.

_Only one way out._

Lug starts speeding up and coming closer to the wall. When he reached the perfect spot and speed, Lug propelled himself onto the wall and keeps running. He jumps into one of the bridge and composed himself. He looks down and sees the rats started piling up, trying to catch him.

_Still not far enough, those bastards better be free. My problem is going to be theirs too._

Lug climbs another bridge and keeps on climbing until he reaches the roof. He then proceeds to run from roof to roof. Thankfully the roof in Daedalus streets was close enough so that he doesn't need to jump.

* * *

Back at the base, the remaining people, Han, Briar and Aol, were calmly eating dinner when it's began to rain outside. Briar had just come home after working for the Goibniu Familia, bringing home a bunch of valises and materials with him.

"You know, it is kind rare having a peaceful meal." Han said as he savors the tranquility of the moment. "Not having meal thrown at each other, drinks exploding and other kinds of dangerous shit."

"You're raising a flag there, buddy. Combine it with the rain outside, it's a guarantee." Briar answers while he munches his meal peacefully. "Aol, please prepare yerself. We may need to run for our life anytime soon."

"Really Briar? You're going to be like this now?"

"Don't worry, I got my bow and everything ready if something comes in with a gun." Aol said as he glance to his side where his bow and quiver was resting.

"You guys are fucking asshole."

"And you're going to bring the end of this-"

*THUD

Before Aol could even finish his sentence, Lug immediately barge in while being completely drenched by the rain and out of breath. He immediately slam the door shut and said to the others,

"Problems are coming. Get ready now!" His voice immediately followed by a loud banging on the door.

*BANG *BANG *BANG

Briar didn't ask much, he went straight to the door and help Lug hold the door. Aol roll and grab his bow and quiver while Han ran upstairs, grabbing some of Zhul's inventions and basic necessities. He grabbed some exploding stone, bunch of ropes and a dagger.

"We're ready." Han jump down from the stairs and ran to the living room. He grabs one of the stone and readied himself to throw it at the door. "Whenever you're."

"No, we would need something bigger." Lug said hastily before almost being thrown off balance by the banging door behind him.

*BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG

"Wat is that?" Briar planted his feet on the ground and tried his best to keep the door shut. "Tis door ain't gonna hold much longer."

"Rooftop, ASAP." Han drag Aol with him while Lug and Briar hold the door a little bit longer. Both Han and Aol went upstairs to their bedroom. Both of them climbed to the top bed. "Prepare your head."

Downstairs, both Lug's and Briar's started to lose their footings by the constant banging on the door. "Yer ready?"

"Anytime you are."

"Good…3…2…1…GO!" Lug and Briar didn't wait a single seconds, they run to the kitchen and climb the stairs. They climbed even faster when they heard the door break and whatever they was containing pour to the living room, completely filling the room.

They went to the bedroom and saw a hole in the roof with rope dangling down. Before they can even climb the bunk bed, they heard the things climbing up the stairs at alarming rate.

"No time." Briar lifts Lug up and throws him through the roof, creating another hole in the process. He then climbs the bed and pull himself up before discarding the rope. "Everybody safe?"

"All of us make it out alive." Han replied. He wiped his forehead that was drenched by the rain. "What was that?"

"No time to explain." Lug said while massaging his neck. "We need to move."

"To where?" Aol asked the important question. Even if they can run, sooner or later, whatever that was trying to catch them will eventually do what it was created for. They can't run forever cause they're still a living being with limited stamina and they can't simply asked for help, especially in the middle of the rainy night.

All of them remain silent to Aol's question. Before any of them could answer, the rats started to fill up their bedroom and only a couple of centimeters away before reaching the roof. Lug, who knew what the rats are capable of, couldn't hide his concern when he saw the rats getting closer by the seconds.

"West…let's head west." Briar said calmly. "While we at it, I want some explanation." Briar turns his head at Lug, waiting for a confirmation.

"…Yes." Lug nod his head, affirming what Briar wants. "We need to move now."

"Lug, duck." Aol said as he aims his bow at Lug. Lug instinctively brought his head down. He heard Aol's arrow went past him, hitting something before it went far beyond their reach. He glance back and see that the arrow have carried a rat on it. The rat was carried far before it ultimately explodes.

"…That's your answer." Lug said weakly. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah." Han said before he jumps off the roof and start running towards the west. The others soon followed him, but not before they make sure that there was no roof that they can jump onto rather than walk on the ground. The rats burst from their base and continue the pursuit.

"Guys, can you cover me for a bit?" Aol asked as he closes the distance between him and the others. He showed them the bracelet on his wrist. "I want to inform Zhul."

"Get in the middle of-" Han was about to suggest something before a wave of rats emerged like a tsunami from the road in front of them. "Go right!" Han and the others dash to the little alleyway. "Can you do it now?"

"I am-" Again, before Aol can answer Han's question. Another waves of rats burst from the wall beside them.

Han instinctively grabbed some exploding stone and throw them at the rats. The exploding stone combined with the exploding rats causes a chain reaction, resulting in a big explosion that blows everyone away.

"GUH!" Aol let out a small noise after he was slammed to a wall. He landed on the wet dirt after, staining his clothes and body. _I have to call him now._ Even though his body was full in pain and his head still rings like a bell, he try to bring his wrist up to his mouth.

When he looks at the crystal on his bracelet, he saw his reflection and a bunch of rats sitting on the rooftop above him. _Fuck…_. Aol turn his body around and look at the rats. He brought his bow in front of him, pull an arrow, put it on his bow, pull the string and aim it up. He aims it not at the rats but at the sky as if he was challenging the rats. The rats squeak in unison and jump down at Aol.

"Die…"


	17. Night of multiple events (Zhul)

The sound of water hitting the ground intensify as the rain become heavier. A single figure could be seen walking down the path toward the Loki's familia mansion. That person is wearing a cloak that conceal most of his body and his face. He was mumbling something as he walks toward the Loki's familia mansion.

"…..acid…mercury…no….cyanide….." As the rain grow stronger, the figure's mumble was silenced by the sound of water hitting the ground. The figure continues to walk toward the mansion.

When he was a couple steps away from the gate, two guards appear out of their booth, cross their spear and blocked his path. The two guards pushed the figure away and one said in a stern voice.

"Move away buddy. We aren't dumb enough to let someone like you enter." The guard point the tip of the spear at the figure. "Turn around and walk away."

"Wait…" The other guard put her hand on the guard shoulder. "Why are you here? And what familia are you from?"

The figure seems to not consider the guard spear as a threat as his body didn't tense up or make any move indicating he want to go away. The figure reaches somewhere inside his cloak and bring out a letter. He handed the letter to the guard.

The guard shields the letter from the rain as she read the letter. The guard immediately recognize the handwriting and the sign at the bottom of the letter.

"This….is from Captain Finn." The guard handed the letter to the other guard so that she could inspect it as well.

"….who are you?" The other guard who was pointing her spear at the figure tried to move the cloak away from the figure head, but her hand was quickly catch by the figure before it can touch the cloak.

"…don't." The figure throws the hand away and walked past the guards.

Both guards quickly recover from the shock and follow behind the figure. They were walking a couple inches away from the figure while keeping their eyes.

The figure could clearly see both guards following him but decide that it wasn't worth the effort to shoo them away. He walked through the garden and into the mansion. The Loki's familia mansion was full with activity.

_Didn't they just finish exploration?_ The figure wonders as he walks through the crowd.

A figure that wore a wet cloak couldn't be more out of place and catch so much attention even in a crowded place like the Loki's Familia mansion. With the wet cloak and the two guards walking behind him, there's almost no way that he could walk unnoticeable even in mansion full of busy people. Everybody clearly have a big question mark above their head but looking that the two people who was supposed to be their guards following the figure only reassure them that whoever this person is, he is someone important.

The figure climbs all the stairs up to the top floor where Finn was currently in. While he walked, he passed a couple of noticeable face, like a gloomy sword princess, a knockout Vanargand, a worried thousand elf, the cheerful amazoness sisters and a tired looking Nine hell.

The figure walked up to Finn's office. As he was about to knock on the door, the two guards immediately hold his hand, preventing him from knocking the door.

One of the guards said. "Wait here. I will inform the Captain."

The guard knock on the door and walk in after Finn give her the permission and after a few minute, that same guard come out and tell the figure to come in.

"Here he is, captain." The guard present the figure to her captain.

"Thank you, you can leave him to me now." Finn said in a calming voice. Finn was sitting behind an office desk and sitting in front of him is the dwarf that is famous by the alias of Elgarm.

Both of the guards said their goodbye to their captain before leaving the room.

"Didn't know ya will have guest this late?" Gareth said while eyeing the cloaked figure. "Mind if I stay?"

Finn didn't answer his friend request, instead he eyed the figure and wait for his answer.

"Fine." The figure said. The figure opens the cloak that was closing his face and revealed his face. He was Zhul. "As long as my identity doesn't go around the public, I am okay with that."

Gareth rubs his beard as he judges Zhul. "May I know why are ye here?"

"Your captain understands my reason." Zhul said as he ransacks something inside his cloak. He brings out a bottle fill with green liquid. "I know that this is not what you saw but I couldn't go further just with a magic stone for a source of information."

Finn takes the bottle from Zhul and inspect him for himself. The liquid is thick, it moves slowly when Finn tilts the bottle. Finn then give the bottle to Gareth. "Could you see how close is this compare to the poison from the new species?"

"…" Gareth take the bottle and open the cap. He splashes a little bit of the liquid to his bare skin. Thin white smoke emerged from the little bit of liquid before it got absorbed and leave a light burn mark. "By the look and feel of it, pretty close."

"That was fast. Too fast actually." Finn said.

"Experience is very useful. After doing this kind of things for years, I'll be some kind of a joke if can't do this much in a short amount of times." Zhul brings out a stack of paper and place it on Finn's desk. That paper was filled a tons of information that was handwritten by Zhul. "Here is the raw data."

Finn picks up the paper and scan through it a little. "This much information… I knew I could put my trust in you." He put the paper back down and open the desk cabinet. He pulled out a small chest and give it to Zhul. "Thank you as always."

Zhul opens the chest and reveal a small black metal cube. Apparently it was the strongest metal that a man could procure, Adamantite. "I assume that this is the highest quality that you could get." Zhul closed the chest and tuck it inside his cloak.

"Yes and I appreciate your efforts. This should make things easier for us."

"Our goal aligns and it was one of the things I could do to help with the exploration."

"Our goal aligns?" Gareth asks with a stern voice. "What happen when our goal doesn't align?"

"I'll erase you." Zhul answer without a single hesitation. He is saying that he will murder all the Loki's familia whilst he is inside their mansion. "I am not from your familia nor I have the obligations to serve you. I have my own motivation and goal. I will do anything if it means obtaining my goal."

"Hoooooooooo, we have someone interesting in here, eh?" A high, loud woman voice ring from the door. There standing, Loki and Riveria walking inside the room and closing the door behind them. "Who do we have here?" Loki ask in a pressuring voice. Her eyes open a little bit, showing her red pupils piercing through Zhul like a needle through a paper.

Responding the pressure emitted by Loki, Zhul pulled out three knife and hold it between his fingers. Riveria get in the way between Zhul and Loki, defending her from a possible threat. Gareth stand up and ready himself, incase things went wrong and he need to move fast. The atmosphere is heavy and it's look like things will go down even with a tiny little movement.

"Calm down, all of you." Finn said as he stands up. Finn's commanding voice manages to calm his familia members. "Zhul, please calm down. It won't be beneficial for both of us if my familia members is openly hostile towards you."

Zhul relax his body a little but still hold on to his knife. "Finn, you know I am a neutral force right? I am not supporting Loki's Familia nor I am supporting Freya's Familia. I wouldn't even hesitate to threaten my own god."

"Yer alias is True Neutral, amirite?" Loki ask even though she know the answer to her own question. "Hermes's child that work in a small group outside with little to no connection to Hermes's main Familia, It's you?"

"I have no obligation to answer that." Zhul answer in a calm voice, unintimidated by the three strongest adventurers and their goddess in the room with him. "I am here purely for business, I am not interested in making new acquaintance."

"Finn, can you pass me the paper?" Loki reaches out her hand and take the paper from Finn. She scans the bundle of paper before giving it to Riveria. "Riveria, could you see this and cross check it with your experience with the new species?"

Riveria take the paper and scan it very thoroughly. Her eyes widen as she continues digging deeper in the information. "….almost perfect. We don't know much of the new species so I can't tell how accurate this is, but reading the first page, it seems to be correct. There seem to be a bunch of new information that we need to validate and digest thoroughly before making a call if it is right or wrong."

"Loki, here." Gareth give Loki the bottle. "The liquid inside the bottle is almost the same as the acid from the new species."

"How do you know all of this?" Loki ask while checking the content of the bottle. "Are you-"

"I give him the magic stone from the new species." Finn interrupted his goddess question. "We need all the help we could get if we want to advance. There is so much a single Familia could do alone."

"Finn…." Riveria said in small voice almost like a hush.

"You right Finn." Loki said in her usual cheerful voice. The heavy atmosphere suddenly changes with a light one. "I just want to know how he get this information. Don't want a spy in my mansion and it's my job to guide you as goddess, have been doing good up till this point and don't want to start slacking off any time soon."

Zhul tuck in his knife back into his cloak. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll warn you if you start going off the road before doing the deeds. Like my alias, I will always be neutral."

"You said that you are neutral right?" Loki ask. "Have you done any kind of job for Freya?"

"Of course I have. Couldn't tell you the detail just like I couldn't tell the detail of my job right now to Freya." Zhul answer Loki's question.

"Can I ask ye to accompany my children on the day of expedition?"

"Loki…" Riveria couldn't believe her ears when she heard Loki say that.

"….what in it for me and for you?" Zhul close one of his eyes and start thinking inside his head. "…..you do realize that there is huge gap of strength between your familia and my small group right? Joining this expedition is more than a simple gamble for us."

"I know how all of you got to level 2 you know? Hermes ask me a favor." Loki smiled deviously. "I thought he was joking or rumors got to him, but looking at you right now is like a slap for my past self."

"What do you mean, Loki?" All of the Loki's Familia executive in the room have the same question.

"I see….but I need to decline the offer as there are a couple of pressing matter that needed to be taken care of." Zhul said. He then brings his right hand to his ear. "In a sign of good will, I'll give you some advices. Bring a familia that could repair your equipment in the dungeon and watch out for the new species, they aren't perfect."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Gareth ask.

"I am sorry, I phrase that wrong. What I mean is that they aren't perfect yet. Their magic stone isn't complete like normal monsters." Zhul point at the bundle of paper in Riveria's hand and told her to open the last page. In there, two drawing of magic stones exist, one from a normal monster and the other from the new species. "I don't know if you broke them or that is how you found them, but the magic stone isn't complete. It's as if that their reason for existing is as food or….."

"Or?" Riveria couldn't hold herself. She is certainly sure that the magic stone in the paper is the same as the magic stone they collected in the deep floor.

"I want to say that they have some sort of 'next form' like caterpillar, but I've never seen a transforming monster before." Zhul place down his hand, he then walks to the window behind Finn. "If you want more information. Bring me a live specimen or something that I could observe." Zhul opens the window and immediately, strong wind and rain start rushing in. "Until then, goodbye." Zhul jumps out the window.

"Wait! This is the top floor." Riveria runs to the window and look down. She didn't see a boy falling to his death, instead she sees a boy gliding away using his cloak as a glider.

"Kids these day are crazy." Gareth rubs his beard and shakes his head.

"Well, I guess we are crazy when we are young." Finn said as an answer to his friend statement.

"I don't remember any of us jumping out the top floor like that." Gareth said and laugh. "Unless, I am the only one and you guys did it on secret."

"Loki, who is he? Why are you fussing about him leveling up?" Riveria ask after she close the window. "And Finn, Loki's said that he works with a small group, do you know his group or you only know him?"

"Well, it dates back when we are fighting Evilus. A strange rumor spread, the content is that Hermes got trick by a new member of his Familia, giving him full autonomy to govern himself and his group while standing under Hermes's banner." Loki said casually. She reaches up one of the bookshelf and pull out a bottle of wine. "At first I thought that was a joke because I know Hermes isn't that stupid and he doesn't seem to be in any kind of bad mood, so I brush off the rumor like normal but it looks like I was wrong."

"God Hermes got trick? Even I wouldn't believe it." Gareth said.

"I knew right? But looking at the guy in person, I think some of the rumor were true." Loki glug the wine straight from the bottle. "I think he wasn't trick, but made an agreement. And do you want to know how he level up?"

"Does this have to do with the destruction of Evilus?" Finn ask.

"It have connection to that. You know that Evilus need supplies and they have connection with strong familias outside of Orario." Loki stop and look at his children. "Well, when we are discussing about what to do about them, Hermes said that he would take the job and the next thing you know, three Familias got erase from the face of this world."

Finn's eyes widen and he said under his breath. "The three light we saw that day, don't tell me…"

"Yes, Hermes was super happy that day. You should have seen his face, it was gross. He asked me a favor about giving his children an alias and keeping it a secret how they leveled up." Loki drank the rest of the wine and continue. "He said that his new members manage to completely eliminate those three Familias. I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. That ridiculous story and my eyes said that he wasn't lying, so I thought that my eyes went blind or broke."

"Eliminate three strong Familias went they were level one, who are them?" Gareth ask, he couldn't lie that it caught his interest.

"'True Neutral' Zhul, 'Undying Ember' Sutr, 'Unmovable' Briar, 'The Abyss' Tez, 'Unstoppable' Pern, 'Bullseye' Aol, 'The apprentice' Koth, 'Invisible' Lug, and 'Life Giver' Han." Finn's answer Gareth question. "Each and one of them is special. I had some training with Sutr and I have to say, I have hard time fighting someone in level 2."

"Hmmm, how come?"

"His alias is appropriate. Not backing up and the longer the fight, the harder it is to put 'the fire' down just like a wild fire and good luck trying to finish the fight in a few seconds. That guy is definitely not normal." Finn said while reminiscing about the fight. "I really need to put the effort to end the fight. The way he fights, he definitely has mastered the way to fight someone with a higher level than him and after listening to Loki's story, I know why."

"And the 'True Neutral' able to produce a strong acid and gather information just by a magic stone." Loki spins the bottle of acid in her hand. The tips of her lip curve upward, forming a wicked smile. "I don't know about you guys, but it seems we have a black horse in our hand. Maybe it's good idea to put an eye on them." Loki couldn't help herself, this and a new species, entertainment that she has been waiting for is finally here and she got the ticket for front row seat. "Things keep getting interesting."


End file.
